Siempre Quidditch
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Tienes dos opciones: el amor de tu vida o el trabajo de tus sueños. Escoger una elimina completamente la posibilidad de conseguir la otra. Y debes darte prisa, porque al hombre frente a ti le faltan exactamente cinco segundos para hartarse de tu silencio. Rápido, ¿qué eliges?
1. Entrevistas

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

><p>El nombre de Vaisey aparece exactamente tres veces en toda la historia de Harry Potter:<p>

_"—Las condiciones parecen ideales—comentó Ginny ignorando a Ron—. ¿Y sabéis qué? A uno de los cazadores de Slytherin, Vaisey, lo golpearon con una bludger en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento de ayer y no podrá jugar. ¡Y por si fuera poco, Malfoy también está enfermo!"_

_…_

_"—Yo lo llamo suerte—Ron parecía un poco más animado—. Y Vaisey tampoco jugará, y es su mejor goleador; no me hacía ninguna gracia que… ¡Eh!"_

_…_

_"—¿Seguro que no había nada en el zumo de calabaza?—preguntó Ron, perplejo—. Hace muy buen tiempo y Vaisey no ha podido jugar… ¿De verdad no me has dado poción de la suerte?"_

Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe

* * *

><p><strong>SIEMPRE QUIDDITCH<strong>

**1. Entrevistas**

* * *

><p><em>La puerta se abre sola frente a él y una voz habla desde el interior de la habitación:<em>

_—Pase y tome asiento, por favor._

_Él hace lo que le dicen, y la puerta se cierra automáticamente después de cruzarla._

_La silla es cómoda, y se hunde ligeramente bajo su peso. Observa brevemente la sala mientras la mujer frente a él acaba de leer el pergamino que envió dos semanas atrás, presentándose. Las paredes son de color azul pálido, y la que está a espaldas de la mujer tiene pintada una gran flecha plateada. Todo está lleno de fotografías recordando los mejores momentos de la historia de los Appleby Arrows. Se fija especialmente en una sobre la mesa que se interpone entre él y la mujer, porque es muy reciente: de ese mismo mes de mayo, cuando el equipo ganó la Liga._

_—Señor Vaisey—la mujer levanta finalmente la vista del pergamino, se quita las gafas y le mira fijamente—. Por su carta, entiendo que está solicitando entrar como reserva en nuestro equipo._

_Bruce Vaisey está nervioso, pero como buen Slytherin, no deja que se note._

_—Así es. Sé que los Appleby Arrows están en un momento excelente, y me interesaría formar parte del equipo._

_—Aquí no menciona usted que haya ganado algún campeonato escolar con su equipo._

_Está contrariado. Cierto que no ha ganado ningún año la Copa de Quidditch en Hogwarts, pero no es culpa suya que el resto del equipo de Slytherin sea tan condenadamente malo._

_—Tiene razón, no he ganado nada en Hogwarts. Pero estoy seguro de que si me dejaran hacer una prueba…_

_—Lo siento mucho, señor Vaisey—le corta la mujer antes de que pueda terminar de hablar—, pero como usted mismo ha dicho, los Arrows estamos en un momento excelente de nuestra historia reciente. Y necesitamos unos estándares mínimos para nuestros jugadores, que desgraciadamente usted no cumple. Gracias por asistir, puede retirarse._

* * *

><p><em>La sala en la que entra esta vez es de un azul celeste muy similar al último, pero en lugar de esperarle una delgada mujer al otro lado de la mesa, hay un hombre calvo y regordete.<em>

_—Vaya, eres muy joven. Recién salido de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?—es lo primero que le dice el hombre, quien por lo visto ni siquiera ha leído su carta de presentación, que ahora mismo está desenrollando sobre su regazo, y empieza a leer frente a él—Bruce Vaisey, diecinueve años… apuesto a que repetiste un año por culpa de todo el lío que se montó en Hogwarts, ¿me equivoco?—el hombre ni siquiera espera a que se lo confirme y sigue leyendo, pero en voz baja, y palidece poco a poco._

_—¿Hay algún problema, señor Rodgers?—inquiere Bruce, pues el representante deportivo de los Tutshill Tornados se ha callado y ha dejado de leer._

_—Pues vaya, lo siento, muchacho—responde lentamente el hombre, rascándose la calva—. Pero me temo que ahora mismo, los Tornados no necesitamos más cazadores._

* * *

><p><em>En esta ocasión, la sala tiene las paredes negras, pero un montón de murciélagos escarlatas revolotean en el papel pintado. La conversación es corta, antes de que el representante de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle le diga:<em>

_—Señor Vaisey, me sabe mal comunicarle que temo que su ideología no sería bien recibida, ni por parte del resto de la institución, ni por los aficionados. Pero gracias por su interés, de todos modos. Puede marcharse._

_Bruce ni siquiera tiene tiempo de replicar que su ideología no está incluida en la carta de presentación, y tampoco se la ha preguntado._

* * *

><p><em>Esta vez la sala es de paredes grises y blancas, pero la conversación con la mujer no es muy diferente de las anteriores.<em>

_—Hace apenas un par de años que tuvimos un marcado relevo generacional—le explica la mujer, con la mayor delicadeza con la que le han recibido por el momento—. Confiamos en nuestros jugadores, y me sabe mal decirle que no estamos contratando a nadie últimamente. Gracias por su atención por los Falmouth Falcons, señor Vaisey. Puede irse ya._

* * *

><p><em>Las paredes a rayas verdes y rojas son mareantes, pero Bruce se concentra una vez más en el hombre frente a él.<em>

_—…y me sabe francamente mal tener que decírselo, pero hace unas décadas que solo aceptamos jugadores ya formados. Política de los Caerphilly Catapults, ya sabe, Vaisey—concluye el hombre, y Bruce tiene que aguantarse las ganas de hacerle notar la ironía en el hecho de que los Catapults no hayan catapultado a nadie a la fama desde hace décadas._

* * *

><p><em>Esa sala es más pequeña que las anteriores, y el color púrpura oscuro de las paredes contribuye a la sensación de claustrofobia. Por algo prefiere volar.<em>

_—Lo siento, señor Vaisey, pero en estos momentos los Prides tenemos tres cazadores magníficos—por supuesto, se dice Vaisey. Precisamente por eso era que el Pride of Portree estaba ganándose el sobrenombre de "los nuevos Chudley Cannons"—y tengo la impresión de que no tenemos un lugar disponible para usted._

* * *

><p><em>Ya se ha entrevistado con seis representantes de equipos, y todos ellos le han rechazado con excusas estúpidas. Ya ha perdido todo el mes de julio. Las respuestas de las Avispas de Wimbourne, los Monstrose Magpies y los Kenmare Kestrels a sus solicitudes de entrevista le han concedido tres citas más a lo largo de las próximas dos semanas, y los Chudley Cannons y el Puddlemere United aún no le han respondido. Obviamente, no ha escrito a las Holyhead Harpies. Y el representante de los Wigtown Wanderers acaba de llamarle para hacerle pasar.<em>

_Las paredes son de color rojo sangre, y el dibujo de un cuchillo plateado resplandece en el estandarte colgado tras el hombre viejo y menudo que le observa con ojos inteligentes desde la mesa. Bruce se sienta y ve su carta de presentación totalmente plana entre las manos del hombre._

_—Bruce Vaisey—habla el anciano, con una voz sorprendentemente clara y grave—. Recién graduado de Hogwarts, con notas aceptables. Diecinueve años. Un excelente cazador, por lo que tengo entendido. Un Slytherin. Me temo que no vas a tener sitio en este equipo._

_Esto ya es el colmo. Bruce ya está harto de que le rechacen por tonterías, y esta vez ni siquiera le ha dejado pronunciar una sola sílaba._

_—¿Ah, sí? Pues no estaría de más que alguien me explicara por qué todos me dicen que no con estúpidas excusas de una maldita vez—espeta, y se levanta de golpe de la silla._

_Intenta salir, pero la puerta no se abre. Se gira hacia el hombre con una mirada de rabia, pero él no se ha inmutado, y le observa pacientemente._

_—Si me haces el favor de sentarte, te explicaré por qué no te vamos a contratar. Es más, si aguantas un rato sin interrumpirme, también te diré por qué no lo han hecho ninguno de los otros equipos con los que has hablado y por qué no lo harán los que te faltan por contactar._

_¡Por fin, alguien dispuesto a hablar con claridad! Bruce se sienta de nuevo, y los ojos celestes del hombrecillo apenas parpadean mientras le habla._

_—Eres un Slytherin. Así de simple. En estos días, y me temo que aún tendrán que pasar varios años más para que la situación cambie, ser un Slytherin te relaciona directamente con el bando mortífago, a pesar de que no hayas tenido nada que ver con ellos. Además de que directivos poco informados pueden creer que sigues siendo un firme seguidor de las ideas de Lord Voldemort, a ninguna afición le gustaría contar con un Slytherin entre sus jugadores, y los directivos son conscientes de ello._

_—Pero yo en ningún momento he sido seguidor de Voldemort—replica Vaisey, decididamente enfadado—. Y sus directivos deben estar olvidando que también hay aficionados al quidditch pertenecientes a Slytherin._

_El mayor le sonríe, dándole la razón._

_—En cuanto al segundo punto, tienes razón, pero tú estás olvidando que son minoría: y en este mundo, las minorías no le importan a nadie. Por lo que respecta a tu primer punto, hace unos días hablé con la directora McGonagall. Una mujer brillante, y gran aficionada al quidditch. Por lo visto te recuerda sin problemas, y me comentó que estuviste presente, y de su lado, en la famosa batalla de Hogwarts. Una actitud curiosa para un Slytherin, si me lo permites, pero no menos loable._

_—Tengo una duda, señor Higgins. ¿Por qué está perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, si no va a contratarme?_

_El señor Higgins, cuyo nombre estaba en una placa sobre la mesa, sonrió de lado de nuevo._

_—Como ya te he dicho, los Slytherin están actualmente mal vistos. Los que estaban en puestos de poder han sido discretamente retirados en su mayoría. Algunos, como yo mismo, nos hemos salvado. En mi caso, porque soy tan mayor que poca gente recuerda que alguna vez pertenecí a esa Casa. En el mundo del quidditch, obviamente quedan jugadores Slytherin, aunque muchos se han retirado prematuramente y los restantes han sido minimizados en sus equipos, por lo que un debutante Slytherin no sería bien recibido. Y a pesar de que todo esté en tu contra, sé detectar un jugador que vale la pena en cuanto lo veo. De modo que, Bruce Vaisey, tengo un plan para que llegues a formar parte de la historia del quidditch. Es decisión tuya aceptarlo o rechazarlo._

_¿Qué podía estar tramando aquel hombre? Bruce no tenía ni idea, pero la oferta resultaba tentadora. Era lo que siempre había deseado. Había quedado bastante claro que iba a ser imposible que le aceptaran en cualquier equipo simplemente con presentarse en las oficinas, pero el señor Higgins le estaba diciendo que él era capaz de sortear esos obstáculos que parecían insalvables._

_—¿Cuál es su plan?_

_—Dime, Vaisey, ¿estás muy ligado a Inglaterra?_

_Bruce palideció de pronto, vislumbrando enseguida parte del plan del hombre. _

_—Ahora mismo, estoy saliendo con una chica…_

_—¿Y es esa chica más importante que llegar a ser una estrella de quidditch?_

_Cerró los ojos un momento y la brillante sonrisa de Eve inundó su mente. No había querido nunca antes a nadie como la quería a ella. Pero le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño. La oportunidad de conseguir su mayor ambición…_

_Bruce Vaisey abrió los ojos._

_—Cuénteme el plan—dijo secamente._

* * *

><p>Es el cuatro de agosto del año 2000. Han pasado tres días desde la reunión con el señor Higgins. Dos días desde la última vez que habló con Eve. Y Bruce Vaisey está sentado en la sala de espera más muggle que ha visto en su vida, si no fuera por la fotografía en la pared que muestra a dos buscadores peleando por la snitch.<p>

La bofetada que ella le dio aún le duele. Pero no en la mejilla, donde el enrojecimiento se le pasó al cabo de unas horas, sino en el alma. Porque no fue capaz de convencerla de que a pesar de sus decisiones, la quiere. Y ella no fue capaz de entender que él necesitaba tener su oportunidad, y en Inglaterra nadie se la iba a dar. Y lo suyo se acabó. Él está destrozado, ella también. Pero ambos son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo. Y de todos modos, si las cosas salen bien para Bruce, van a estar demasiado lejos como para que pudieran continuar como antes.

La puerta a su derecha se abre, y Bruce se pone en pie inmediatamente. Se encuentra frente a un hombre joven, que no aparenta más de treinta años, vestido con una extraña combinación mágica y muggle: una túnica corta y unos pantalones vaqueros asomando por debajo. Cuando le sonríe con ganas, no puede evitar pensar que es el director deportivo más raro que podría haber encontrado.

—Señor Vaisey, ¿cierto?—se le hace extraño oír el acento, tan diferente a los que está acostumbrado—Oh, no, no pase todavía. Quería saber si ha traído los recuerdos que me comentó el señor Higgins.

Bruce asiente, y saca el frasco del bolsillo de su túnica. El señor Higgins le pidió que añadiera sus propios recuerdos sobre sus mejores actuaciones en los partidos, pero ya había otros recuerdos antes, que no sabe a quién pertenecen.

El hombre recoge el frasco y entra de nuevo en su despacho, cojeando ligeramente, y Bruce se deja caer de nuevo en la silla. Se marea un poco, porque todavía no se le han pasado los efectos del viaje en traslador más largo que ha hecho en su vida.

Pasa un rato y la puerta se abre otra vez. El hombre aparece con una gran sonrisa, y le hace un gesto para que pase al interior.

Las paredes están decoradas con los colores del equipo; no ha tenido mucho tiempo para investigar, pero eso sí lo ha averiguado. Azul celeste en la parte superior, fucsia en la inferior, y una delgada franja azul oscuro que separa los dos colores. La silueta negra de una cabeza de minotauro está estampada sobre la mesa de madera, en los marcos de fotografías, en la placa que identifica al hombre como el director deportivo David Smith, en las copas en una de las estanterías y hasta en el pensadero situado en una esquina de la mesa.

—Señor Vaisey, he visto su estilo de juego y debo reconocer que estoy francamente impresionado—habla el señor Smith una vez que ambos están sentados—. Y también hablé con el señor Higgins, que me explicó la situación en la que usted se encuentra en su país, y que opina que pasar unas cuantas temporadas con nosotros sería beneficioso para todas las partes. Antes de nada, tengo la obligación de informarle (ya que supongo que no está muy enterado de la actualidad de nuestro equipo) de que ya contamos con tres cazadores. Pero uno de ellos, nuestro gran Jeffrey, ha cumplido este verano treinta y dos años, está pensando en retirarse pronto y no está en condiciones de disputar todos los partidos, así que pensamos que una adquisición como usted será una gran aportación. Había pensado en un contrato inicial de dos años, renegociable en cuanto queden tres meses para finalizar. ¿Qué me dice, acepta?

David Smith le extiende el contrato encima de la mesa, y Bruce lo examina con curiosidad. Bajo su nombre, sus datos y su historial deportivo, están expuestas las bases del contrato con su nuevo equipo. El sueldo que le van a pagar es bajo para un jugador de quidditch, pero él es solo un novato, y de todos modos, es más de lo que nunca consiguió ganar su padre.

Bruce respira profundamente y firma en el pergamino con la pluma que le tiende Smith. La tinta resplandece un momento antes de secarse.

El director deportivo sonríe una vez más.

—Felicidades, Bruce Vaisey. Bienvenido a los New York Minotaurs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a todos los que hayáis leído hasta aquí, y muchas gracias por hacerlo!<strong>_

_**Aquí estoy con mi primer long-fic, que es un gran (enorme, de hecho) reto para mí. Desde que estuve buscando un nombre de un Slytherin del que no se supiera nada para usarlo como secundario en el primer fic que escribí y encontré el de Vaisey, me llamó la atención este personaje. Así que le di un nombre y poco a poco, fui creándole una historia que tengo intención de terminar. Este capítulo es algo así como una introducción, y los dos siguientes la continúan en parte: todo lo escrito en cursiva es anterior a lo sucedido el 4 de agosto del 2000. A partir de allí, se acabarán las historias del pasado y todo será el presente de Bruce Vaisey. Así que si piensas continuar leyendo, ¡bienvenido a la historia!**_

_**Y por cierto, se agradecen comentarios, preguntas y reviews. Contestaré todo lo que pueda (y no estropee la trama).**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Momentos que no volverán

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Momentos que no volverán<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts es maravilloso. Eso Bruce lo supo en cuanto puso un pie en el castillo, y lo confirma ahora, tres meses después. A pesar de que el profesor Lockhart es un rematado idiota. A pesar de que el pesado de Rud Harper le sigue a todos lados desde que se le ocurrió mencionar que le gusta el quidditch. A pesar de que hay alguien atacando a todos los seres vivientes del colegio (no le molestó que petrificaran a la repugnante gata de Filch, pero Creevey, que iba a su mismo año, no había hecho nada malo, excepto ser un Gryffindor particularmente irritante).<em>

_A Bruce Vaisey le da bastante igual el tema de la pureza de sangre que tiene aterrorizado a medio castillo tras los ataques. Él no es completamente sangre pura, pero solo su bisabuelo por parte de madre ha sido muggle en las últimas generaciones. Por lo que a él respecta, cree que la gente puede ser condenadamente estúpida sin que el tipo de sangre tenga nada que ver. Basta ver a su padre, que siempre se había preciado de no tener antepasados muggles conocidos, destrozado y sin levantar cabeza desde que su mujer le había abandonado y había huido del país, cuando Bruce tenía siete años. O al insoportable Malfoy, sangre pura y con un egocentrismo del tamaño de la Tierra, incapaz de vencer en un partido de quidditch a un Potter con el brazo roto. Y por supuesto, los mestizos e hijos de muggles tampoco se quedaban atrás: el mismo Creevey había correteado como un perro faldero detrás de Potter durante meses, incapaz de ver lo molesto que era._

_Claro que si le preguntan, obviamente está preocupado. No por amigos hijos de muggles, porque no tiene, pero tampoco tiene muchas amistades entre sus compañeros de curso o de Casa. Pero no le apetece que muera alguien en el mismo lugar en el que vive, y decididamente, no quiere que cierren el colegio, porque no quiere pasar más tiempo del necesario con su depresivo padre._

_Ese día de finales de noviembre ha salido rápido de la clase de Transformaciones, porque no quiere llegar tarde a Pociones, y dado que ha elegido dar un rodeo e ir por el camino largo (ya que no le apetece escuchar las molestas voces de sus compañeros Slytherin), tiene que darse prisa. Los pasillos que recorre suelen estar desiertos, y es por eso que cuando ve una pequeña figura acurrucada contra la pared en el pasillo en el que acaba de entrar, se queda de piedra, porque la reconoce._

_Eve Bundy es una Gryffindor de su curso a la que apenas conoce; lo mejor que puede decir de ella es que es muy poco Gryffindor en lo que a orgullo y ostentación se refiere. Además, es medianamente inteligente: ha contestado correctamente alguna que otra pregunta que Snape les ha hecho, pero no ha bajado la cabeza cuando ha fallado y Snape se ha burlado de ella. La mayoría de las veces la ha visto sentándose con las escandalosas chicas de Gryffindor, o con el efusivo Colin Creevey, y ese detalle le da una pista de por qué la chica está allí. Porque Bundy está llorando, y si hay algo que Bruce no soporta (aparte de la gente estúpida), es ver a una chica llorar._

_Bundy se levanta en cuanto le ve acercarse, e intenta secarse las lágrimas en vano._

_—__¿Estás bien?—le pregunta con educación, aunque conoce la respuesta._

_—__Sí, claro—dice ella con la voz entrecortada—. No es nada._

_Bruce bufa, mientras se saca un paquete de pañuelos del bolsillo de la túnica. Ha estado algo resfriado en las últimas semanas y por eso los tiene a mano._

_—__Nunca entenderé por qué los Gryffindor tenéis esa obsesión con hacer ver que podéis con todo vosotros solos—replica, mientras le tiende uno de los pañuelos._

_La chica agarra el pañuelo con algo de recelo, porque como todo el mundo sabe, los Slytherin no son de fiar, y menos para un Gryffindor en apuros. Sin embargo, ella se olvida de eso por un momento y se seca las lágrimas._

_—__Estoy preocupada por Colin—confiesa en voz baja a los pocos segundos—. Me había acostumbrado a él, y es triste no tenerle al lado. Y tengo miedo de que haya otro ataque._

_No lo dice en voz alta, pero Bruce piensa que confesar los propios miedos es algo más valiente que decir que no se teme a nada._

_—__Ya han dicho que podrán curar a Creevey en cuanto las mandrágoras estén listas. En cuanto a otro ataque, sabemos que las defensas del castillo están al máximo._

_—__Aún y así—murmura ella—. Ya estaban al máximo cuando atacaron a Colin. ¿Tú no tienes miedo?_

_Bruce la mira, intentando por respeto que la gracia que le ha causado la pregunta no se refleje en su cara. No han hablado nunca antes, así que ella no sabe nada de su peculiar punto de vista sobre los estados de sangre. ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de las burlas que podría llevarse por preguntarle a un Slytherin si tiene miedo por los ataques a hijos de muggles?_

_—__Yo no tengo miedo. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo y no tengo nadie más de quién preocuparme. Pero tú sí, y considero tu punto de vista admirable._

_Eve Bundy se le queda mirando, desconcertada, probablemente preguntándose si esas palabras provienen realmente del Slytherin, y no las ha soñado. Por su parte, Bruce ve que la chica ha dejado de llorar, y considera que su trabajo está hecho._

_—__No llegues tarde, Bundy—se despide mientras empieza a alejarse—. No es necesario que le des excusas de más al profesor Snape para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor._

* * *

><p><em>Bruce miró por enésima vez el pergamino y bufó. Si le entregaba eso a la profesora Sprout, lo más probable era que tuviera una nota negativa.<em>

_Llevaban meses estudiando las mandrágoras, y para el día siguiente tenían que entregar un dibujo de una en su adolescencia, estado en el que actualmente se encontraban. Bruce sabía que era malo dibujando, pero nunca había sabido hasta qué punto, y ahora lo comprobaba. Lo que tenía en el pergamino frente a él se parecía más al sauce boxeador que a una mandrágora. _

_Resignado, borró las partes más amorfas y se decidió a intentarlo una vez más. Estaba solo en aquella mesa de la biblioteca, de modo que podía tener abiertos cinco libros a su alrededor con imágenes de mandrágoras sin molestar a nadie. _

_Se iba haciendo tarde, y la gente ya se marchaba de la biblioteca. Incluso Hermione Granger se había ido ya. Tres mesas más allá, Eve Bundy y dos compañeras de Gryffindor recogían sus cosas. Las otras dos salieron rápidamente de la biblioteca, después de que Bundy les diera a entender que ella se encargaba de colocar los libros en sus estantes correspondientes._

_—__¿Necesitas ayuda?—la voz de la chica a su lado le sobresaltó, porque había vuelto a concentrarse en su dibujo._

_Bundy le sonrió tímidamente, aunque no esperó a la respuesta para sentarse a su lado y acercarse el pergamino en el que estaba trabajando._

_No habían vuelto a cruzar una palabra desde aquella vez el año anterior, más allá de algunos breves saludos, por eso le sorprendió que se acercara a él con tanta naturalidad._

_—__Me harías un gran favor—reconoce él finalmente—. Soy malo dibujando._

_—__Ya lo veo—comenta ella con una sonrisa, aunque sin malicia—. Por suerte para ti, yo no lo hago del todo mal. E hice esto la semana pasada._

_Le quitó la pluma de las manos sin permiso, y comenzó a retocar su dibujo._

_El resultado fue sorprendente: en poco más de tres minutos, había conseguido representar a una mandrágora mucho mejor que él en tres horas. Así se lo hizo saber, pero la chica se limitó a sonreír de nuevo._

_—__Gracias por tu ayuda—le suelta cuando ella deja la pluma y se levanta sin decir nada._

_Bundy ya está alejándose de él, pero aún tiene tiempo de girarse y dedicarle otra de esas sonrisas a las que descubre que está empezando a hacerse adicto._

_—__Ha sido un placer ayudar—replica, y se marcha de la biblioteca._

* * *

><p><em>Bruce cree que la situación es francamente graciosa. Harry Potter siempre ha sido idolatrado por cosas que jura que ha conseguido gracias a la suerte, y nadie le ha prestado demasiada atención, limitándose a alabarle como a un héroe. Y ahora que el chico ha sido elegido como representante de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y vuelve a jurar una vez tras otra que él no ha tenido nada que ver, ¡sorpresa! La gente sigue sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dice el muchacho, pero la diferencia es que ahora le odian. Bruce, por su parte, cree que el chico no tiene muchas luces, y es demasiado tonto como para mentir, razón por la que opina que dice la verdad. Solo que tiene la extraña costumbre (o mala suerte) de ponerse siempre en el punto de mira.<em>

_Pero lo que sin duda le parece más gracioso de todo es que ahora todo el colegio, a excepción de los Gryffindor, parece estar de acuerdo en que un Hufflepuff como Cedric Diggory es el único representante de Hogwarts. Totalmente hilarante. Incluso sus compañeros de Slytherin apoyan al Hufflepuff; los mismos que hasta hacía solo unas semanas ridiculizaban a la Casa de los tejones, incluso más que a los Gryffindor, ahora están completamente de acuerdo en que el único que representa perfectamente lo que es Hogwarts es Diggory (el apodo del cual entre la Casa de las serpientes era "insulso Hufflepuff sin cerebro" hasta hacía poco. Muy de acuerdo con la ideología actual). Bruce, a quien no le importa demasiado que opinen sus compañeros (los cuales llevan unas placas de apoyo a Diggory), tiene la impresión de que lo más gracioso que podría hacer ahora sería comentar que apoya a Potter. Pero mantiene su aparente indiferencia, y se limita a burlarse internamente de sus compañeros._

_Se dirige hacia su clase de Runas Antiguas en solitario. Aparte de él, solo dos chicas de su Casa hacen la optativa, pero tiene la impresión de que solo lo hacen porque a la profesora parece importarle bastante poco que hablen en su clase. La gran mayoría de los que hacen la asignatura son de Ravenclaw (nueve en total), cuatro Hufflepuff y dos Gryffindor, uno de los cuales es Eve Bundy. La misma que en cuanto llega al pasillo, encuentra sola mirando por la ventana, esperando a que lleguen el resto de compañeros._

_—__¿Pensando en algo para ayudar a Potter?_

_Ella pega un salto, porque ha sido extremadamente silencioso al acercarse. Pero cuando le identifica no tarda en sonreírle. Exceptuando algún que otro saludo ocasional por los pasillos, hace mucho que no hablan._

_—__Dudo que Potter sepa que existo—replica Bundy—. De todos modos, supongo que tú también crees que miente, ¿me equivoco?_

_—__Pues sí, te equivocas. No sé cómo la gente es capaz de creer que Potter es suficientemente inteligente como para conseguir traspasar la línea de edad de Dumbledore, o suficientemente hábil como para hacer que otro lo haga por él. Pero yo no me lo creo. Potter es demasiado estúpido._

_La chica se ríe, porque aunque él se haya mostrado en desacuerdo con el pensamiento generalizado de los no-Gryffindor, su reflexión ha sido marcadamente Slytherin._

_—__Que Ginny no te oiga decir eso. Está como loca intentando convencernos a todos de que tenemos que creer a Harry, aunque no precisamente por tus razones._

_—__No me importa mucho lo que Weasley opine de mí._

_—__Ya lo suponía. Si te sirve de consuelo, me parece que a ella le importa tanto tu opinión como a ti la suya._

_—__¿Y a ti?_

_—__¿A mí? Ginny es una buena chica, lo que ella opine me interesa._

_Bruce le dedica una mueca de fastidio, pero ella solo se ríe._

_—__Vale, vale. Eres un Slytherin peculiar, Vaisey. Y tu opinión, además de ser rara, también me interesa. ¿Qué opinas tú de mí?_

_—__Que eres una de las pocas personas en este castillo que merecen mi atención. Pero no quiero ensuciar tu imagen de intachable Gryffindor._

_—__Oh, yo tampoco quiero estropear tu reputación de soberbio y antisocial Slytherin._

_Ambos se sonríen, y aunque lo han dicho en broma, saben que se esconde mucha verdad en sus palabras. Porque una amistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin no está bien vista, y ahora que parece que avanzan, es mejor que sean discretos._

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_Parece que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo sola._

_Bundy no parece sorprenderse de que la haya seguido. Han pasado la última hora sentados en dos mesas separadas de la biblioteca, y en cuanto ella se ha levantado e internado entre las estanterías en busca de un nuevo libro, él la ha seguido discretamente al poco tiempo._

_Desde su charla el año anterior esperando para entrar a clase de Runas, habían encontrado más facilidades para hablar de vez en cuando. Cierto que eran encuentros breves, pero era más de lo que habían experimentado hasta entonces. Pero desde que había empezado aquel curso, y con Umbridge revoloteando por todos lados e imponiendo decretos a diestro y siniestro, encontrar un momento para hablar en privado había vuelto a ser difícil, de modo que a ambos les alegró saberse a salvo de oídos curiosos por un rato._

_—__La verdad es que sí—asiente ella, con un deje de tristeza—. Desde que el Club de Encantamientos es el único de los que forma parte Vicky que Umbridge ha aceptado que sigan abiertos, pasa más tiempo que nunca con los del Club. Y Ginny está saliendo con Michael Corner, y cuando no están juntos… bueno, prefiero no saber dónde se mete._

_—__Debe ser difícil para ti._

_—__¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo soportas pasar tanto tiempo solo?_

_Él se encoge de hombros._

_—__Defiendo la teoría de que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado. La mayoría de los de mi Casa tienen unas ideas tan absurdas que me hacen difícil pasar demasiado tiempo con ellos. Y la mayoría de los que no son Slytherin son demasiado superficiales como para creer que no todos somos iguales._

_—__Pero no todos los que no somos Slytherin pensamos eso, hay un montón de gente con la que podrías hablar y conseguir que admitieran que eres diferente._

_—__No me apetece perder el tiempo con ellos._

_—__¿Y yo qué?_

_Su voz tiene un tono implorante, y Bruce supone que para alguien que no está acostumbrado a estar solo no es fácil ver cómo la gente a su alrededor empieza a alejarse y a ocultar cosas. Bruce nunca tiene paciencia con nadie, pero por Bundy hará una excepción. Se acerca un poco más a ella y baja la voz._

_—__Mira, Bundy, yo estoy mejor solo, siempre ha sido así. Lo cual no significa que de vez en cuando no aparezcan personas cuya presencia aprecie, como tú. Pero yo soy una excepción, y la mayoría necesitáis estar rodeados de personas a las que valoráis. Entiendo que te cueste ver como algunos se alejan, pero las cosas están complicándose poco a poco, y todo el mundo tiene una manera diferente de enfrentarse a ello. Puede que te sea difícil, pero eres una Gryffindor. Eres fuerte y podrás superarlo._

_La chica le sonríe, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos, y Bruce se siente un poco mejor al ver que él también es capaz de ayudar a la gente. Pero en ese momento, alguien interrumpe la escena:_

_—__¿Te está molestando este Slytherin, Eve?_

_Colin Creevey ha aparecido entre las estanterías, y le mira fijamente con cara de enfado. Bruce se reiría si no tuviera experiencia en disimular sus emociones: él es casi una cabeza más alto que el menudo Creevey y sin duda, bastante más fuerte._

_—__No tienes de qué preocuparte, Creevey—dice él, y su voz vuelve a ser la de siempre, rebosante de arrogancia e indiferencia—. No estoy molestando a nadie._

_Alarga un brazo y saca de uno de los estantes más altos el libro que sabe que Bundy había ido inicialmente a buscar, porque él tuvo que hacer esos mismos deberes tres días antes. Se lo pone a la chica, considerablemente más baja que él, en las manos, y le dirige una última mirada antes de alejarse con elegancia del lugar._

* * *

><p><em>Hace unas cuantas semanas que Bundy le mencionó que practica hechizos en una de las clases abandonadas del sexto piso, y ahora que se están acercando sus TIMOs, lo hace con más razón todavía. Bruce ha ido algunas veces a practicar con ella, pero como este año ha entrado en el equipo de quidditch, no han sido muchas las ocasiones. Pero ahora que el último partido ya ha pasado y la temporada ha terminado, no tiene otras obligaciones, de modo que va a verla.<em>

_Cuando abre la puerta de la clase, se la encuentra practicando hechizos convocadores, uno de sus puntos débiles, pero lo deja por un momento para burlarse un poco de él._

_—__¿Qué se siente al quedar últimos en la Copa de quidditch?_

_Obviamente, no iba a dejarlo pasar: el último partido fue ayer, y Gryffindor, muy a su pesar, firmó una victoria espectacular ante Ravenclaw._

_—__Pregunta a los Hufflepuff, ellos están más acostumbrados. Yo aún lo estoy asimilando—replica, causando la risa de la chica._

_—__Este año los malos habéis sido vosotros._

_—__Tienes que tener en cuenta que nuestro capitán es un tipo como Urquhart, al que le cuesta pronunciar más de dos palabras seguidas; que para nuestros bateadores, Crabbe y Goyle, ya es todo un logro encontrar el campo sin indicaciones; y que además Malfoy nos ha dejado tirados la mitad de las veces y le ha tenido que sustituir el inútil de Harper…_

_—__Y tú te lesionaste antes del partido más importante. Sinceramente, contra Hufflepuff parecía que el único de Slytherin que sabía jugar a quidditch eras tú._

_Bruce se la queda mirando, sonriendo ligeramente y agradeciendo el cumplido. Es la única persona que conoce que es capaz de burlarse de alguien y sin cambiar la expresión o el tono de voz, hacerle sentir importante._

_No tiene ni idea de cómo o cuándo han surgido esos sentimientos hacia ella, pero lo cierto es que lo han hecho. Y desde hace unos cuantos meses, cada día que no ve sus brillantes ojos azules, el reflejo de su pelo color miel o su sincera sonrisa se le hace inútil y vacío. Ha aprendido a reconocer sus gestos y manías, y sabe que cuando está feliz no hay quien le borre la sonrisa de la cara, y que cuando está nerviosa cruza las piernas y flexiona los tobillos, y que cuando está triste se abraza a sí misma, como si no fuera a abandonarse._

_Ignora todo eso y camina hasta sentarse a su lado, encima del pupitre._

_—__Supongo que lo celebraríais a lo grande._

_—__Oh, ni te lo imaginas. Una fiesta enorme. ¿Y a que no sabes qué pasó? Harry Potter besó a Ginny._

_Eve Bundy juguetea con la varita en su mano izquierda, y tiene cruzadas las piernas, balanceándolas suavemente. A Bruce le interesa más eso que lo que haga Potter, pero se fuerza a contestarle._

_—__¿En serio Potter hizo eso?_

_—__Pues sí. Llegó del castigo mientras estábamos celebrándolo, fue derecho hacia Ginny y la besó._

_—__¿Y así es como Potter compensa el haber dejado tirado a su equipo en el último partido? ¿Con un beso?_

_Eve detiene el balanceo y clava su mirada azul en la suya marrón. Bruce no puede apartarse de esos ojos._

_—__Un beso puede no cambiar nada—murmura la chica, mirándole fijamente—, o puede cambiarlo todo._

_Y sin previo aviso, Eve une sus labios con los suyos, volviendo su mundo del revés._

_Por un momento no sabe cómo reaccionar, porque nunca ha visto indicios en la chica de que eso que tanto deseaba pudiera suceder. Pero no tarda en convencerse de que es real, y le responde con la misma intensidad. No es la primera vez que lo hace, porque ya ha habido dos o tres chicas de Slytherin que tenían curiosidad por saber cómo besaba. Pero sí es la primera vez que siente algo._

_Cuando se separan para respirar profundamente por un instante, Bruce no sabe cómo, pero con la emoción del momento se han levantado, las varitas han rodado por el suelo y tiene a Eve acorralada entre sus brazos y la pared. Los chicos se miran fijamente, con las respiraciones agitadas._

_—__¿Y quién decide—susurra Bruce, su nariz pegada a la de ella—si el beso no cambia nada o lo cambia todo?_

_—__Podemos decidirlo nosotros—responde Eve, y esta vez es él quien corta las distancias._

_Poco les importa a los jóvenes que están besándose en un aula abandonada de Hogwarts que afuera esté librándose una guerra contra un mago oscuro. No saben que en apenas un mes Dumbledore morirá, y sus vidas tal como las conocen cambiarán drásticamente. Porque en esos momentos, lo único importante para ellos es que todo entre ellos ha cambiado._

* * *

><p><em>Se besan apasionadamente, con ansias, antes de quedarse abrazados.<em>

_Acaba de empezar diciembre, y han tenido que pasar tres semanas sin ni siquiera dirigirse la mirada. La situación en el colegio es cada vez peor. Las torturas y castigos a alumnos son cada vez más frecuentes, y los Carrow parecen encantados con ello: da la impresión que cada castigo que imponen les llena de felicidad. Han prescindido del servicio de los prefectos y Premios Anuales, y lo que parece una renovada Brigada Inquisitorial como la de Umbridge, compuesta por los Slytherin más mayores y extremistas, es la que ahora patrulla los pasillos. Aparecen al menos una vez por semana pintadas que proclaman que "El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente", y aunque la mayoría de alumnos no entienden exactamente qué es el Ejército de Dumbledore, ver el nombre del antiguo director en las paredes les da ánimos para aguantar el infierno en el que se está convirtiendo el día a día._

_—__He hablado por fin con Ginny—dice Eve finalmente, cuando consiguen dejar de besarse—, y me lo ha confirmado. Ella es una de las que está detrás de las pintadas y demás. Ella, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom son algo así como los líderes, ahora que no está Harry Potter. La mayoría son de séptimo, tanto Gryffindor, como Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. De nuestro curso, aparte de ellas dos también estaba Colin, hasta el año pasado, y me ha dicho que hace una semana y media se han unido activamente Jake Toke y James Pilliwickle, los Hufflepuff._

_La información no le sorprende, pero es atemorizante saber que sus suposiciones son ciertas. Había que ser muy tonto para no ver que Neville Longbottom estaba tras la oposición a los Carrow (los mismos Carrow eran de los pocos que aún no se habían dado cuenta), más sabiendo las réplicas que les soltaba en las clases, y que los alumnos se contaban en sorprendidos susurros. Lo de Weasley también era de esperar, no por algo había sido novia de Potter, y Lovegood era más sorprendente, pero no debía olvidar que era una de las que había estado en el ministerio la noche en que Voldemort reapareció. Y que Toke y Pilliwickle, dos Hufflepuff amables y aparentemente inofensivos (pero que se creían demasiado graciosos para su gusto) se hubieran unido a la causa recientemente daban una idea de la magnitud que estaba alcanzando el grupo._

_—__Voy a unirme a ellos—informa Eve al cabo de un rato._

_Bruce la mira con desesperación y la estrecha contra sí, pero no dice nada. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que ha tomado una decisión, y nada de lo que él diga va a cambiar eso. Y no quiere perder el valioso y poco tiempo del que disponen juntos en algo que sabe que va a fracasar. Entonces toma su propia decisión._

_—__Pues yo voy a unirme a las patrullas._

_Eve le mira desconcertada, sin entender a qué viene eso._

_—__Yo no puedo unirme a vosotros, y solo no puedo hacer nada para ayudar. De momento los Carrow no se han fijado en mí, ventajas que tiene ser un Slytherin solitario y poco importante. Pero si me uno a las patrullas, puedo intentar que pillen a la menor gente posible, incluyéndote a ti. No quiero que acabes como Macmillan._

_Ernie Macmillan había sido atrapado fuera de los pasillos casi un mes atrás, durante una noche anterior a que una nueva pintada apareciese en una pared. Aunque le habían pillado muy lejos de esa zona del castillo y había jurado que no tenía nada que ver, había recibido un castigo ejemplar._

_—__Va a ser peligroso. Si te pillan engañándoles…_

_—__No será peor que si te pillan a ti haciendo de las vuestras._

_Se abrazan de nuevo._

_A continuación, Eve saca dos galeones de un bolsillo, y le explica que están hechizados con el encantamiento Proteico, de modo que con ellos pueden mandarse mensajes. Le dice que es el medio habitual de comunicación entre el Ejército de Dumbledore, y le ha pedido a Ginny, que le ha pedido a Terry Boot, que le haga un par especial, en teoría para comunicarse con sus padres. Con esa explicación, Bruce ve que el "Voy a unirme a ellos" anterior, era en realidad un "Me he unido a ellos", pero no se lo reprocha._

_—__Pero los quiero para poder hablar contigo con seguridad. Y si además ahora te unes a las patrullas, nos será doblemente útil._

_Bruce asiente y le da las gracias, sabiendo que es algo valioso._

_—__Ahora que mencionas a tus padres, ¿has sabido algo de tu madre?_

_La madre de Eve es hija de muggles. Desapareció de su casa al poco tiempo de que empezara a correr la voz de que se estaban llevando a Azkaban a los hijos de muggles. Para su sorpresa, Eve sonríe._

_—__Pues la verdad es que de mi madre no se sabe nada. Pero nuestra misteriosa y hasta hace nada desconocida tía abuela Anya, sueca y muggle, no para de enviarnos cartas a mi padre, mi hermano y a mí desde hace poco._

* * *

><p><em>Los días van sucediéndose lentamente uno tras otro, y las cosas no hacen sino empeorar. Ya es habitual ver a varios alumnos con cortes, golpes y otras heridas paseando con actitud orgullosa, y como Eve le informa poco después, todos ellos son parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Aún y así, Bruce no entiende como son tan estúpidos de ir pregonándolo por ahí: si los Carrow tuvieran alguna neurona funcionando en sus cerebros, haría tiempo que ya les habrían quitado las ganas de continuar.<em>

_Es la noche anterior a la vuelta a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad, y Bruce está haciendo una de las patrullas nocturnas, acompañado de tres Slytherin más: dos chicas de séptimo, Pansy Parkinson y Lily Moon, y Rud Harper, su compañero de curso. Harper camina a su lado y no deja de parlotear sobre las ganas que tiene de atrapar a alguien "en contra del sistema", como dice él. Parkinson le interrumpe de vez en cuando con su molesta voz, algunas veces porque cree haber oído algo y otras porque quiere dar su propia opinión sobre lo detestables que son los sangresucia. Moon simplemente anda en silencio y Bruce lo agradece, porque ya es bastante difícil ignorar a dos personas._

_Si está allí y no en su confortable cama, es porque Eve le ha avisado, gracias a las monedas, de que esa noche tienen planeado hacer una gran pintada en las puertas del Gran Comedor, para la que van a movilizar a casi todo el Ejército de Dumbledore. Y Bruce quiere asegurarse de que no pillan a nadie, mucho menos a Eve._

_Se acercan a terreno peligroso. Han estado bajando desde el quinto piso, y ahora que están en el primero, es posible que oigan algo, incluso por encima del parloteo de Harper. Solo espera que para cuando pasen por el vestíbulo no haya nadie._

_De repente se oyen un ruido de pasos tras ellos, y alguien que choca contra una pared. Bruce maldice mentalmente todo lo que se le ocurre, mientras Parkinson empieza a gritar:_

_—__¡Hay alumnos fuera de sus camas! ¡Separémonos, hay que atraparlos!_

_Se dan la vuelta y empiezan a correr. Lo que Parkinson ha hecho es estúpido, porque ahora ya saben que hay alguien persiguiéndolos, pero mejor para ellos. Parkinson se dirige hacia el piso inferior y Harper gira, también hacia abajo, en la esquina siguiente; mucho mejor, porque si había algún Hufflepuff implicado, este tendría tiempo de sobras para llegar a su Sala Común. Pero le preocupa más Moon: es más rápida de lo que había creído, y se dirige velozmente en la dirección en la que él cree que están huyendo. Tiene que detenerla._

_Echa a correr tras Moon, y tiene que subir tres pisos hasta que consigue llegar a su lado. Para ese entonces, los ruidos de pasos se han ido oyendo cada vez más cerca. Si siguen así, Moon va a verlos._

_Es cuando llegan al cuarto piso que Moon empieza a ir más lento, y Bruce se adapta a su ritmo. Cuando la chica parece que está confundida y ya no sabe hacia dónde girar, ven a alguien aparecer en la esquina siguiente a la suya, darse cuenta de que ellos están ahí y volver a desaparecer. Sus pasos no hacen ruido, pero la dirección es obvia: Neville Longbottom solo puede estarse dirigiendo a su Sala Común. Sin embargo, cuando se gira hacia Moon, con la intención de detenerla aún sin saber cómo, descubre que esta no hace ademán de moverse. Solo le apunta con la varita amenazadoramente._

_—__Tú no has visto nada—susurra la chica, los ojos oscuros clavados firmemente en él._

_—__No hemos visto nada—confirma él, sin parpadear. Y levanta los brazos, en señal que está de acuerdo._

_Ella le mira con la duda reflejada en la cara, pero él ignora eso y le tiende la mano. Moon se la estrecha pocos segundos después._

_No han cruzado una palabra más de la necesaria, pero no hace falta. Ya han entendido sus respectivos puntos de vista, y saben que no están solos._

_Al día siguiente, una enorme pintada en las puertas del Gran Comedor anuncia a todos los alumnos que van a desayunar que "El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue vivo"._

_Parkinson, Harper, Moon y él están en el despacho de Alecto Carrow, que está tremendamente furiosa porque otra vez, han sido incapaces de atrapar a alguien. Está despotricando contra los "traidores, inútiles, estúpidos críos" y cuando además les grita a ellos que no entiende cómo no pueden atrapar a una pandilla de alumnos, Bruce no sabe que se le pasa por la cabeza para espetar:_

_—__Tal vez es que no son tan estúpidos como crees._

_Nada más decirlo, se da cuenta del terrible error que ha cometido. ¿Cómo demonios es posible que haya perdido el control en el momento menos oportuno? Las otras cuatro personas en el despacho le miran pasmadas. Y entonces, Carrow emite un grito de frustración y le apunta con la varita:_

_—__¡Crucio!_

_El dolor es tan inesperado como intenso. Siente como si se le clavaran cientos de cuchillos a lo largo del cuerpo, y cae entre espasmos de dolor al suelo._

_—__¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!? ¡Es de los nuestros!—chilla Parkinson, aterrorizada. No hay duda de que está pensando que eso mismo podría pasarle a ella._

_Pero los gritos de Parkinson parece que hacen entrar en razón a la mortífaga, y el dolor se detiene tan abruptamente como empezó. Bruce intenta respirar profundamente, para recuperarse. Apoya las palmas de las manos en el suelo e intenta regularizar su respiración unas cuantas veces más antes de levantarse._

_—__Siempre está muy callado. A saber qué oculta—dice Carrow, mirándole fijamente._

_—__Si ayer hubieran estado todos callados, puede que hubiéramos podido pillar a alguien—replica él, en voz baja y entrecortada._

_Se incorpora finalmente, y Carrow le dirige una sonrisita apreciativa que no augura nada bueno. Maldice mentalmente el estúpido espíritu Gryffindor que parece haberle contagiado Eve._

_—__Podrías ser un buen mortífago, a pesar del inútil de tu padre—comenta como quien no quiere la cosa._

_Bruce se tensa, porque esa situación es precisamente la que ha tratado de evitar con todas sus fuerzas desde que todo empezó a ir mal._

_—__Prefiero acabar mis estudios antes—dice con el tono más neutro y seco posible._

_—__Lo tendré en cuenta._

_A continuación les echa del despacho, apresurándoles a que recojan sus baúles y se vayan lo antes posible del castillo._

_Está preocupado. Puede que haya ganado tiempo, pero ha atraído la mirada de Alecto Carrow, y eso no puede ser bueno. Solo espera que el estúpido de Potter, esté donde esté, haga algo pronto. En caso contrario, la situación para él aún puede empeorar._

_—__Controla tu boca si quieres ser útil, Vaisey—le suelta al oído Lily Moon cuando pasa por su lado._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Da igual lo que digas. Nos vamos. Te espero arriba."_

_Ese es el mensaje que a través de la moneda le ha mandado Bruce a Eve en el Gran Comedor, mientras la profesora McGonagall explicaba cómo iba a ser la evacuación. Bruce sabe que Eve lo ha leído, porque la ha estado observando desde su mesa. Ella ha sacado algo de su bolsillo, lo ha mirado, y después ha asentido imperceptiblemente, dirigiéndole una mirada asustada._

_Eso ha sido hace más de media hora._

_Ahora está solo, aunque rodeado de gente, en Cabeza de Puerco. Desde ahí se están desapareciendo los alumnos que pueden, mientras los demás hacen cola para irse por la chimenea de la habitación de al lado. Y Eve no está._

_"__¿Dónde estás?" es lo que le ha mandado hace apenas cinco minutos. Y cuando nota la moneda arder en su bolsillo, la saca inmediatamente._

_"__Lo siento. Me quedo."_

_Bruce tiene ganas de gritar y llorar. No puede ser. No puede quedarse. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que las probabilidades de morir en la batalla son terriblemente altas? Tiene que sacarla de ahí como sea. ¿Pero cómo?_

_Desesperado, mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta de que no muy lejos de él está Colin Creevey, junto con algunos Gryffindor y algún que otro Hufflepuff de cursos inferiores (y también cree reconocer a un Ravenclaw de quinto). Creevey no ha estado en Hogwarts ese año por ser hijo de muggles, pero supone que lo habrán llamado al ser miembro del ED. Y si no se equivoca, Creevey aún no debe haber cumplido los diecisiete, y por eso le han echado._

_Ve como disimuladamente, uno de los chicos del grupo de Creevey camina hacia el retrato y se mete en el pasadizo que lleva a Hogwarts, mientras los demás le cubren. Y ya sabe qué hacer._

_Espera hasta que el último de los que vuelven de incógnito entre en el pasillo, y justo después, entra él. Lo recorre por segunda vez en silencio, intentando no llamar la atención. Cuando llega de nuevo al castillo, espera a que todos hayan abandonado la sala, y después sale él._

_A partir de ahí, los recuerdos son confusos. Sabe que poco después de eso se cruzó con Creevey, y el chico le sonrió y le felicitó a gritos por ser valiente y defender la justicia. Sabe que tardó una eternidad en encontrarse con Eve, y antes de ello tuvo que esquivar a una gran cantidad de combatientes. Y que cuando la encontró, apenas tuvo tiempo de reprocharle lo estúpidamente Gryffindor que estaba siendo, porque un hechizo la golpeó en la espalda y cayó automáticamente desmayada en sus brazos. Recuerda la desesperación que sintió, y que lo único que se le ocurrió para ponerla a salvo fue volver por el pasadizo. Pero mucho antes de conseguir llegar se cruzó con Maggie Ackerley, una Hufflepuff de su curso, y esta les ayudó a esconderse en un pasadizo secreto. Pasaron lo que le parecieron horas escondidos en la oscuridad, sin ser capaz de reanimar a Eve, hasta que Voldemort dio una tregua y fue capaz de ir hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la señora Pomfrey consiguió despertarla. Después Harry Potter murió y revivió, y finalmente Voldemort cayó muerto en el suelo del Gran Comedor. Lo que mejor recuerda de ese amanecer es la indescriptible felicidad que sintió cuando Eve le abrazó, llorando de alegría, sin que importara que estuvieran rodeados de gente._

* * *

><p><em>Al año siguiente, casi todos los que vuelven a Hogwarts repiten curso. Y la segunda vez que hace sexto y el año de séptimo resultan ser el periodo de felicidad más largo que ha atravesado Bruce en toda su vida.<em>

_Ha sido difícil, porque ha habido muchos muertos. Aunque él no tenía una relación precisamente estrecha con ninguno, para Eve fue más difícil: aparte de Colin Creevey, también habían muerto una compañera de habitación y otro chico Gryffindor. Pero aquella vez, él podía estar a su lado para ayudarla._

_Por otra parte, las parejas parecieron multiplicarse tras la batalla. No solo ellos dos se dejaban ver en público juntos, sino que otros como Maggie Ackerley (gracias a quien probablemente Eve y él estaban vivos) y Jake Toke, uno de los que se había unido al ED el último año, empezaron a salir prácticamente desde que iniciaron el nuevo curso. También Vicky Frobisher, la mejor amiga de Eve, empezó una relación con un chico del Club de Encantamientos, y varios de los alumnos de séptimo se juntaron; además de que Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood también salieron un tiempo, pero esos no duraron mucho._

_Bruce dedica gran parte de esos dos años a las dos cosas que más feliz le hacen: el quidditch y pasar tiempo con Eve. Slytherin sigue sin ganar la Copa, pero él destaca por encima de todos los cazadores, tal vez solo comparable a Ginny Weasley, pero ella solo regresa por un año; justo después de acabar sexto, la chica se convierte en reserva del Holyhead Harpies. Y pasar tiempo con Eve es ahora más tranquilo: pueden hacerlo a la vista de todos, y aunque hay quienes les ven con malos ojos, a la mayoría no les importa mucho y se preocupan por sus propias vidas. Gracias a su novia, que es una persona más sociable que él (algo que tampoco es muy difícil), ha tenido que pasar más tiempo rodeado de gente, en especial de Gryffindor amigos suyos, pero también con Hufflepuff como Ackerley, cuya relación con Eve se estrechó después de la batalla, pues nunca habían sido muy amigas. Y para demostrar que él también ha aprendido a tolerar la presencia de más personas por sí solo, él ha desarrollado algo parecido a una amistad con Lily Moon, Tracey Davis y Theodore Nott, los Slytherin que como él, hicieron lo posible desde las sombras para ayudar al ED._

_Más de dos años después de la batalla, los alumnos de séptimo acaban de terminar sus exámenes de EXTASIS, y muchos de ellos aprovechan el buen tiempo alrededor del lago, esperando a que pasen los pocos días que quedan hasta que sea hora de volver a sus casas._

_Bruce y Eve están tendidos bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al agua. Ella juguetea con los mechones del pelo rubio de él, que simplemente disfruta de la cálida brisa._

_—__¿Ya has enviado todas las cartas?—pregunta Eve después de un largo silencio._

_Él asiente, sin abrir los ojos. Se siente como si estuviera flotando._

_—__¿Dónde crees que te ficharán?_

_—__Ni idea. Ojalá el Puddlemere, pero cualquiera me vale._

_—__Ginny me envió una carta hace dos días. Dice que el año que viene tiene muchas posibilidades de ser titular._

_—__¿En serio? No me extraña, la verdad. Después de mí, siempre ha sido la mejor._

_Eve ríe, pero él no está del todo tranquilo. A pesar de que sea bueno, sabe que no será fácil que le elijan. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que en esos dos años no se ha incorporado ningún Slytherin a los equipos, pero espera que sea por su falta de calidad, y no por la discriminación que se intuye._

_—__Y tú, ¿ya has enviado algo al Ministerio?_

_—__Sabes que quiero esperar a tener las notas de los EXTASIS._

_—__¿De verdad crees que hace falta? Sabes que tendrás las notas necesarias…_

_—__Probablemente. Pero quedará mucho mejor si la primera vez que les escribo, lo hago con mis notas._

_Eve siempre ha querido ser miembro del Wizengamot. Sabe que será un camino difícil y largo, y por eso quiere empezar causando la mejor impresión posible en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica._

_—__Te irá bien, lo sabes._

_Eve se inclina y le besa. Bruce nunca había podido imaginar que, después de todo lo que ha pasado y todas las preocupaciones, pudiera llegar a sentirse tan completo._

* * *

><p>Después de firmar el contrato, David Smith se ha puesto en pie, aún más sonriente si cabe, y le ha invitado a acompañarle a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones del equipo.<p>

Poco después de aceptar, Bruce descubre que la visita incluye muchos más información aparte de la visita de las oficinas de los Minotaurs.

Lo primero que hace Smith, aparte de insistir en que le llame David ("Por favor, solo tengo diez años más que tú, podría ser tu hermano") es llevarle hacia un ventanal y enseñarle las vistas.

—Ahora mismo, Bruce, estás viendo el distrito de Manhattan, Nueva York, desde un trigésimo primer piso.

Las oficinas no son excesivamente grandes. En ese alto piso de un rascacielos muggle se encuentran los despachos de directivos y gente importante del equipo, además de salas de reuniones, una sala de estar y otros espacios útiles. La sala menos muggle de todo el lugar es la que lleva el brillante cartel de "Sala de transporte". En el interior hay un par de chimeneas conectadas a la red flu, espacios habilitados para la aparición y una amplia colección de trasladores que les llevan directamente al estadio.

—Tengo entendido que en Europa no tenéis estadios fijos para cada equipo, pero aquí hay espacio de sobras. Aún y así, está bastante alejado, al norte de la villa de Monticello, cerca de unos lagos. Como es bastante difícil y largo llegar hasta allí cada día, lo mejor es que vengas aquí y utilices los trasladores para llegar al estadio. Ya te explicarán cómo funcionan las cosas con los partidos fuera de casa. Ah, y no seas tan antisocial de aparecerte aquí e irte al estadio sin saludar. Siempre puedes llegar hasta aquí a pie o en transporte público, pero cuida la vestimenta. El resto de gente que trabaja en el edificio son muggles, y ya nos consideran una asociación de gente un tanto extraña… Pero son buenos tipos. Excepto el jefe del piso quince. Si te cruzas con él, mejor no digas nada.

Smith sigue guiándole a través del piso, presentándole a las pocas personas que trabajan ahí.

—Yo era un bateador excelente—sigue explicando Smith—pero en mi último año en el colegio tuve un accidente y me caí de la escoba. Me rompí una pierna por cinco sitios diferentes. Pudieron curarme, pero no del todo, y desde entonces cojeo. Y prefiero ver el quidditch desde tierra firme.

Smith sigue hablando. Le cuenta que conoció al señor Higgins dos años atrás, en la final del Mundial del 98, y desde ese día mantienen una magnífica relación de amistad. También le explica la situación en la que está el quidditch en el continente americano, algo que Bruce agradece, porque aunque haya leído _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, informarse de primera mano es algo muy útil.

—Desde siempre el quidditch aquí ha tenido que competir con el quodpot, mucho más popular. Pero desde hace un par de décadas estamos ganando popularidad, y cada vez más gente viene a ver los partidos. Hay quince equipos en total en Estados Unidos, y la liga suele acabar en mayo (excepto los años de competición internacional de selecciones, que acaba en abril). Actualmente, el enemigo a batir son los Fitchburg Finches, que han ganado la liga los últimos tres años, y que llevan dos seguidos llegando a los cuartos del Torneo Internacional Americano de Quidditch (donde, por cierto, participan los dos mejores clasificados de la liga de cada país en la temporada anterior). Los Sweetwater All-Stars son los que han quedado segundos estos tres años. Nosotros quedamos terceros el año pasado, y esperamos ser capaces de mejorar este. A ver si nos ayudas a lograrlo.

Poco después toman uno de los trasladores al estadio, y Bruce se sorprende al ver lo grande que es. Ha olvidado que con lo grande que es Estados Unidos, que sea una minoría la gente que sigue el quidditch no quiere decir lo mismo que una minoría en Inglaterra.

—El entrenador se llama Henry Johnson—le informa Smith mientras le enseña los vestuarios—. Cincuenta y cuatro años, jugó de buscador en tres equipos diferentes, incluido este, y ganó la Liga cinco veces. Jugó con la selección nacional más de treinta partidos. Esta temporada cumplirá una década dirigiendo a los Minotaurs.

—¿Y qué hay de mis compañeros?—pregunta Bruce en uno de esos extraños momentos en los que Smith se calla.

—Aparte de ti, tenemos otros siete jugadores, y estamos pensando en incorporar uno más, que pueda jugar como guardián y cazador. Son buena gente, la mayor parte del tiempo. El más mayor es Jeffrey, de quien ya te he hablado. El más joven, sin contarte a ti, es Brian, también cazador, que cumplió veintiuno en junio. Ya los irás conociendo, a ellos y a los demás. Y tengo otra pregunta para ti: ¿has pensado en el alojamiento?

—Lo he estado pensando—responde al cabo de un tiempo—. Quería pasar unos días en alguna pensión, y después buscar algún piso disponible en la zona mágica…

Ahí se detiene, porque no sabe cómo es la zona mágica de Nueva York (si es que la hay), porque no ha tenido tiempo de buscar nada de información al respecto. Pero Smith le dirige una mirada divertida.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. Dos de nuestros jugadores, Brian y Jason, comparten un buen piso de cuatro habitaciones. Está en un edificio muggle, pero no muy lejos de la zona mágica. Puedes quedarte con ellos un tiempo, para que te ayuden a adaptarte, y después ya decidirás si sigues allí o si prefieres buscar algo para ti solo. ¿Qué me dices?

Bruce se lo piensa. No es mala opción: si está con dos componentes del equipo, le será más fácil aprender las costumbres del país e integrarse, además de que le podrán enseñar muchísimas cosas que solo le sería difícil descubrir. Y aunque no sea un Ravenclaw, tiene curiosidad por aprender. Y si los tipos resultan insoportables (aunque los dos últimos años ha aprendido a ser más tolerante) siempre puede mudarse al cabo de un tiempo.

—Acepto.

Smith le dedica una sonrisa radiante (¿se le habrá desencajado alguna vez la mandíbula de tanto sonreír?) y le dice:

—¡Genial! Seguro que estarán encantados de recibirte. Volvamos a Nueva York, te acompañaré al piso. Hace pocos días que han vuelto de vacaciones, y desde que supieron que íbamos a fichar a un británico, no han dejado de incordiar enviando howlers para saber cuándo llegabas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Primero de todo, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Y ahora, unas pocas explicaciones sobre el capítulo:**_

_**Soy consciente de que Vaisey es casi un OC, por eso he querido dedicar este capítulo casi exclusivamente a darle un pasado (y para ver si alguien descubre que le tiene tanto cariño como yo). Eve Bundy sí que es una OC completamente (aunque su apellido aparece en **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**), y para hacerla más real preferí darle amigos conocidos, como Colin, Ginny e incluso Vicky Frobisher (chica que hizo las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, pero que al final no entró porque el Club de Encantamientos era su prioridad...). Otra cosa más: como es obvio, el fic se desarrollará principalmente en Nueva York, por lo que aviso que la mayoría de personajes serán una multitud de OC y que voy a usar mucho la imaginación para introducir la magia en la gran ciudad (yo aquí inventándomelo todo y saldrá una película que me lo desmontará en un par de años. Qué se le va a hacer...), y para compensar, también le he dado un trío de amigos conocidos a Vaisey (Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis y Lily Moon) que irán teniendo sus apariciones regularmente.**_

_**Por último, ¡muchas gracias a **Bloody Snake.6** por el review! Mencionas a Eve y sobre si se podrán arreglar... Bueno, eso no puedo responderlo, pero en este capítulo hay mucho más de la relación de estos dos, y aviso que no será ni de lejos su última aparición. Y Bruce es jugador de quidditch, por lo que sí que habrá narraciones de entrenamientos y partidos (espero hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para que no se haga aburrido ni parecido al fútbol), pero también habrá mucho más que contar.**_

_**Ahora sí, esto es todo. Un review me haría enormemente feliz, por cortito que sea, y responderé cualquier duda que se os ocurra :).**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Hola, compañeros de piso

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Hola, compañeros de piso<strong>

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_¿Estados Unidos?—repite Eve, y se queda pensando en silencio antes de añadir—Pero ir en traslador hasta allí cada día será agotador, y te dará muchos problemas con el Ministerio. Creo que deberías decirles que no._

_Bruce se la queda mirando. No sabe muy bien qué decir, y teme que cualquier cosa haga estallar la pelea que se les está echando encima._

_—__No tendría que ir en traslador cada día. Me quedaría a vivir allí—prefiere guardarse la bomba para el final. Por Merlín, no quiere que llegue el momento de ver la acusación en los ojos de Eve._

_—__Bueno, pues más razón todavía para decirles que no. No te puedes ir así como así. Tienes tu vida aquí._

_Bruce respira hondo._

_—__Ya les he dicho que sí._

_Eve no reacciona durante unos instantes. Primero viene la sorpresa, luego la incredulidad, y finalmente, la acusación._

_—__¿Has dicho que sí? ¿Sin mencionarme nada antes?_

_—__Podrías venir conmigo. Podríamos empezar una vida nueva en Nueva York…_

_—__¡Yo no quiero una vida nueva, maldita sea! ¡Yo quiero mi vida aquí, en Inglaterra! ¡Este es mi sitio, y lo sabes! ¡Y también debería ser el tuyo!_

_No suelen discutir demasiado. Solo cuando él hace un comentario demasiado cruel, o cuando ella es demasiado impetuosa. Y ahora que Eve ha explotado, a Bruce le enfada no saber cómo actuar con ella._

_—__Sabes perfectamente que no me van a dejar encontrar mi lugar aquí—replica Bruce, intentando mantener la calma._

_—__¡Porque estás obsesionado con el quidditch! ¡Si tuvieras otra opción, no te costaría tanto encontrar un lugar para ti!_

_—__¿Obsesión? ¿Lo llamas obsesión?—ruge Bruce, porque ha tocado un punto sensible—¡Por Merlín, es lo único que sé hacer bien! ¡Lo único que quiero es jugar a quidditch, y aquí no me dejan!_

_—__¡Claro! ¡Porque lo único que te importa es el quidditch! ¡Y yo no soy más que un estorbo!_

_En ese punto se queda clavado, porque no se puede creer que Eve haya dicho eso._

_—__¿Insinúas que no te quiero?—baja la voz, que se convierte en un susurro amenazante, y se acerca más a ella—Estás diciendo que me escapé para verte a escondidas durante un año, que fingí unirme a los Carrow para protegerte, que volví a Hogwarts durante la batalla para encontrarte, ¿y que en realidad no te quiero?_

_La mirada de Eve sigue siendo desafiante, y aguanta su discurso para responder con fiereza:_

_—__Si tomas decisiones tan importantes como esta sin decirme nada, sí. Creo que en realidad no me quieres tanto como dices._

_—__Si eso es lo que piensas, puede que seas tú la que no me quiere tanto como dices._

_Ni sus reflejos de cazador le sirven para detener lo que está a punto de pasar hasta que ha ocurrido: le arde la mejilla derecha, justo donde Eve acaba de abofetearle. Se toca la piel caliente, sin creer que lo haya hecho. Eve tiene los ojos brillantes._

_—__Ni se te ocurra decir eso—espeta ella, con las manos cerradas en puños._

_—__Es lo mismo que tú has dicho—contesta él con dureza._

_Bruce supo desde el mismo momento en el que avisó a Eve para verse ese día que eso iba a ocurrir. Pero no quería. Pero sin embargo, el punto donde no hay vuelta atrás ha llegado, y los dos se han dicho cosas tan hirientes que no es tan fácil arreglarlo._

_Y de todos modos, ¿tendría algún arreglo si uno de los dos fuera un poco menos orgulloso y fuera capaz de pedir perdón?_

_Ella no quiere irse de Reino Unido. Tiene allí a su familia, sus amigos, y un futuro prometedor en su carrera hacia el tribunal del Wizengamot._

_Él necesita irse. Sus amigos pueden resistir sin él, y se le niega el trabajo de sus sueños que le ofrecen en otro país. Puede que por su soñada profesión vuelva algún día, pero pueden pasar varios años._

_No hay manera de conciliar sus ideas. No pueden coincidir. Sus caminos tienen que separarse._

_Y los dos lo saben._

_—__Adiós, Vaisey—dice finalmente Eve, con una frialdad inusitada._

_No hay una última mirada. No hay un último beso. No hay una última sonrisa. Eve se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza._

_La habitación queda en un silencio sepulcral. Bruce es incapaz de moverse aún. Los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana parecen haber perdido intensidad._

_Se acabó. Y saber que va a fichar por un equipo de quidditch de verdad solo puede llenar una parte del hueco que Eve acaba de dejar._

* * *

><p>David Smith le agarró de un brazo justo antes de desaparecerse, y cuando volvieron a pisar el suelo, Bruce se encontró en lo que parecía un armario de escobas, pero escobas muggles, con el director deportivo casi pegado a él en la semioscuridad.<p>

—Oh, vaya, se me olvidó mencionártelo—dijo Smith, mientras palpaba la pared a su lado hasta que encontró el interruptor que accionaba la luz. Una solitaria bombilla se encendió sobre sus cabezas—. No puedes aparecerte directamente en el piso, pero sí en el edificio. Normativa estadounidense, ya sabes. Lo que debes hacer es aparecerte aquí y subirte luego a los ascensores.

Smith abrió la oxidada puerta de metal con facilidad, y la luz del sol entró en el diminuto cuarto. Bruce salió tras Smith, y se encontró, por suerte, en un espacioso y bien iluminado recibidor. Al otro lado de las grandes puertas de cristal, se veía la calle y un gran número de coches a toda velocidad. Una enorme colección de buzones estaba en la pared frente a él, bajo un gran espejo alargado.

Nada en el lugar delataba que había magos viviendo en algún lugar del rascacielos. No era que Bruce tuviera nada en contra de los muggles, pero al haber vivido siempre en zonas mágicas, no estaba para nada acostumbrado al entorno muggle. Y sin embargo, en ese lugar todo lo mágico parecía estar integrado perfectamente con los muggles, desde las oficinas de quidditch hasta su nueva residencia. Tenía curiosidad por saber si el piso en sí también era tan muggle, y quería ver cómo era la zona mágica de la ciudad.

Smith le arrastró hacia lo que él había llamado _ascensor_. Cuando un rato después de pulsar el botón se abrió la puerta ante ellos, y Smith apretó la tecla con el número diecisiete como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Bruce no fue capaz de decir que no había visto nunca un ascensor. Y fue una suerte que se lo hubiera enseñado, porque él habría creído que era un armario más, y habría subido los diecisiete pisos a pie. Y eso era algo que no le parecía precisamente divertido.

Finalmente, el ascensor se detuvo abriendo sus puertas. Un brillante diecisiete plateado estaba colgado en la pared amarilla, y Smith se dirigió sin vacilar hacia un pasillo hacia la derecha. Bruce le siguió, y se detuvieron pocos segundos después delante de una pesada puerta de madera con una F marcada. Smith golpeó con los nudillos la puerta. Se oyeron ruidos en el interior, y a los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió y apareció uno de sus nuevos compañeros de piso. Bruce no cambió la expresión de su cara, a pesar de lo extraño que parecía el tipo.

Era alto, tal vez un poco más que él, puede que cerca del metro ochenta y cinco. Unos ojos azules destacaban en su cara morena por el sol, acompañados por una nariz recta y unos labios finos. Que estuviera sin camiseta y vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos, mostrando que estaba en buena forma, hubiera sido un detalle relevante si no fuera por el calor que hacía, y también si no fuera porque lo que más destacaba del chico era el pelo revuelto y de un llamativo color azul oscuro.

—Vaya, David, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Los entrenos no empiezan hasta el lunes, ¿verdad?—saludó el chico, hasta que reparó en Bruce, y entonces, la comprensión iluminó su cara—¡Oh, es él! ¿Es nuestro? ¿Nos lo quedamos? ¡Jason, ven aquí! ¡David nos ha traído al británico!

David soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, el primer entreno es el lunes. Y sí, este es el británico, pero tiene un nombre. Todo vuestro, pero no le asustéis mucho—contestó con tranquilidad Smith.

—Venga, pasad. No os quedéis en la puerta, queremos conocerle—otra figura apareció por detrás del chico de pelo azul.

Para tranquilidad de Bruce, el que debía ser Jason tenía un aspecto más normal. Era un poco más bajo que el otro, pero de hombros más anchos. Las facciones eran duras, pero tenía una sonrisa tranquilizante. Los ojos eran grandes y marrones, y el pelo era de un muy normal color negro. Además, iba completamente vestido, aunque fuera con pantalones cortos y una camiseta que parecía ser más vieja que él.

Smith pasó al interior del piso, con Bruce pisándole los talones. El director deportivo lanzó una mirada incrédula al lavaplatos lleno de platos sucios, que se veía desde el salón en el que acababan de entrar. Inmediatamente, Jason recogió una varita que había en una mesilla frente al sofá, y apuntó con ella a los platos, que empezaron a lavarse solos. Smith esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, y Bruce se sentó junto a él. El chico del pelo azul desapareció durante unos instantes por el pasillo del fondo y volvió con una camiseta puesta. Él y Jason se sentaron en los sillones junto al sofá, y se quedaron mirando a los recién llegados con curiosidad.

—Chicos, os presento a Bruce Vaisey, de Inglaterra. Es nuestro nuevo cazador. Acaba de llegar esta mañana a Nueva York, así que no sabe nada de nuestro estilo de vida. Como habréis podido notar, no habla mucho, pero un buen amigo me ha dicho que es de fiar. Se quedará con vosotros un tiempo, hasta que crea que es el momento de huir. Lo único que os pido es que le ayudéis en todo lo posible, ¿de acuerdo?—los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, y Smith pasó a dirigirse a él—Bruce, ellos son Brian Rogers y Jason Lane. Brian es cazador, como tú, y Jason es nuestro guardián. Será la tercera temporada en los Minotaurs para los dos. Como ya te he dicho, son buena gente, pero si tienes algún problema no dudes en comunicármelo.

—Oye, ¿pero cómo íbamos a dar nosotros algún problema?—protestó el chico de pelo azul, Brian, haciéndose el ofendido.

Smith le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú asegúrate de no darlos otra vez y no tendré que explicarte cómo. Y bien, Bruce, ¿tienes alguna duda?

Tragó saliva antes de hablar por primera vez.

—No de momento, supongo que iré adaptándome. Aunque debería volver a Inglaterra un par de días en cuanto sea posible. Ya había avisado de que era probable que me iba a quedar aquí, pero debería ir a decirlo en persona y a recoger mis cosas.

Smith asintió en silencio, y los otros dos siguieron callados.

—Bien… Debido a las normas del Congreso y el Ministerio, no puedes coger más de dos trasladores transoceánicos en un periodo de siete días, así que no puedes irte este fin de semana si no quieres perderte la primera semana de entrenamientos, y definitivamente no queremos eso. Pero podemos pedirte uno de ida y vuelta el fin de semana que viene—explicó Smith.

—Me vale.

—Perfecto—Smith se puso en pie, estrechándole la mano a Bruce—. Si está todo arreglado, yo me voy ya. Te dejo en manos de Jason y Brian. Deberíamos vernos en el entrenamiento del lunes, pero si surge cualquier contratiempo, no dudes en contactar conmigo. Hasta pronto, chicos.

Jason y Brian se despidieron al unísono mientras Smith abandonaba el piso. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el silencio inundó la estancia.

Bruce sintió un escalofrío, pero se aseguró de no demostrarlo.

Estaba solo. En una ciudad nueva, en un país nuevo. Sin nadie conocido a su alrededor. Y con dos tipos mayores que él observándole con curiosidad desde los sillones a ambos lados.

—Así que británico, ¿eh?—fue el del pelo azul el primero en hablar, con una sonrisa ladeada—Tienes un acento de lo más divertido. Voy a conseguir que hables todo el tiempo, ya lo verás.

—Calma, Brian. ¿No ves que no es de los tuyos? Déjale respirar un poco—intervino Jason, para alivio de Bruce.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ver qué desastre has hecho con los platos. Tú explícale cosas con calma—ironizó Brian, sin perder la sonrisa y levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

Cuando los dejó solos, Jason le sonrió amistosamente, y Bruce se relajó un poco. El joven transmitía una extraña sensación de paz que agradeció, después del bullicio que habían supuesto unas pocas horas con Smith.

—Se nota que no estás acostumbrado a los Amarillos. ¿Te ha agobiado mucho David?—le preguntó Jason.

—Un poco. Habla a más velocidad de la que puedo procesar la información—asintió Bruce, pero después notó que había algo que le había llamado la atención—¿Qué has dicho de Amarillos?

Jason se adelantó un poco más en el sillón.

—Ah, sí. Eso es lo primero que deberías saber. Los ingleses estudiáis en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Y es ahí donde os separan por Casas. Y sois los del famoso Sombrero Seleccionador—ante los asentimientos de Bruce, Jason seguía hablando, por suerte, con mucha más tranquilidad que Smith—. Pues verás, aquí también nos separan, pero lo hacen por el color de nuestra esencia. O nuestra aura, o nuestro espíritu… No se sabe muy bien exactamente por qué, les gusta que sea un pequeño misterio. La cuestión es que cuando entramos en el colegio nos ponen una capa (según tengo entendido, a imitación de vuestro sombrero) que determina qué color somos: cada uno se llama División. Hay ocho Divisiones: Blanco, Amarillo, Naranja, Rojo, Púrpura, Azul, Verde y Negro. Cada una tiene tres palabras que lo definen, pero con el tiempo ya verás que algunas diferencias son muy sutiles, y en el fondo no es tan importante. Pero por ejemplo, la mayoría de Amarillos tienen esa energía desbordante de Smith.

—Porque es una de nuestras tres palabras: alegría, energía y lealtad. Yo también soy Amarillo—intervino Brian, saltando por encima del sofá y sentándose junto a Bruce. Ante la mirada recriminatoria de Jason, este se defendió con las manos en alto—. Oh, vamos. Yo también quiero ser profe del nuevo.

Jason suspiró.

—Está bien—accedió finalmente—. Pero tómatelo con tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto—asintió solemnemente Brian, y después se giró hacia Bruce—. Muy bien, británico. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Vas a seguir llamándome británico todo el tiempo?

—¿Por qué no? Se me dan mal los nombres, pero no me voy a olvidar de que eres británico.

—Se llama Bruce, Brian.

—¿Y te has dado cuenta de lo gracioso que es eso? ¡Bruce el británico! ¡Empieza igual! ¡E igual que mi nombre! Podrían llamarnos la triple B: Brian y Bruce el Británico. Aunque siendo solo dos, no tendría mucho sentido el nombre triple…—ante la mirada ceñuda de Jason y la desconcertada de Bruce, Brian se quedó finalmente callado—Bueno, puede que acabe acordándome de tu nombre. Pero de momento, británico es más gracioso.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza. Aquel tipo de pelo azul tenía una energía desbordante, y aunque eso probablemente era bueno para cuando jugaba a quidditch, lo cierto era que tendría que armarse de paciencia para convivir con él hasta que se acostumbrara. Ya era mala suerte que las primeras personas con las que se encontraba en Estados Unidos fueran precisamente de la División que, a primera vista, parecía ser lo más opuesto a él. Aunque Jason parecía ser alguien bastante más calmado, y si llevaba dos años conviviendo con Brian, debía tener una paciencia considerable…

—¿Y tú, de qué División eres?—preguntó Bruce.

—Ah, sí, no te lo he dicho aún. Yo soy Verde: armonía, estabilidad y optimismo.

—Un aburrido—puntualizó Brian.

—Sé adaptarme al carácter que requiere la situación—matizó Jason, sin perder la sonrisa tranquilizadora—. ¿Más preguntas?

—¿Y los demás del equipo? ¿Predomina alguna División?

—No precisamente—fue Brian el que respondió—. Tenemos dos Naranjas, y son de los que más tenemos. Además de nosotros, hay un Azul, y las chicas son Rojo y Blanco.

—¿Hay dos chicas?

—Sí. En Inglaterra los equipos también son mixtos, ¿no?—fue el turno de Jason—Las conocerás pronto, no te preocupes. Aunque te aviso que una está comprometida con uno de los bateadores, así que ve con cuidado.

—La dulce Eli—Brian soltó un dramático suspiro sobreactuado—. Nos ha conquistado a todos, pero Donald se ha llevado el premio.

—Como si tú pudieras quejarte después de lo de Gina—replicó Jason.

—¿Así que tú tienes algo con la otra chica?—quiso saber Bruce, algo confundido.

Para su sorpresa, los dos chicos se rieron inmediatamente.

—Gina tiene algo con quien quiere, y cuando quiere—explicó Brian entre risas—. Tuvimos algo hace un año, pero ella es una Rojo hecha y derecha.

—Las palabras que definen Rojo son pasión, determinación y valor—intervino en ese punto Jason—. Y Gina lleva lo de pasión al límite, ya lo entenderás cuando la conozcas.

Bruce asintió, todavía sin entender mucho de qué iba el asunto, pero tampoco era que le importara mucho. Por lo visto, la relación de esa chica con el resto del mundo debía ser algo extraña. De todos modos, él no estaba muy interesado en chicas en esos momentos. La ruptura con Eve había sido muy dolorosa y reciente. Lo habían dejado para que él pudiera cumplir su sueño de jugar profesionalmente a quidditch, y eso iba a hacer. Nada de chicas en su vida.

—¿Qué edad tenéis?

—Yo cumplo veinticuatro a final de mes—dijo Jason.

—Yo tengo veintiuno. De hecho, era el pequeño del equipo, pero ahora que has llegado tú… ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Bruce el Bebé Británico! ¡Puedes ser triple B tú solo!

—Y tú, ¿cuántos años tienes?—le preguntó Jason, ignorando el arrebato emocional de su compañero de piso.

—Diecinueve.

—Espera, hay algo que no me cuadra—saltó Brian, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. David nos dijo que acababas de salir del colegio. Y vosotros tenéis siete años, como nosotros. Deberías tener dieciocho.

—Es algo complicado—respondió Bruce.

—Es por lo de la guerra, ¿no?—dijo entonces Jason, con un tono de voz cuidadoso—Estuvisteis en guerra hasta hace poco. Supongo que hubo mucha confusión y os saltasteis algunos cursos.

—Algo así.

—Y también es por la guerra que ahora estás aquí—continuó Jason.

—Más o menos—respondió secamente.

—Espera un momento—Brian se había puesto serio de golpe, y su expresión no parecía encajar con el pelo azul brillante—. Has venido a Estados Unidos después de que acabe la guerra, por alguna razón. ¿Tú de qué lado estabas en esa guerra?

Bruce se tensó. No le apetecía tener que contar los detalles de su vida a esos dos semidesconocidos que le observaban con cara seria. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio, si no quería que se hicieran una idea equivocada de quién era en realidad.

—En Hogwarts, estudié en la Casa de Slytherin, conocida normalmente por su desprecio a los muggles y porque la gran mayoría de magos oscuros, entre ellos los seguidores del mago que provocó la última guerra, han estudiado allí—explicó Bruce—. Yo nunca he estado del lado de estos, incluso luché en la última batalla contra ellos. Pero eso, por lo visto, no es relevante. La gente solo ve que estuve en la Casa de los malvados, y no lo que realmente hice. Por eso nadie quiso ficharme en Inglaterra, y por eso estoy aquí.

Brian estaba con la boca abierta, y Jason le observaba atentamente.

—¿De verdad luchaste en la batalla? No tienes pinta de ser de los que luchan—preguntó Brian.

—Tuve mis razones para hacerlo—contestó simplemente.

No quería mencionar a Eve. Si tenía que conseguir olvidarse de ella, cuanta menos gente supiera de su existencia en su nueva vida mejor. Así menos personas podrían recordársela.

—Bueno, pues ahora que ya hemos comprobado que no nos vas a asesinar mientras dormimos, supongo que podemos enseñarte la casa—sugirió Jason.

—Estaría bien.

Jason se puso en pie, indicándole con un gesto que le siguiera.

El piso no estaba nada mal: era grande y amplio, a pesar del desorden que imperaba en la mayoría de las habitaciones. La entrada daba directamente a la sala de estar, separada de la cocina solo por una barra en la que se amontonaban frutas en un gran cuenco. Los platos, aunque parecían limpios, seguían en el lavaplatos, y una olla vacía estaba encima de lo que debía generar el fuego para cocinar. Se accedía al comedor a través de un arco en la cocina; esta sala parecía bastante limpia, y no solo por las grandes cristaleras que permitían ver todo lo que sucedía en el exterior. Bruce supuso que no se usaba mucho, y que en cambio, la barra entre la cocina y la sala de estar tenía, además de fruta, demasiadas marcas de bebida derramada y demás como para ser usada solo ocasionalmente. Había dos baños de un blanco que debiera ser resplandeciente, aunque había toallas mojadas colgadas hasta de los lugares más impensables y camisetas asomando en cualquier rincón. Un cuarto pequeño con aún más ropa por todos lados y unos aparatos extraños con ventanas redondas era lo que Jason llamó "lavandería", donde por lo visto lavaban la ropa los muggles, y que ellos usaban para dejar secarse la ropa, ya que, como reconoció, no sabían usar los aparatos muggles. A continuación, procedió a enseñarle las habitaciones. La que ocupaba Brian era un auténtico caos, y si bien la de Jason no estaba mucho mejor, al menos se intuía un cierto orden bajo la acumulación de objetos. Las dos habitaciones vacías que quedaban eran idénticas, con sendas camas de sábanas blancas, paredes de un color claro e indeterminado, escritorios limpios y armarios amplios y vacíos. Bruce escogió una al azar, y sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica la mochila reducida en la que llevaba las cosas básicas para sobrevivir unos cuantos días. Cuando sacó la varita y la agrandó, Jason carraspeó desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Bruce, alzando una ceja.

—La verdad es que sí—admitió Jason rápidamente—. Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Tienes algún pariente muggle?

—Tenía un bisabuelo muggle, por parte de madre. Hace mucho que no sé de él. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me parece que hay algo que aún nadie te ha explicado—dijo Jason, y entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama—. Aquí en Estados Unidos, la mayoría de los magos estamos mucho más integrados con los muggles que en Europa. Supongo que es porque tenemos menos historia mágica, y los primeros magos que llegaron ya venían infiltrados entre los muggles… En todo caso, supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de eso: nosotros vivimos en un edificio muggle, rodeados de muggles. Las oficinas del equipo están en un edificio con muchas más empresas que creen que los que trabajan allí son unos tipos un poco raros que están con inventos extraños. Aunque en la zona mágica hay total libertad, la mayoría de los magos vivimos mezclados con los muggles. Probablemente todos los muggles notan que tienen unos vecinos un tanto extraños, pero en una ciudad como Nueva York, eso no es algo fuera de lo común. Lo que quería decir con todo esto, es que gran parte de nuestra vida transcurre en el mundo muggle. Y si no tienes parientes cercanos muggles, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta de que ir vestido con una túnica negra en pleno verano llama bastante la atención. Y nuestros vecinos ya creen que somos bastante extraños, así que intentamos ser disimulados. Así que, ¿tienes algo de ropa que no sea mágica?

Puede que Jason no fuera tan energético y apabullante como Brian, pero las vueltas que había dado para decirle con educación que su ropa estaba fuera de lugar era un monólogo digno de estudio. Aún y así, agradecía la información. No tenía ni idea de que iba a encontrarse en un ambiente tan muggle. Y aunque no tenía nada en contra de eso, le desconcertaba verse en esa situación por primera vez.

En lugar de responder, sacó la poca ropa que traía consigo de la mochila: eran unas pocas túnicas de verano, unos viejos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta verde con la "S" de Slytherin a la altura del corazón.

Jason suspiró.

—Bueno, eso lo dice todo. ¿Te gusta ir de compras?

—No especialmente, la verdad.

—Lo imaginaba. A mí tampoco, pero Brian se divierte bastante con eso. Supongo que puede llevarte a algún sitio a que compres algo. Todavía es pronto, apenas son las cuatro. Aún podríais…ah, espera, cambio horario. ¿Cuántas horas llevas despierto?

¿Cuántas horas llevaba despierto? La verdad es que no se acordaba. Se había despertado a las seis de la mañana, incapaz de dormir por los nervios del viaje y su posible contratación. Después había tenido que esperar interminablemente a que fueran la una en Nueva York, lo que en Inglaterra eran las seis de la tarde. Y habían pasado tres horas desde su llegada a la ciudad, de modo que la suma total era…

—Diría que unas quince horas.

—Vaya, pues supongo que preferirás descansar. Podrías ir mañana a comprar ropa.

Bruce asintió. Entre el viaje en traslador, los nervios y el cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día, estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que prefería descansar. Y si la otra opción era ir de compras, algo que tampoco le apasionaba, la decisión estaba bastante clara.

—Brian y yo queríamos ir a tomar algo esta noche. Si no te molesta quedarte solo unas horas, claro.

—Para nada. Me parece que iré a dormir pronto, no hace falta que cambiéis los planes.

—Genial—dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto—. Bueno, ponte cómodo. Estaremos en el salón para lo que necesites.

Jason salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Y por fin se quedó solo.

Se tiró sobre la cama sin preocuparse por arrugar la ropa que había encima. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. Al menos la cama era cómoda.

Había recibido una cantidad de información asfixiante en apenas unas horas. Seguramente más adelante le parecería algo fantástico, pero en esos momentos le parecía demasiado para asimilarlo tan rápido. Un montón de gente de la que no sabía nada, clasificación por colores, vivir rodeado de muggles, aparatos extraños que no sabía para qué servían. Cómo deseaba que llegara el lunes y pudiera hacer lo que realmente le mantenía allí, y evitaba que abandonara el piso y fuera inmediatamente en busca del Ministerio de Magia para solicitar un traslador que le llevara de vuelta a casa y junto a Eve. Necesitaba jugar a quidditch inmediatamente.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pero se levantó antes. No debía dormirse si no quería despertarse a media noche sin poderse dormir otra vez.

Intentó con un hechizo que la ropa volara desde la cama hasta el armario, pero las túnicas se limitaron a alzarse en el aire, dar un par de vueltas y volver a caer sobre la cama. Soltando un bufido indignado, Bruce se vio obligado a hacerlo a mano. Al menos, no era mucha cosa, y no llevaba mucho más en la mochila, de modo que la vació rápido.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir, se dio cuenta de que un ruido llenaba el resto del piso. Avanzó a lo largo del pasillo hacia la fuente de la que procedía el sonido, y se detuvo finalmente en la entrada del salón, donde Brian y Jason reían a carcajadas frente al aparato que emitía el ruido: la caja cuadrada, grande y voluminosa que Jason había llamado "televisor", que ahora estaba iluminado de vivos colores.

Los dos chicos advirtieron su presencia, y Brian le invitó mediante señas a sentarse en el sillón libre.

—¿Habías visto antes algún televisor, británico?

—No—respondió Bruce, sentándose y mirando fijamente el aparato.

Era algo decididamente extraño. Había unas personas diminutas dentro del aparato, sentadas en un salón en miniatura no muy distinto del suyo, y hablaban como si fueran reales, pero era imposible…

—El televisor emite imágenes grabadas, no están ahí dentro de verdad—explicó solícitamente Jason, probablemente notando su desconcierto—. Y lo que ves ahí son actores, están interpretando unas vidas imaginarias. Como una novela pero con personas reales.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—No sé cómo, cosas de muggles. Y el porqué, porque es entretenido verlo.

—Mira, el tipo que está en medio del sofá está engañando a su novia, que es la chica de al lado, con la vecina de enfrente. Y ella le está engañando con el tío de ahí detrás, que es el compañero de piso del primero desde la universidad, pero ninguno se entera de nada porque…—se añadió Brian a la explicación, empezando a soltar una retahíla de nombres y hechos que no tenían ningún sentido para él.

—En todo caso, es ficción muggle—le interrumpió Jason al cabo de un rato, y le tendió a Bruce un aparato más pequeño, negro y rectangular, con muchos botones diferentes, entre los que se incluían los números del cero al nueve—. Esto es el mando. Con él controlas el televisor. Ahora, pulsa por orden los números 6-2-4-4-2 y observa.

Bruce cogió el aparato y lo estudió unos instantes antes de hacer lo que le decían. Cuando hubo pulsado el último dos, la pantalla del televisor dio un pequeño estallido, y la imagen del salón fue reemplazada por dos mujeres vestidas con túnicas de colores brillantes. En la pared tras ellas, destacaba un emblema gigante que le recordó a los de los uniformes de San Mungo: una varita cruzada con otro objeto alargado, pero que no sabía qué era.

—Están dando las noticias—dijo Brian.

—Este es el canal mágico. El único en todo el planeta—añadió Jason, con evidente orgullo.

Las dos mujeres estaban leyendo por turnos un pergamino frente a ellas. En aquellos momentos, la que iba de rojo era la que estaba hablando:

—…y John Rivers, ayudante del jefe de la Subdivisión de Plagas, nos ha informado que aunque esta plaga de chizpurfles esté casi totalmente extinguida en el estado de Montana, en Idaho y en el norte de Wyoming todavía está atacando con fuerza. De modo que mucha atención, y recuerden revisar pelajes y plumajes de sus mascotas con frecuencia, sobre todo si viven en alguno de estos estados. ¿Algo que añadir, Cressida?

—Sí, Sarah. También quería recordar a nuestros espectadores que los chizpurfles no solo atacan a las mascotas mágicas, sino a todo lo que tenga una gota de magia. Así que vigilen sus varitas, y asegúrense de limpiar bien los calderos y demás instrumentos después de usarlos. Si aun así creen que pueden ser víctimas de la plaga, no duden en contactar con la Subdivisión de Plagas…

—¿Es como leer el periódico? ¿Así durante todo el día?—preguntó Bruce con curiosidad. Aquello era algo todavía más extraño que todo lo que había aprendido aquel día.

—No, no están todo el día igual. La mayor parte del tiempo echan películas muggles que hablan de la magia. A veces también emiten algunas películas o series mágicas, pero los actores siempre son los mismos, así que es un poco repetitivo. Y también pasan bastantes reportajes sobre criaturas mágicas, o la vida de los magos en diferentes lugares del mundo—le explicó Jason.

Bruce asintió, fascinado.

—Ah, y también hay otra cosa que tenemos que decirte—dijo Brian de improviso, y se irguió en su sitio, adoptando un aire oficial—. Este piso es muggle, pero tiene algunas mejoras mágicas. Las habitaciones están mágicamente insonorizadas, independientemente del resto de la casa. Si la puerta está cerrada, solo puedes oír si llaman al timbre de la puerta principal. El suelo tiene un encantamiento repelente sobre la comida, así que si se te cae algo, no llega al suelo. Las puertas tienen encantamientos anti-portazos… ¿algo más?

—Los cristales de las ventanas son irrompibles—continuó Jason—. Y si entra un muggle en la casa, hay una alarma que desactiva todos los hechizos que este pueda notar, y avisa a los demás, para que no usen la magia. Esto es especialmente útil, porque nunca sabes cuándo hay una _amiga_ de Brian pasando la noche.

—Como si tú no trajeras _amigas_ al piso también—replicó este, con una sonrisita.

—No lo niego, pero al menos no lo hago con tanta frecuencia como tú.

—Perdedor—se burló Brian.

Jason bufó y negó con la cabeza, pero no le siguió el juego.

Pasó el tiempo y ellos no se movieron de delante del televisor. Bruce vio fascinado como acababan las noticias y estas daban paso a un documental sobre los magos en Madagascar.

—Estoy completamente enamorado de esa chica—suspiró dramáticamente Brian, cuando la presentadora del documental emergió entre los árboles de la selva—. Isla Miller, hija de muggles, Rojo y con dos años más. Mi amor platónico.

—Tuyo y de medio colegio—mencionó Jason.

En opinión de Bruce, y probablemente la suya era la misma opinión que la de cualquier hombre, la adoración hacia la chica estaba más que justificada: unos penetrantes ojos verdes destacaban en la cara redonda y bronceada de la joven, el pelo liso y rubio estaba recogido en una estirada y larga coleta, y la camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones cortos dejaban a la vista su atlética figura. Cuando habló, la dulce y susurrante voz le transportó sin problemas a la selva durante más de una hora.

Nadie habló en el salón mientras el documental duró. Cuando este finalizó, con Isla Miller despidiéndose en primer plano, Brian suspiró de nuevo y Jason se levantó de un salto para agarrar otro extraño aparato que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabes lo que es? Se llama teléfono. Lo utilizan los muggles para comunicarse en tiempo real—le explicó Jason—. Vamos a pedir unas pizzas para cenar. ¿Te parece bien?

Bruce no sabía lo que eran las pizzas, pero asintió igualmente. Empezaba a tener hambre y dadas sus pocas habilidades culinarias, no iba a hacerle ascos a nada comestible.

Jason sonrió y se alejó en dirección a la cocina. Poco después, le oyó hablar y le vio con el aparato llamado teléfono pegado al oído. Finalmente, apretó un botón y volvió a dejar el aparato sobre la mesa.

—¿Media hora?—preguntó Brian, estirándose en el sofá.

—Sí. ¿No hay más de Miller hoy?

—Parece que no. Ya podría dejarse de excursiones por Madagascar y venir a entrevistar a los futuros ganadores de la Liga de Quidditch.

—Creo que a ella le iba más el quodpot…

Los minutos fueron pasando. Jason y Brian hablaron sobre Isla Miller un rato más, mientras iban saltando de canal en canal, sin detenerse más de unos minutos en cada uno. Hablaron de varias cosas más sin importancia, y aunque Bruce intentaba escuchar, lo cierto era que cada vez notaba más el cansancio. Los dos más mayores parecieron notarlo, y no le hicieron demasiadas preguntas.

Finalmente, después de lo que a Bruce le pareció una eternidad, llamaron a la puerta, y Brian se apresuró a abrir a un tipo con una gorra enorme y roja sobre la cabeza, que además llevaba unas cajas planas y alargadas en las manos. Brian sacó unos cuantos billetes del bolsillo de los pantalones y los contó antes de entregárselos al hombre, que le dio a cambio las cajas y se despidió tocándose la gorra antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Brian llevó las cajas a la barra de la cocina, y Bruce se apresuró a levantarse, imitando a Jason, que ya estaba sentándose en uno de los taburetes altos. Abrieron las cajas y Bruce vio que contenían unos alimentos planos y redondos, cortados en triángulos, con un montón de cosas por encima. No tenía mala pinta. Brian y Jason se pelearon por el primer trozo de una de las cajas, y cuando Jason ganó, Brian se quedó resignado con el segundo. Tras ver cómo se comía eso, Bruce también agarró un pedazo y lo mordió.

Fantástico. Era la mejor comida que había probado nunca fuera de Hogwarts. Ya tenía un nuevo plato preferido.

Mientras cenaban, los chicos le contaron qué habían hecho esas vacaciones. Jason las había pasado con su familia y amigos de la infancia, en un pequeño pueblo al sur del estado de Missouri. Brian, por su parte, había estado con tres amigos del colegio en las playas de California casi todo el tiempo. Ambos habían regresado ese lunes. Bruce simplemente contó que las había pasado en su casa, yendo de una entrevista a otra.

Sin embargo, acabaron de cenar rápidamente, y con el estómago lleno, Bruce sintió como el sueño le invadía. Se mantuvo despierto el tiempo suficiente como para rechazar una vez más la oferta de acompañarles de Brian y Jason, y para ver cómo se cambiaban para salir a la calle. Apenas escuchó lo que le dijeron sobre cómo localizarles en caso de emergencia, y cuando los dos jóvenes salieron por la puerta del piso, Bruce no tardó ni cinco minutos en cambiarse, cerrar firmemente la puerta de la habitación, meterse en la cama y caer dormido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que hayáis leído hasta aquí. Y agradecer por partida doble a los que le han dado al follow, y por partida triple a **Muselina Black**,** **que incluso ha comentado. Y como puedes ver, en este capítulo Bruce ya empieza a ver que las cosas en Nueva York son muy diferentes a las que está acostumbrado. Sobre la magia estadounidense, pues algo se irá viendo poco a poco.**_

_**Sobre el capítulo, poco hay que decir, porque es muy de transición. El principio ha sido el último de los flashbacks, mostrando la última conversación de Bruce y Eve y su ruptura. Y en el resto he introducido dos de los personajes que más presencia tendrán en el fic, puesto que por algo comparten piso con el protagonista, y he mostrado cosas de la cultura mágica norteamericana que han sorprendido a Bruce.**_

_**¡Y esto es todo por hoy! Recordad que se agradecen todo tipo de reviews, consejos, críticas y demás :).**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Más cosas nuevas, por favor

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

><p><strong>4. Más cosas nuevas, por favor<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos perezosamente, y por un momento, al entrever las formas de la habitación en penumbra no recordó dónde estaba. Pero el desconcierto se le pasó rápido.<p>

Estaba en Nueva York. Dispuesto a cumplir su sueño de ser un gran jugador de quidditch. Y pensaba llegar a serlo, costara lo que costara.

Su reloj estaba en la mesilla de noche, y forzó la vista para distinguir las manecillas. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir mucho, y por eso se quedó asombrado al ver que eran más de las nueve de la mañana, a pesar de que se fue a dormir prontísimo. Por lo visto, el cansancio del viaje y las horas extra le habían afectado más de lo que creía.

La varita era el otro objeto que estaba sobre la mesilla, y aún sin salir de la cama, la cogió y la agitó para abrir las cortinas. La luz entró inmediatamente a raudales, llenando la habitación, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, deslumbrado. Poco a poco, volvió a abrirlos, y observó con atención los detalles de la habitación que la luz del nuevo día iluminaba. La cama era grande, de sábanas blancas que creía que eran suaves, aunque no podría asegurarlo, porque hacía tanto calor que había dormido destapado. Había una estantería de madera vacía, y se preguntó con qué la iba a llenar, igual que las paredes, sin decoración alguna. El armario era grande y robusto, y seguía semivacío. El escritorio era de la misma madera que la estantería, igual que la silla. No había nada sobre él, a excepción de un montón de folios en blanco en una esquina, que no había visto la noche anterior. Pero sin duda, lo que más le llamó la atención era un pequeño pájaro de papel que revoloteaba silenciosamente frente a la puerta cerrada.

Se puso en pie ágilmente y se acercó con curiosidad al pájaro. Descubrió que no era una burda imitación, sino que era un trabajo que, si no tuviera rastros evidentes de magia, llevaría horas de trabajo. Levantó una mano para agarrarlo, pero antes de eso, el pájaro se posó en ella, y el papel del que estaba hecho se desplegó automáticamente, quedando totalmente plano. Había una inscripción, en letras grandes y moradas, justo en el centro, que decía: "_¡Atención! Muggle en casa. Los hechizos en zonas comunes quedan desactivados. Se ruega no practicar magia en dichas zonas._"

Bruce le dio la vuelta al papel, maravillado ante lo que el día anterior Jason llamó "el aviso de muggles". Justo cuando lo hizo, el pájaro volvió a formarse entre sus manos, y voló velozmente y sin emitir un solo ruido hasta el montón de hojas del escritorio, donde se posó y se volvió plano de nuevo.

¿Así que un muggle en casa? Por lo poco que recordaba de la conversación entre Jason y Brian mientras estos se preparaban para salir, lo más probable era que se tratara de una nueva _amiga_ de Brian. Bueno, tampoco era que le importara mucho. No tenía pensado hacer nada mágico esa mañana, así que más allá de la curiosidad que sentía por saber qué clase de chica había conseguido Brian, no iba a alterar demasiado sus planes. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo: veía el tráfico en la calle desde una altura considerable, pero para un jugador de quidditch, no era nada. Miró hacia arriba, y solo vio un cielo sin nubes entre los rascacielos. Parecía que el calor iba a ser tan intenso como el día anterior.

Salió con cuidado de la habitación, porque acababa de recordar que estaba insonorizada y podía ser que ya hubiera alguien más despierto. Pero el piso parecía desierto, así que se dirigió silenciosamente al baño que el día anterior le había parecido más limpio. Sacó de un estante una toalla que Jason le había dicho que estaba sin usar, y se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría de la ducha sin pensárselo dos veces.

Salió de la ducha un rato después, completamente despierto y preparado para afrontar el largo día que le esperaba. Si Brian se despertaba a una hora decente, iba a acompañarle a comprar ropa muggle para rellenar su armario. Y aunque no le apasionara, era necesario. Por suerte, se había mentalizado de que debía ser una persona accesible y paciente, o no soportaría la energía desbordante de su compañero de piso durante unas cuantas horas.

Recorrió el trozo de pasillo que separaba el baño de su habitación, donde se vistió con lo único muggle que tenía: la camiseta de Slytherin y los pantalones que sospechaba serían demasiado calurosos para cuando saliera a la calle, pero de momento no tenía otra opción. Se pasó una mano por el pelo aún mojado, que le caía despeinado sobre la frente, intentando arreglarlo un poco. Y después salió de la habitación otra vez, dispuesto a comprobar si sus discretas habilidades en la cocina le permitían conseguir, al menos, un desayuno aceptable.

Quince minutos después, descubrió con alivio que al menos sí que era capaz de alimentarse solo por las mañanas. Encontró cartones de leche y zumo en la nevera, cajas de cereales, fruta, y platos y cubiertos medianamente limpios. De modo que se sentó en el taburete dispuesto a desayunar con tranquilidad, esperando a que Brian se despertara.

No tenía nada que hacer, salvo esperar. Observó la sala, intentando grabar en su mente todos los detalles, y fue por eso que se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente a la noche anterior. Bueno, algo aparte de los tacones rojos y altos que había tirados por el suelo cerca de la puerta de entrada, y que ya se hacía a la idea de a quién le pertenecían. Obviando ese detalle, se fijó en que había un periódico a los pies de la pequeña chimenea metálica que había a un lado del salón. Era tan pequeña que apenas le cabría la cabeza por ahí, y precisamente por eso sintió curiosidad al descubrir un cuenco de polvos flu encima de ella, funcionando como pisapapeles de un montón de revistas. La portezuela de la chimenea estaba abierta, y daba la impresión de que el periódico había salido disparado a través de ella. Se levantó y lo recogió del suelo. _America's Oracle_, rezaba la portada en letras grandes y estilizadas. La fecha era la de ese mismo día, y la noticia principal era la destitución de un jefe de departamento del Ministerio de Nueva York por, por lo visto, falsificar los informes que entregaba el exmarido de su hija para que le despidieran. Entre otras, también se hacían un hueco en la portada la famosa plaga de chizpurfles y el inminente comienzo de la liga de quodpot.

Leyó el periódico mientras desayunaba. No se le pasó por alto el dramatismo de los autores y periodistas estadounidenses, así como la tendencia que tenían a exagerar visiblemente cualquier noticia. Por ejemplo, dudaba seriamente de que el jefe del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes hubiera gritado aquel monólogo que ocupaba media página del periódico, proclamando que había actuado de aquella manera por amor y por defender el honor de su hija, subido en un atril en medio del Atrio del Congreso.

Llegó a la sección de deportes, en la que por lo visto, llevaban todo el verano repasando los cincuenta mejores jugadores de la liga de quodpot. Aquel día, analizaban del 31 al 34. Teniendo en cuenta que en el quodpot había once jugadores por equipo y se informaba de que había veinte equipos compitiendo, no parecía que fuera un gran logro entrar en el grupo. Más adelante, informaban de que solo quedaban dos semanas para la inauguración de la liga, y comentaban los últimos fichajes, traspasos y salidas. Al final de la sección, se encontró con una página enteramente dedicada al quidditch. Quedaba casi un mes para el inicio de esta liga, y media página estaba dedicada a recordar la liga de veintitrés años atrás. Casi se atragantó cuando vio que en la columna de la derecha se informaba de su propio fichaje: "_Los New York Minotaurs han emitido un comunicado oficial en el que anuncian la incorporación, ayer mismo, del joven Bruce Vaisey, un inglés de diecinueve años. Este joven desconocido en Estados Unidos juega como cazador, y después de firmar por dos años, viene a disputarle el puesto a los veteranos Allen, Rogers y Smith. El director deportivo de los Minotaurs aún no se ha pronunciado sobre el otro posible fichaje de un guardián, anunciado a finales de la temporada anterior_".

Guau, su nombre estaba en el periódico. Apenas eran unas pocas líneas a las que no muchos prestarían atención, pero era su primer paso. El primer paso del largo camino que le faltaba por recorrer. Porque Bruce Vaisey no había abandonado su casa—y probablemente al amor de su vida—para que su nombre apareciera de vez en cuando en una columna en la sección de deportes. Definitivamente, él aspiraba a mucho más.

Algún día, su nombre iba a aparecer en las portadas de todos los periódicos del mundo.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose inmediatamente le sacó de su ensoñación. No sabía identificar aún a qué habitación pertenecía ese sonido, y el pasillo quedaba en un ángulo muerto desde su posición, de modo que no podía ver quién venía hasta que entrara en la sala. Se aseguró de esconder bien su varita a su espalda, y estaba a punto de decidir qué hacer con el periódico cuando la persona entró silenciosamente en la sala de estar. Y efectivamente, no era ni Brian ni Jason.

Era una mujer, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él. Tal vez tenía veinte o veintiún años. Era alta, delgada, con un pelo castaño que si no estuviera tan despeinado, debería ser liso y largo hasta los hombros. La nariz era larga y las cejas muy finas, sobre unos grandes ojos marrones. Todavía iba maquillada, con los labios pintados de rojo intenso destacando en su rostro. Iba vestida simplemente con la camisa que se había puesto Brian para salir la noche anterior, aunque a ella le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas. La mirada de la chica dio con Bruce rápidamente, y el rubor subió hasta sus mejillas.

—Eh… Buenos días—le saludó la chica tímidamente.

A Bruce se le quedaron las palabras atascadas en la garganta. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer con la chica con la que se había acostado su nuevo compañero de piso la noche anterior? Eso no lo había preguntado. Y no estaba preparado para esa situación.

—Buenos días—respondió secamente. Probablemente más seco de lo que sería considerado educado.

La chica apartó la mirada, y gracias a eso vio sus zapatos tirados por el suelo, con lo que se sonrojó aún más.

—Oh, mierda. No me acordé de los compañeros de piso—masculló ella, y se apresuró a recoger los zapatos.

—Debiste olvidar muchas cosas más para acabar con Brian—replicó Bruce.

No era que tuviera nada en contra de su nuevo compañero de piso, pero era un rasgo muy típico suyo (y de la mayoría de los Slytherin, la verdad) meterse con alguien por nada en concreto. Quienes le conocían mejor sabían que no iba en serio, pero la chica no podía tener ni idea de eso. Se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso demasiado tarde, pero a la joven no pareció importarle mucho. En cambio, soltó una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa cuando se giró a mirarle.

—¡Brian! Eso es. Sabía que era algo parecido a Barney.

Bruce alzó una ceja y una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios.

—¿No sabías el nombre del tío con el que te has acostado?

—Ugh. Dicho así suena muy mal—respondió la chica, sin inmutarse—. Pero bebí un montón. Y tu amigo habla muchísimo. Supongo que no querrás que me acuerde de todo lo que me soltó en dos horas. O tres, no sé. Al final ya estaba bastante cansada de él.

—Y aun así te acostaste con él.

Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras se acercaba a la barra con los zapatos en una mano. Se sentó en un taburete frente a Bruce, y estudió el cuenco de frutas antes de elegir una manzana, a la que dio un mordisco antes de contestar:

—Pues sí, no veo el problema. No es feo, y así por lo menos se callaba. Y nos divertimos más que con sus chorradas.

Bruce se acabó el desayuno mirando con diversión a la chica. No era en absoluto tímida como le había parecido, sino más abierta y liberal que ninguna otra que hubiera conocido. Se preguntó mentalmente si todas las chicas en Nueva York serían así.

—¿Es el periódico de hoy?

Mierda, el periódico. No se había acordado de esconderlo. Pero cuando bajó la vista y lo miró, no se encontró con la imagen en movimiento del antiguo capitán del Angels' Rockets levantando la copa de la liga, sino con una foto quieta de un tipo con una pelota naranja en las manos. Las noticias de la página habían cambiado totalmente, y en la parte superior, el nombre del _America's Oracle_ había desaparecido para dejar espacio para el de _New York Times_. De modo que no se opuso cuando la chica le arrebató sin pudor el periódico de enfrente.

Sin embargo, el interés no le duró mucho, aunque probablemente fue por el hechizo de ocultación que el periódico debía llevar. La chica pasó unas cuantas páginas distraída, hasta que lo apartó de sí y observó a su alrededor con un aire ligeramente confundido.

—No me he presentado, ¿verdad? Soy Sharon.

—Bruce.

—Supongo que debería irme.

—Tal vez deberías.

Sharon asintió. Tenía toda la pinta de que el periódico estaba encantado con un anti-muggles, que solía hacer que los muggles tuvieran la necesidad de hacer cualquier otra cosa, mientras fuera en un lugar alejado.

La chica se levantó y se internó por el pasillo de nuevo. Durante cinco minutos, Bruce oyó abrirse y cerrarse puertas, y un chorro de agua. Después, Sharon apareció, peinada, con la cara lavada y llevando el apretado y corto vestido con el que debía haber llevado cuando llegó de madrugada. Se calzó los tacones que había dejado junto al taburete y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de entrada. Le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada a Bruce.

—Me has caído bien. Tu amigo tiene mi número, por si quieres que nos veamos algún día.

Y dicho eso, salió del piso cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Los tacones repiquetearon unos segundos más en el pasillo hasta que el ruido se extinguió.

Bruce bufó, sacó la varita y levitó los restos del desayuno—incluyendo la manzana a medio comer de Sharon—hasta la encimera de la cocina. Esperaba que no se convirtiera en costumbre el tener que despedir a las _amigas_ de Brian por las mañanas.

—Vaya, ¿ya estás despierto?

No había oído puertas, pero el ruido de los pasos de Jason le llegó justo antes de que este hablara, por lo que no se sobresaltó. Solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos de pijama, de los que sobresalía la varita por un bolsillo.

—Me dormí en cuanto os fuisteis. He tenido unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Jason puso cara de concentración, como si estuviera calculando las horas que había dormido. Pareció satisfecho, y después de soltar un gran bostezo, se dirigió a la cocina, donde empezó a apretar botones de aparatos, remover cajones y sacar comida, con lo que aprovechó para enseñarle vagamente a Bruce dónde estaba todo colocado. La reserva de pociones estaba en un doble fondo de uno de los armarios.

—¿Y qué tipo de despertar tiene Brian?

—Bueno. Demasiado bueno—respondió Jason, reprimiendo el enésimo bostezo en cinco minutos—. En cuanto se toma un café, tiene energía de sobra para el resto del día. Así que hoy no te vas a librar.

Bruce asintió pesadamente, lo que hizo que Jason se riera.

—Bueno, eso siempre que consiga librarse de la chica de anoche.

—Eso está hecho. Se acababa de ir cuando has llegado.

—Ala, ¿en serio? Con lo pegajosa que era anoche. Parecía que iba a tener que despegarla de Brian con un encantamiento seccionador.

Fue el turno de Bruce de reír, aunque no comentó que la opinión de la chica al respecto era muy diferente. Cualquiera de los dos (o ninguno) podía tener razón.

Jason se tomó una poción contra la resaca y se preparó un café. Después de eso, se mostró más activo, y le explicó a Bruce cómo había llegado el periódico cuando este se lo preguntó.

—En las grandes ciudades no solemos usar lechuzas, llaman demasiado la atención. El correo va por red flu. Basta con escribir el nombre y dirección detalladamente en el sobre y mandarlo al Comité de Correo del ministerio. Ellos se encargan de distribuir las cartas. Nosotros estamos suscritos al _Oracle_, así que nos llega cada mañana. Y a la _Quidditch International_, que llega cada quince días. Mira, la última tiene que estar por aquí.

Jason fue a rebuscar entre la pila de objetos y revistas que había en la mesa del salón, y no tardó en sacar una revista en la que salía un buscador atrapando la snitch en portada. Bruce empezó a pasar páginas, pero no estaba muy atento.

—¿Y el correo internacional? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para mandar cartas a Inglaterra?

Jason se encogió de hombros, agitó la varita y los restos de su desayuno viajaron estruendosamente hasta el lavaplatos.

—Supongo que lo mismo. Nombre, dirección exacta y mandarlo al Comité de Correo. Las cartas van automáticamente al más cercano, y ellos ya se encargarán de moverla por el mundo hasta que llegue a su destino.

—¿Tenéis sobres?

—Sí, seguro. En ese cajón de ahí…—Jason se puso en pie y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cómoda del salón, cuando Brian entró en la sala.

Iba completamente desnudo. Jason bufó, y Bruce le observó con una ceja levantada.

—Por Merlín, Brian, vas a asustar al nuevo. Vístete y aparenta ser normal—protestó Jason, e hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita.

Brian iba a replicar algo, pero en ese mismo momento, lo que parecían sus propias sábanas se le echaron encima, probablemente convocadas por Jason, cubriéndolo totalmente. Jason soltó una carcajada, y Brian no tardó en quitarse la tela de encima de la cabeza y, lanzándole una mirada incendiaria a Jason, colocársela como pudo alrededor de la cintura.

—Buenos días, británico. ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo?

Bruce chasqueó la lengua, y Brian rio. Se acercó a la cocina y empezó a prepararse el desayuno.

—Pues espero que hayas dormido bien. Te espera un día largo, y no te voy a dejar tranquilo ni un minuto.

* * *

><p>Al principio, creyó que lo había dicho de broma. Cuando ya llevaba dos horas arrastrándose tras Brian por todas y cada una de las tiendas de ropa de Manhattan que se les cruzaban en el camino, ya no le hacía tanta gracia. Es más, Bruce creía que si existía un infierno en realidad, no podía ser peor que lo que estaba soportando esa mañana.<p>

Brian hablaba sin parar. SIN PARAR. Bruce intentaba desviar la conversación-monólogo hacia alguna información sobre el mundo mágico en Estados Unidos, en alguna de las ocasiones en que Brian hacía pausas para respirar, pero él volvía a su charla al poco tiempo. Al cabo de poco tiempo dejó de entender de qué hablaba, pero antes de eso había escuchado incontables anécdotas de sus clases, decenas de nombres de personas aleatorias, evaluaciones sobre plagas de chizpurfles y demás seres mágicos y críticas hacia la mitad de jefes de Departamento del Ministerio de Nueva York.

Además de eso, Bruce tenía la sensación de que se había probado todas las prendas de ropa de cada tienda. Cuando había intentado explicar que no tenía mucho dinero (y que era todo mágico), todavía en el piso, Brian había replicado que se lo prestaba él y que ya se lo devolvería al cobrar el sueldo. De modo que sin preocuparse mucho por el dinero, Brian salía cargado de ropa nueva de cada tienda. Cuando las bolsas empezaron a ocupar un volumen importante, amplió mágicamente la más grande, y metió todas las demás dentro. Bruce empezaba a sentirse agotado. Así que no fue raro que, cuando salían de la enésima tienda y Brian comenzó a exponer las próximas cuatro tiendas que iban a visitar, Bruce gritara:

—¡Maldita sea, Brian! ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Llevamos una eternidad comprando y no te has callado ni un minuto!

Ante tal estallido, Brian simplemente se rio. Y, por fin en silencio, le echó un vistazo al reloj de color naranja chillón que llevaba en la muñeca y apretó un botón.

—Dos horas, treinta y cuatro minutos, cincuenta y tres segundos—comentó Brian, mirando el reloj—. Vaya, Bruce, felicidades. No creí que tuvieras tanta paciencia. Si te digo la verdad, ya estaba empezando a quedarme sin temas.

Bruce frunció el ceño, confuso. No entendía qué acababa de pasar.

—Me has llamado Bruce—señaló con cautela.

El otro bufó, mirando al cielo.

—Pues claro, británico. No soy idiota, puedo aprenderme un nombre. Pero me gusta más llamarte británico—al ver que seguía con cara de confusión, soltó otro bufido antes de añadir—. Te estaba gastando una broma. No soy tan pesado. Un poco sí, pero no tanto.

—¿Una broma? ¿Por qué?

—Quería ver cuánto aguantabas. Ayer parecías imperturbable, y por lo visto aguantas bastante—explicó Brian con una sonrisa—. Te vendrá bien para los partidos, siempre hay un montón de gente gritando, y la mitad no son de los nuestros. Ah, y también lo he hecho porque tu cara era tremendamente divertida. Deberías haberte visto. Va, te invito a tomar algo y después vamos a casa, ¿te parece?

Pararon en un bar a medio camino de casa. Brian le enseñó cuales eran las bebidas muggles más típicas. Siguió parloteando sin descanso, pero al menos, lo hacía con un tono de voz menos chillón, y proporcionando información útil, algo que era de agradecer.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta del piso, se encontraron a Jason en la cocina, bebiendo una botella de agua. Por la ropa de deporte completamente sudada, se notaba que acababa de llegar de correr por el parque, como había dicho que haría.

—Ha superado la prueba—dijo con voz solemne Brian, nada más plantarse en el centro del salón.

—Genial. Entonces esta tarde podemos presentarte al resto del equipo, si te parece bien—sugirió Jason con una sonrisa.

No tenía planeado conocerlos hasta el lunes, en el primer entrenamiento. Pero si iba a haber más como Brian en el equipo, no sería mala idea saberlo antes y tener más tiempo para mentalizarse.

—Perfecto—respondió Bruce.

* * *

><p>Después de comer algo parecido a espaguetis, que cocinaron entre los tres y con bastante ayuda de magia, Bruce fue a su habitación mientras los otros dos se tiraban en el sofá a ver una película. Él colocó toda la ropa nueva ("No te preocupes por eso. En dos meses tendrás suficiente para devolvérmelo" había dicho Brian) en el armario, lo que resultó ser una tarea tan larga como se había imaginado. Se quedó sin perchas, a pesar de que las había duplicado a montones antes de empezar, por lo que tuvo que descolgar unas cuantas camisas y camisetas para duplicar más. Cuando por fin terminó, el armario estaba prácticamente lleno.<p>

Tras pedirles a Jason y Brian útiles para escribir, se sentó al escritorio de su habitación con un bolígrafo en la mano, apretando todo el tiempo el botón en la parte superior. Le habían mirado como si estuviera loco cuando había pedido una pluma y tinta, y Jason le explicó amablemente que ellos se habían modernizado, y le enseñó lo que era un bolígrafo.

—Pero el contrato lo firmé con pluma en un pergamino—se defendió ante las estruendosas carcajadas de Brian.

—Porque es un contrato mágico. Algo formal. Nadie utiliza pluma y tinta cada día—rio su compañero.

Así que ahí estaba, con un aparato que no había utilizado nunca en la mano y hojas en blanco frente a él. Garabateó un rato en la primera hoja, para acostumbrarse al funcionamiento del bolígrafo. Cuando creyó que ya lo dominaba y había aprendido a no ir a buscar el bote de tinta cada cierto tiempo, empezó a escribir las cartas.

La primera era fácil. A su padre no tenía que decirle muchas cosas. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido fría, y se habían vuelto tan desconocidos el uno para el otro, que las semanas que Bruce había pasado en casa al acabar séptimo solamente se habían visto en las cenas. Nunca había sabido qué opinaba su padre de que quisiera dedicarse profesionalmente al quidditch, puesto que lo único que había dicho al respecto era que hiciera con su futuro lo que creyera conveniente. Así que se limitó a informarle que los Minotaurs le habían contratado, que jugaría en el equipo por los próximos dos años y que el fin de semana siguiente pasaría por la casa para recoger todas sus cosas. Omitió el detalle que tras ese fin de semana, no pensaba volver a vivir jamás en esa casa.

No tenía abuelos, vivos o conocidos; tampoco tenía tíos o primos; ya eran doce los años que llevaba sin tener noticias de su madre. De modo que la correspondencia para su familia podía darse por finalizada.

A continuación les escribió a Tracey, Lily y Theodore. Las cartas fueron bastante similares, sobre todo las de las chicas. A ellos también les explicó que su contrato ya era oficial y que se iba a quedar en Nueva York durante dos años, aunque prometió ir a visitarlos siempre que fuera posible. No se olvidó de jurarle a Theodore que se acordaría del trato que tenían para hacer un viaje a Egipto. Les habló por encima de sus compañeros de piso, y acabó pidiéndoles que reservaran la tarde del sábado para verse una última vez.

Y ya solo le quedaba una carta de las cinco que había planeado escribir. El problema estaba en que aún no sabía cuál iba a ser el destinatario.

Su corazón quería escribirle a Eve. Quería pedirle perdón, decirle que había sido un idiota y que no volvería a decir estupideces. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, decidido como estaba a quedarse en Nueva York. Solo haría la brecha aún más profunda.

Pero tenía que explicar por qué había tomado esa decisión a alguien del entorno cercano a Eve. Sus propios amigos no habían necesitado muchas explicaciones. Por algo eran Slytherin, y comprendían rápidamente que había demasiadas pocas cosas capaces de desviar a uno de ellos de su máxima ambición. Pero los amigos de Eve no eran de Slytherin, no había tenido ocasión de hablar cara a cara con ninguno de ellos antes de marcharse, y probablemente estarían más que furiosos con su decisión. De modo que quería explicarse con alguno de ellos. Así, tal vez, con el tiempo pudiera convencer a Eve de que no lo había hecho porque no la quisiera. Aunque sinceramente, lo dudaba. Eve era tan o más cabezota que él mismo.

¿A quién podía escribirle? Los tres chicos Gryffindor de su año quedaban descartados, porque las probabilidades de que quisieran asesinarle eran muy altas.

De sus dos mejores amigas, Ginny Weasley también podía ser descartada. Además de que él solo había entablado una relación con ella durante un año, ella siempre se había mostrado bastante distante, y eso sin contar la rivalidad que tenían en el quidditch.

Vicky Frobisher era la otra opción. Pero ella, aunque siempre había sido educada con él, también había sido bastante fría. Ni dos años de convivencia habían conseguido que cada pequeña pelea entre él y Eve dejara de parecerle un enorme motivo para romper la relación.

Y entonces, vio claramente quién era la mejor opción para recibir la carta. Maggie Ackerley no era una de las mejores amigas de Eve, pero sí que confiaba en ella y tenían una buena relación. Y la Hufflepuff era de las pocas que no le juzgaba duramente por ser un Slytherin, sino que era amable y le sonreía con facilidad. Y eso era algo que Bruce agradecía enormemente. Puede que los recuerdos que tenga de la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts sean confusos y caóticos, pero la cara de duda de Maggie Ackerley justo antes de decidir ayudarles y salvarles la vida a él y Eve es una de esas cosas que recordará para siempre.

Así que le escribió a Maggie. Le resumió la situación, y le pidió que se reuniera con él el próximo domingo por la mañana.

Y cuando por fin puso el último punto sobre el papel y dejó caer el bolígrafo, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Si la comunicación nunca había sido su fuerte, por carta lo era mucho menos. Pero como mínimo había sido capaz de escribir del tirón a todas las personas que necesitaba ver, sin tener que hacer pausas demasiado largas para pensar cómo continuar. Lo que era realmente un gran avance.

Se puso en pie, masajeando la mano cansada de escribir. Cómo se notaba que lo suyo era sujetar quaffles y no bolígrafos. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, cartas en mano, el ruido de la televisión inundó sus oídos. Jason y Brian todavía estaban viendo la película, o tal vez habían empezado otra. Bruce no tenía ni idea, porque cuando se plantó en el salón preguntando por los sobres, la imagen que aparecía en pantalla le pareció exactamente igual a la que había cuando se había ido.

—¿Lily Moon? ¿Margaret Ackerley? ¿Tracey Davis?—se acercó a curiosear Brian cuando Bruce ya estaba escribiendo los nombres en los sobres que le había dado Jason—Parece que le escribes a muchas chicas, ¿eh? ¿Alguna novia? Vamos, cuéntanos cuantos corazones rotos has dejado en Inglaterra.

—Ningún corazón roto—mintió perfectamente Bruce, como si no le diera importancia. Obviando que probablemente el más roto era el suyo—. Son simplemente amigas. Yo me he centrado en el quidditch.

—Entonces supongo que algún día podrían hacerte alguna visita y me las podrías presentar—sugirió Brian, despeinándose el pelo con una mano y adoptando una pose que intentaba ser seductora.

La risa de Jason retumbó en el salón, y Bruce se limitó a levantar una ceja incrédula.

—Creo que Bruce ya te conoce suficiente como para saber que no eres la mejor persona a la que presentarle amigas—comentó Jason.

—Gol para Jason—dijo Bruce, sinónimo de "Has acertado", y ambos se sonrieron ligeramente.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Pero esto te parecerá bien? ¡Primero te niegas a presentarme a tus amigas y luego empiezas a robarme a mi compañero de piso! Muy bonito, británico. Definitivamente, muy bonito—se lamentó Brian. Se adivinaba la sonrisa bajo sus gestos sobreactuados, pero aún y así, se levantó del sofá y salió dramáticamente del salón.

Bruce bufó.

—¿No se suponía que la broma ya había acabado?—preguntó, causando la risa de Jason.

—Y ha acabado, te lo aseguro. Pero Brian a veces es así sin necesidad de exagerarlo todo para un novato. Por algo es un Amarillo—explicó Jason.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza. De acuerdo, podía acostumbrarse a tener un compañero de piso medio loco si el otro era una persona tan medianamente razonable como parecía ser Jason. Pero ellos dos parecían llevarse bien, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran. Armándose de paciencia, se dijo que con total seguridad, con el tiempo Brian le parecería cada vez más divertido y no tan irritante en ocasiones como esa.

Cerró con cuidado los sobres y Jason le dedicó una mirada de aprobación. Después le enseñó cómo se enviaban las cartas a través de la chimenea.

Y apenas una hora después, los tres caminaban a través de las atestadas calles de Manhattan. Jason y Brian habían prometido enseñarle la zona mágica de Nueva York antes de conocer al resto del equipo, en un bar muggle no muy lejos de la zona. Insistieron en ir a pie, argumentando que no tardarían más de quince minutos. Para cuando llevaban diez caminando, Bruce ya estaba totalmente perdido, y solo veía personas y carteles de colores brillantes a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando Jason y Brian se detuvieron, y Bruce estuvo a punto de chocar contra ellos.

Estaban en, probablemente, el lugar más atestado de gente y de colores brillantes que Bruce hubiera visto en su vida.

—Bruce Vaisey, bienvenido a Times Square—dijo Brian con voz solemne, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Pero esto está lleno de muggles. ¿Cómo va a estar aquí la entrada a la zona mágica?—objetó Bruce.

Los otros dos rieron, y fue Jason quien dio la explicación:

—Hay dos maneras conocidas de ocultarse perfectamente de los muggles. La primera es irte lo más lejos posible de ellos. Y la segunda consiste en poner lo que quieres ocultar justo delante de sus narices.

—Con tanta gente pasando por aquí cada día, nadie se fija en las desapariciones misteriosas—añadió Brian con una gran sonrisa.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia un lado de la plaza, llenísima de gente. Brian consiguió llegar al lado de una farola, y se detuvo para apoyar una mano en ella. Lanzó una mirada alrededor, asegurándose de que ningún muggle le prestara la más mínima atención, sonrió misteriosamente a Bruce y a continuación, dio la vuelta a la farola sin despegar la mano. Y no apareció del otro lado. Nadie a su alrededor se inmutó.

—¿Así que esto es la entrada?—preguntó Bruce, acercándose rápidamente a la farola. Le recordaba muchísimo más a la entrada al andén nueve y tres cuartos que a la del callejón Diagon.

—Sí. Solo tienes que dar la vuelta con la mano encima de la farola. Notarás un bulto bajo la mano mientras te estés moviendo. Solo tienes que apretarlo sin despegar la mano, y eso es todo. Nos vemos abajo.

Bruce hizo exactamente lo que Jason dijo. Apoyó la mano izquierda sobre el metal, y mientras daba la vuelta, una protuberancia apareció súbitamente bajo su palma. Apretó con fuerza, y sintió cómo cedía inmediatamente bajo su presión. Los colores brillantes y el ruido de Times Square desaparecieron de repente. Por un instante, todo fue negro y silencioso. Justo después, se encontró de pie, con la mano todavía encima de una farola, en lo que sin lugar a dudas era la zona mágica de Nueva York.

Y durante muchos años, Bruce iba a recordar ese primer vistazo al mundo mágico norteamericano como el momento más desconcertante de su vida.

Porque no había visto nada tan psicodélico en sus diecinueve años de vida.

La calle era amplia, recubierta de piedra gris, pisoteada por cientos de magos vestidos casi completamente como muggles. Pero eso era lo de menos.

El primer edificio a su izquierda era una taberna oscura y vieja, con al menos doscientos años de antigüedad, dentro de la que se veían apelotonarse decenas de personas. El primer edificio a su derecha era un típico edificio antiguo que habría encajado perfectamente en el callejón Diagon, desde cuyos escaparates varios sapos, gatos y lechuzas le devolvían la mirada. Y hasta ahí lo normal.

Porque el segundo edificio a su derecha era una enorme construcción metálica de color plateado, con paredes que se curvaban y sin ventanas visibles, que se elevaba decenas de metros hacia el aire. A continuación, un edificio cuadrado y de paredes de cristal transparente dejaba a la vista toda la colección de ropa que vendía. A su lado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, volvía a aparecer una pequeña y vieja construcción en la que niños pequeños compraban helados y demás golosinas.

Una inmensa torre de mármol negro que se levantaba hacia el cielo. Una minúscula tiendecita de libros. Unas paredes de un blanco puro sobre las que se deslizaban imágenes de dragones que echaban fuego por sus fauces. Un rústico establecimiento que vendía las varitas. Un pequeño restaurante con comida típica. Un edificio con forma esférica y color rojo quaffle en torno al cual orbitaban unas esferas de medio metro de diámetro que recordaban a las bludgers, como si fueran lunas alrededor de la Tierra. Una gran tienda que parecía estar a punto de caerse a pedazos por la antigüedad y de la que sin embargo la gente salía cargada de libros. Una construcción con forma de árbol gigante en la que los magos compraban ingredientes de pociones, y bajo la sombra de la cual descansaban muchos más…

La combinación de elementos completamente nuevos con los absolutamente tradicionales era chocante. Si lo comparaba con el callejón Diagon y los establecimientos que llevaban centenares de años intactos en Inglaterra, era una verdadera locura.

Bruce observaba boquiabierto el paisaje frente a él, de modo que no notó que a pocos metros de distancia, Brian se reía estruendosamente de él, y no advirtió que Jason aparecía a su lado hasta que este le posó una mano en el hombro. Bruce sacudió la cabeza, intentando recuperarse de la impresión.

—Alucinante, ¿verdad?—comentó Jason.

—No es lo que me esperaba.

—Bueno, aquí no somos tan tradicionales como en Inglaterra. Nuestra sociedad avanza, y nuestros lugares no deben quedarse en el pasado—explicó Jason, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bienvenido a la Avenida Cero.

—Yo siempre he defendido que debería llamarse Avenida Seis y Dos Tercios. O Seis y Tres Cuartos. Pero por alguna razón prefirieron llamarla Cero—intervino Brian.

—Entiendo…—respondió Bruce, medio ausente, todavía desconcertado (y aun decidiendo si maravillado o no) por la escena que observaba.

—Vamos, tienes que verlo todo—le animó Jason. Y entre los dos, le mostraron todos y cada uno de los establecimientos que poblaban la Avenida Cero.

Túnicas, libros, ingredientes, calderos, balanzas, varitas, telescopios, pergaminos, plumas, tinta, escobas… todo lo que pudiera imaginarse y más podía encontrarse en la Avenida Cero, sin olvidarse de los numerosos establecimientos de comida, tanto tabernas mohosas como amplios restaurantes, puestos móviles y cualquier término medio.

Bruce, Jason y Brian pasaron gran parte de la tarde recorriendo la calle arriba y abajo. Bruce no tardó mucho más tiempo en admitir que era fascinante la mezcla de elementos que llenaban la Avenida, lo que causó las risas de Brian. Cuando bastante más tarde se pararon a descansar en un bar, _Johnny el Despartido_, situado apenas dos locales más allá de la tienda con aspecto de quaffle (que Jason y Brian habían evitado deliberadamente), los tres necesitaban desesperadamente una bebida.

Era un establecimiento antiguo, pero que parecía haber sido reformado no muchos años atrás. Las paredes de madera estaban pintadas de colores vivos, entre los que predominaban el verde y el morado, y las mesas eran altas y circulares, rodeadas de taburetes de tres deformes patas que no parecían poder aguantar mucho peso sin ayuda de magia.

Cuando entraron en el bar, el camarero de largo cabello rubio y barba poblada tras la barra saludó con la mano a Jason y Brian, reconociéndoles. Los tres chicos tomaron asiento en una de las pocas mesas libres que quedaban, y el camarero no tardó más de un minuto en llegar a su lado, palmeando la espalda de los dos mayores. Lo cual, dado el metro noventa de altura del hombre y su ancha espalda, no debía ser muy agradable.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones, chicos? Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendríais a saludarme hasta que empezara la temporada—les saludó el camarero con una voz terriblemente grave, incluso para los cuarenta años que aparentaba.

—Ya sabes, Johnny, las estrellas de quidditch son gente muy ocupada—le respondió primero Brian, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces seguro que tú tienes mucho tiempo libre—replicó mordazmente Johnny, palmeando con más fuerza la espalda de Brian—. ¿Y tú, Jason?

—Todo sigue igual en casa. ¿Qué tal el negocio?

—No puedo quejarme. ¿Quién es vuestro amigo?

—Es Bruce, nuestro nuevo cazador. Llegó ayer—explicó brevemente Jason.

—¿Así que cazador, eh?—Johnny extendió la mano sobre la mesa y estrechó la de Bruce sin que este tuviera apenas tiempo de reaccionar—Encantado de conocerte, Bruce. Yo me llamo Johnny. Soy más de quodpot, pero el quidditch no está mal. Si le pateas el trasero a Brian, probablemente me caerás bien.

—¡Eh, pero si estamos en el mismo equipo!—se quejó Brian.

—Puede patearte el trasero estando en tu mismo equipo—respondió Johnny, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo—. ¿Qué queréis? ¿Tres whiskys de fuego?

—Una cerveza de mantequilla para cada uno. Hemos quedado luego en un muggle con el equipo—rectificó Jason.

—Podríais haber venido todos aquí.

—Hoy llegaba Gina—intervino Brian, y Johnny chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

—De acuerdo, esta vez os la paso. Pero quiero veros más por aquí.

Jason y Brian asintieron a coro mientras Johnny se alejaba.

—Así que, ¿Johnny el Despartido?—quiso saber Bruce.

—Ajá. Sufrió una despartición cuando se desapareció una vez, apenas unos días antes de montar el bar. Se quedó sin media oreja derecha, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya fue demasiado tarde para hacerla crecer de nuevo—informó Brian.

—No parece que le caigas demasiado bien—hizo notar Bruce.

Justo en aquel momento, tres cervezas de mantequilla llegaron flotando hasta ellos, y Brian se apresuró a llevarse una de ellas a la boca, gesticulando como para restarle importancia. La momentánea expresión seria de Jason estuvo a punto de pasarle desapercibida a Bruce.

—No es nada. Tuvimos unos roces hace un tiempo. Nada que unos colegas no puedan solucionar—comentó finalmente Brian con una sonrisa torcida. Se había bebido media cerveza de mantequilla de un solo trago.

No hacía falta ser tan observador como Bruce para darse cuenta de que había algo que estaban omitiendo contarle, pero decidió ignorarlo. No había aún confianza suficiente como para presionarlos, y tampoco era que necesitara saberlo.

—Gina es una de las chicas del equipo, ¿no? ¿Qué problema tiene con Johnny?—decidió seguir preguntando Bruce.

La cerveza de mantequilla era diferente a la de Inglaterra, como más dulce. Pero le gustó igualmente.

—Hace un tiempo, Gina estuvo aquí y un hombre no paró de acosarla toda la noche. No era más que un tipo muy pegajoso que ella podría haber apartado con un par de puñetazos…—explicó Jason.

—Alguna vez lo ha hecho, es francamente gracioso. Tienes que verlo—intervino Brian.

—… pero esa noche debía de estar de mal humor, así que no le dio ninguna paliza, pero a cambio le montó un escándalo a Johnny por no controlar a sus clientes. Así que se pelearon, y desde entonces Gina jura que no volverá a poner un pie aquí. Y Johnny lo prefiere así—concluyó Jason.

—Ay, estas grandes divas del quidditch. Se comportan como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies—suspiró dramáticamente Brian.

—¿Algo así como tú?—inquirió Bruce con una sonrisa burlona.

Jason rio a carcajadas, y la cara de asombro de Brian no se le pasó hasta que salieron del bar.

De vuelta a la soleada Avenida, Jason y Brian adoptaron expresiones solemnes, y le condujeron a paso lento hacia la tienda quaffle. _Quidditch para todos_, rezaba en grandes letras verdes el cartel sobre la entrada.

—¿No se supone que aquí es más popular el quodpot?

—Sí, pero últimamente se está potenciando mucho el quidditch.

—Queremos ganar un mundial de quidditch, no solo de quodpot—añadió Brian.

—Y esta tienda ayuda mucho a popularizarlo—acabó Jason.

Las bludgers daban vueltas velozmente alrededor del edificio, pero ninguna bajaba de los tres metros de altura, de modo que no se interpusieron cuando entraron.

Y allí dentro había todo lo que un gran aficionado al quidditch querría poseer. Una impresionante cantidad de fotografías de jugadores firmadas por ellos mismos tapizaba las paredes, allí donde no colgaba la equipación completa de alguno de los quince equipos de quidditch de Estados Unidos. Juegos completos de pelotas llenaban el lugar, al igual que las mejores escobas para jugar, y también todo tipo de objetos y complementos con los colores y escudos de los equipos, aunque predominaba el celeste, azul y fucsia del equipo de la ciudad.

Mientras curioseaban a través de la tienda, Bruce se fijó en que la mayoría de la gente presente echaba miradas poco discretas a Jason y Brian, quienes habían pasado bastante desapercibidos el resto del tiempo. Pero no era de extrañar que en una tienda para aficionados al quidditch, dos jugadores del tercer mejor equipo de la pasada temporada fueran reconocidos, a pesar de lo normales que parecían. Bueno, tal vez Brian con su pelo azul no parecía alguien muy común, pero no más extraño que muchos jóvenes.

Entonces se topó con el que probablemente era el artículo a la venta más feo de todos los que podían existir: un minotauro de piedra negra, de un palmo de altura, con una camiseta con los colores de los Minotaurs, acompañado de la antorcha y la corona de la estatua de la libertad. Una mezcla visualmente horrorosa, pero que por lo visto, a la gente le resultaba cómica, porque muchos de los compradores llevaban uno entre las manos.

Fue en ese momento que oyó una aguda vocecita no muy lejos de él preguntando:

—Perdone, ¿es usted el señor Jason Lane?

Se giró para identificar el origen de la voz, para encontrarse con Jason siendo abordado por una niña de unos seis o siete años, con dos coletas rubias y una camiseta de los Minotaurs tan grande que la usaba como vestido. El que parecía ser el padre estaba justo detrás de la niña, vigilándola atentamente.

—Sí, soy yo—respondió Jason amablemente.

Brian, que estaba cerca de Jason, se acercó rápidamente a Bruce, sin decir una palabra pero gesticulando bastante. "¡Y a mí no me reconoce!", parecía estar diciendo.

—¿Podría firmarme un autógrafo, señor Jason Lane?—preguntó de nuevo la niña.

—Claro que sí—accedió Jason, e inmediatamente el padre de la pequeña hizo aparecer papel y un bolígrafo, que tendió a Jason—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Susan Blancheflower.

—Muy bien, Susan Blancheflower—repitió Jason, mientras firmaba en el papel—. Aquí tienes.

La niña soltó un gritito de alegría al recibir el autógrafo, y se refugió emocionada en los brazos de su padre, quien la levantó en el aire y se apresuró a estrecharle la mano a Jason, antes de acercarse a Brian y decirle:

—Lo siento, es que quiere ser guardiana. Pero usted también le cae bien. Suerte con la temporada.

Padre e hija salieron rápidamente de la tienda, y Brian abrazó a Jason haciéndole ojitos.

—¡Por favor, mi adoradísimo señor Jason Lane! ¡Fírmame un autógrafo!—rio Brian.

—¿Te molesta que no te lo haya pedido a ti, eh?—replicó con una sonrisa Jason, apartándose bruscamente—Vamos, Bruce. Tenemos que presentarte a alguien.

Le llevaron hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde estaban las cajas registradoras y los vendedores. Uno de ellos, un hombre calvo, con bigote y regordete de unos cincuenta años, con un escalofriante parecido con el profesor Slughorn, se levantó de un salto al verles llegar, y abrazó a Jason y Brian a la vez con un brazo para cada uno.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mis chicos! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí hoy?—exclamó el hombre.

—Queríamos presentarte a alguien—dijo Brian.

—Exacto. Bruce, este es Mayer. Uno de los mayores expertos en Estados Unidos sobre quidditch, y el mejor aficionado de los Minotaurs. Mayer… ¿te suena el apellido Vaisey?

—Encantado—dijeron ambos a la vez, mientras se estrechaban las manos.

—Hmm, ¿Vaisey, has dicho?—repitió Mayer, y su mirada viajó rápidamente al periódico sobre el mostrador, abierto por la sección de quidditch. Mayer recogió el periódico, y sus ojos volaron sobre las líneas—¡Oh, oh! Así que me habéis traído a nuestra nueva estrella, ¿eh?

—Todavía es un poco pronto para eso—quiso matizar Bruce.

—Hmm, sí, es cierto. Pero Smith suele tener buen ojo, así que esperamos grandes cosas de ti. Hasta esta mañana, no me acababa de creer los rumores de que íbamos a fichar a un extranjero. ¡Hace cinco años ya del último fichaje de un inglés!

—Nosotros tampoco nos creímos a Smith al principio, pero resultó ser verdad—admitió Brian.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué tal juega?

—No tenemos ni idea. Hasta este lunes no empieza—explicó Jason.

—Pues esperemos que lo haga bien—y añadió, dirigiéndose a Bruce—. Y en cuanto a ti, quiero que te pases por aquí en cuanto hayas jugado algún partido y tenga una foto tuya, para que firmes y te unas a la colección.

—¿Yo? ¿A la colección?

—Por supuesto, Vaisey. Tú y todos los jugadores que han pasado por la Liga.

Mayer señaló las paredes, llenas de fotografías. No era descabellado pensar que ahí estaban todos aquellos que habían pasado por la Liga desde que se había inventado la cámara fotográfica.

—¿Y vosotros también estáis?

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó Brian, mientras Jason asentía echándole un vistazo a su reloj.

—Deberíamos irnos ya, o llegaremos tarde. Y no quieres saber cómo se pone Jeffrey con los retrasos.

Los tres se despidieron de Mayer, prometiendo que volverían cuando empezara la temporada, y abandonaron la tienda no sin antes enseñarle a Bruce sus propias fotografías firmadas. Jason aparecía haciendo una parada espectacular con las puntas de los dedos, y Brian salía marcando tras esquivar a un cazador por cada lado.

Volvieron a aparecer en Times Square tras dar la vuelta a las farolas situadas al final de la Avenida, y nadie se dio cuenta. Entonces, Bruce se vio arrastrado por sus compañeros hacia una de las bocas de metro, lo que acabó con el primer viaje en metro de su vida, lo cual fue ciertamente fascinante. Cuando volvieron al aire libre y al calor del sol, aún tuvieron que caminar cinco minutos más hasta llegar a la entrada del bar en el que se habían citado.

—Y recuerda, es un lugar completamente muggle. Nada de mencionar la palabra quidditch. Somos un equipo de golf—le recordó Brian.

—¿Qué demonios es el golf?

—Un deporte muggle muy aburrido. Nadie te preguntará por él—aseguró—. Y si lo hacen, un disimulado _Confundus_ lo arregla todo.

Jason abrió la puerta, y los tres ingresaron en un muy típico bar muggle. Rápidamente, tres figuras sentadas en una mesa al fondo levantaron las manos a modo de saludo, y los recién llegados caminaron hacia donde estaban. A medio camino, la única mujer del grupo se levantó de la mesa y se acercó con los brazos abiertos. Jason fue el que llegó primero, y la mujer se fundió entre risas en un abrazo con él.

—¡Jason! ¿Qué tal el verano?—preguntó la joven, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Fantástico, ¿y el tuyo?

—Estupendo.

—¿No hay abrazo para mí?—protestó Brian, y la mujer se apresuró a dejarse envolver entre los brazos del chico—Mis vacaciones también han sido geniales, gracias por preguntar.

La mujer se rio, con una risa dulce y cantarina, antes de levantarse sobre las puntas de los pies para besar a Brian en la mejilla. A continuación, procedió a fijarse en el nuevo.

—Bruce Vaisey, ¿cierto? ¿Puedes creerte que hemos tenido que enterarnos de tu nombre por el periódico? ¡David no nos dijo ni eso!

Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer le abrazó afectuosamente, ante la sorpresa de Bruce.

—Bruce, te presentamos a nuestra encantadora Elizabeth Hiat—dijo Brian—. El ángel del equipo.

Y de verdad parecía un ángel, pensó Bruce. Elizabeth tenía una cara redonda, con hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, que la hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que debía ser. Los ojos de un profundo color negro, la piel ligeramente tostada, la nariz pequeña y el largo cabello rubio y liso contribuían a esa imagen, al igual que la sonrisa fácil, la reducida estatura y el sencillo y blanco vestido que llevaba. Parecía el ser más inocente sobre la Tierra, y más cuando soltaba la risa cantarina con la que les estaba obsequiando en esos momentos.

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Brian exagera mucho las cosas—comentó Elizabeth, mirándole con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes pequeños y blancos—. Es un placer conocerte, Bruce.

—El placer es mío.

—Y ella es mía—intervino en ese momento uno de los hombres que ya había sentados a la mesa, que se había puesto en pie y se había colocado al lado de Elizabeth en actitud protectora—. Así que las manos donde pueda verlas, Bruce. Soy Donald Blackwell, el segundo capitán.

—También es un placer conocerte a ti—replicó Bruce, sin dejarse intimidar, a lo que Donald correspondió con una media sonrisa.

Y eso que era verdaderamente intimidante, porque Donald Blackwell tenía una complexión de oso pardo, con una altura superior al metro noventa y de espalda ancha. Tenía la piel muy pálida, pero los ojos y el pelo eran del mismo tono castaño oscuro.

—No te preocupes, Don. Ya le hemos advertido—rio Jason.

—Oh, hombres. ¿No veis que es buen chico?—se quejó Elizabeth.

—Pero es que a ti todos te parecen buenos chicos—bufó Donald, besando a su novia en la frente.

—Soy un buen tío—comentó Bruce, sin mirar a nadie en particular. Y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

—Y es condenadamente gracioso. Eso no os lo habíamos dicho—añadió Brian, secándose unas lágrimas imaginarias y pasando un brazo por la espalda de Bruce—. Y te falta conocer al más importante. Nuestro capitán, Jeffrey Allen. O Jeffrey All-in, como prefieren llamarle nuestros queridos fans.

Entonces se fijó en el desconocido que quedaba, de pie tras los demás. Era más bajo que los demás hombres, y ya empezaba a tener algunas entradas en su pelo naranja. Los ojos eran grandes y de un verde grisáceo, y la nariz estaba ligeramente torcida, como si se la hubiera roto bastantes veces gracias a unas cuantas bludgers. Le escaneó de arriba a abajo con la mirada, como si estuviera analizando si tenía opciones de ser un buen jugador de quidditch. Finalmente, Jeffrey Allen pareció estar de acuerdo con la elección de sus superiores y esbozó una sonrisa amistosa antes de estrecharle la mano.

—Bienvenido a los Minotaurs, Bruce, aunque supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho cientos de veces. Esperamos que te sientas cómodo con nosotros, y haremos todo lo posible por que sea así… Y espero que demuestres tu calidad en los entrenamientos si quieres ganarte el puesto.

—Seguro que es bueno. Con lo obsesionado que está Smith por entrar en el TIAQ, no lo habría fichado si fuera un paquete—intervino Jason, de buen humor.

Los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo, y procedieron a sentarse en la mesa que ya tenían ocupada. Pidieron cervezas para los recién llegados, y lo primero que hizo Bruce fue preguntar quiénes faltaban.

—Robert y Gina—fue Elizabeth, sentada justo enfrente de él, quien le contestó entre sorbo y sorbo de su botella—. Suelen retrasarse casi siempre, pero no deberían tardar mucho más.

—Eh, aquí primero hacemos las preguntas nosotros. No es justo que Jason y Brian ya te conozcan y nosotros no sepamos nada de ti—protestó Donald—. Cuéntanos cosas sobre ti, Bruce.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Cosas como, por ejemplo, qué edad tienes—empezó preguntando Jeffrey.

—Diecinueve.

—¿Y dónde naciste exactamente?—continuó Elizabeth.

Fue respondiendo a todas las preguntas que le plantearon, una tras otra. Incluso Brian y Jason le interrogaron, Brian haciendo las preguntas más absurdas que se le ocurrían. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, apareció el séptimo integrante del grupo, que se presentó como Robert Blackwell. Robert resultó ser el hermano menor de Donald, a pesar de que el primero era más alto y, si cabe, con la espalda más ancha. Pero eran bastante parecidos en todo lo demás, solo que Robert llevaba el pelo castaño algo más largo y su piel estaba bronceada.

—¡Anda ya! ¿El nuevo ya está hablando? ¿Qué me he perdido?—se integró rápidamente Robert en la conversación, agarrando la cerveza de su hermano y bebiéndose la mitad que quedaba de un solo trago.

Los demás se dedicaron a resumirle los datos más importantes de lo que había contado Bruce, mientras su hermano mayor, ajeno a la conversación, le reprendía por ladrón de cervezas.

—Ya veo… ¿Y cómo es que has acabado en los Minotaurs?

Y entonces les narró su encuentro con el señor Higgins, evitando contar la parte de las inútiles entrevistas por las que había pasado, y concluyó con que el señor Higgins le había recomendado ganar experiencia en otra liga antes de jugar en la inglesa. No había sido exactamente así, pero era bastante cercano a la realidad.

—¿Y alguna chica a la que hayas dejado con el corazón roto tras tu marcha?—curioseó Elizabeth, sin perder la amable sonrisa.

Había dado en el clavo, pero Bruce hacía rato que se esperaba alguna pregunta al respecto, de modo que el golpe no dolió tanto. Quitándole importancia, comentó:

—No, la verdad. Nunca he tenido nada serio con alguna chica.

—¿Y con algún chico?—bromeó Brian, pero la ceja alzada de Bruce fue suficiente respuesta a eso.

—Mirad, acaba de llegar alguien que tampoco sabe qué es tener algo serio—comentó Jeffrey, mirando hacia la entrada del bar.

Todos se giraron en la misma dirección, donde acababa de entrar una mujer que quitaba el aliento.

Era alta y esbelta, con un cuerpo muy trabajado por el deporte que destacaba aún más gracias a la falda corta y la blusa exageradamente escotada. La cara era de rasgos afilados, y labios carnosos pintados de un rojo intenso. En la piel morena por el sol, destacaban unos brillantes ojos azules bajo unas espesas pestañas. El pelo era corto, negro y con grandes rizos, que se movieron al compás cuando ella giró la cabeza al identificarles entre la gente. Elizabeth se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y casi corrió a través del local para abrazar a la recién llegada.

—Y esa es Georgina Smith, querido Bruce. Sécate la baba, por favor, es lo que a ella más le gusta—dijo Brian a su lado.

—No estoy babeando—negó Bruce—. ¿Has dicho Smith? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Smith, el director deportivo?

—Son primos—le informó Jason, a su otro lado—. Pero te conviene no mencionarlo frente a ninguno de los dos si quieres seguir vivo.

Volvió a observar disimuladamente a las dos mujeres mientras daba otro sorbo a su cerveza. Georgina, o Gina, era indudablemente atractiva. ¿Y qué? Por muy guapa que fuera, él se había prometido que nada de chicas. Y aunque no se hubiera hecho esa promesa interna, y por muy estúpido e irracional que fuera, en su corazón solo había sitio para Eve.

Finalmente, Elizabeth y Georgina volvieron con el grupo, y fue Jeffrey quien hizo la última presentación del día:

—Gina, este es Bruce Vaisey. Bruce, creo que ya has oído hablar de nuestra Georgina Smith.

—Gina, por favor—replicó ella, con voz seca—. No soporto mi nombre.

A continuación, observó detenidamente a Bruce, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada a modo de saludo y se sentó al lado de Elizabeth.

—A mí me va bien Bruce.

—¿Y bien?¿Por dónde ibais?—preguntó Gina, mirando a todos.

—¿Ni un simple, "Hola chicos, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?"? Me decepciona tu frialdad, querida—dramatizó Brian.

Gina bufó, y alargó el brazo por la mesa para alcanzar la segunda cerveza de Donald, de quien bebió un largo trago, ignorando las protestas de este. Elizabeth rio y le besó a modo de consuelo.

—Mis vacaciones han sido fantásticas. Deduzco que las vuestras también, a juzgar por las sonrisas y la ausencia de huesos rotos. Creía que habíamos venido a conocer al nuevo, así que para eso estoy.

—Ya hemos acabado de interrogarlo, Gina. Has llegado tarde—dijo Robert.

—No pasa nada, yo se lo resumo. Ahora os toca contar vuestra vida a vosotros, empezad—habló Elizabeth, agarrando el brazo de Gina.

Nadie pareció encontrarle defectos a la proposición, así que eso fue lo que hicieron.

—Yo soy bateador, como habrás adivinado—empezó Robert, mientras Gina y Elizabeth se apartaban ligeramente para hablar en voz más baja—. Nací hace veintiséis años en Portland, Oregón. Aprendí a ir en escoba antes de hacer magia por primera vez. Fui un Naranja, y jugué en el equipo desde tercero. En quinto ganamos la copa de quidditch. Cuando salí del colegio, Don ya había fichado por los Minotaurs, así que no fue difícil venir aquí. Así que ya llevo ocho temporadas en el equipo.

—¿Las palabras de los Naranja son…?

—Felicidad, fortaleza y ánimo—respondió Jeffrey—. Yo también fui Naranja. Tengo treinta y dos años, y nací y crecí aquí, en Nueva York. Jugué como cazador desde cuarto curso, año en el que ganamos, igual que en sexto. Y fiché antes de acabar séptimo por los Minotaurs. Llevo catorce temporadas ya, y si todo va como debería, la decimoquinta será la última. Tengo mujer, dos hijos maravillosos y un tercero en camino.

—¡Jeffrey! ¡Eso no nos lo habías dicho! ¡Felicidades!—interrumpió Elizabeth, y las conversaciones se detuvieron para que todos felicitaran apropiadamente al feliz capitán.

—Supongo que ahora me toca a mí—continuó Donald, una vez que todos hubieron dado la enhorabuena a Jeffrey—. También nací en Portland, casi cuatro años antes que Robert. En Salem fui un Azul: inteligencia, calma y sinceridad. Empecé a jugar como bateador en sexto, así que no coincidí ningún año contra Jeffrey, pero sí uno contra mi querido hermanito. Y los dos contra Elizabeth, claro. Al salir, me ficharon por dos temporadas en los Omaha Bundimuns. De allí me fui a casa, con los Portland Giants, pero casi no jugué, así que al año siguiente fiché por los Minotaurs, y aquí llevo ya nueve temporadas.

—¿Has dicho Bundimuns? ¿Cómo los bichos con forma de hongo?—preguntó Bruce, extrañado. Ponerse el nombre de Bundimuns no era lo más acertado si se quería infundir respeto, o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera risa.

—Hay tres equipos en Estados Unidos que están formados básicamente por recién graduados, es la mejor forma para adaptarse al Quidditch profesional—explicó brevemente Donald.

—Y no son tampoco los mejores eligiendo nombres—añadió Brian—. Yo también fui un Bundimun durante un año, antes de que David me rescatara.

—Y yo estuve dos en los Boise Bats, otro equipo parecido—intervino también Jason—. Y no te lo había contado, pero luego estuve dos años más en los Chicago Dugbogs antes de venir aquí.

—Y en Chicago fue donde nos conocimos Jason y yo—dijo Elizabeth, integrándose en la conversación. Al parecer, ya había resumido lo imprescindible a Gina—. Pero si me dejas empezar por el principio… Nací hace veintisiete años en Unalaska, una de las Islas Aleutianas, en Alaska. Mi madre era esquimal, y mi padre, un exjugador de quodpot que buscaba un lugar aislado del mundo. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a Salem, fui una Blanco…

—Bondad, inocencia y pureza—puntualizó Donald, abrazando cariñosamente a la joven, que se sonrojó.

—…sí, bueno—continuó Elizabeth—. Me eligieron como buscadora en segundo. Conseguimos ganar la Copa en séptimo, lo cual es un logro histórico para los Blancos. Así que al salir del colegio, estuve dos años en los Tuba Mirages, y cuatro más en los Chicago Dugbogs, antes de venir con los Minotaurs. Aquí llevo tres temporadas.

—Yo tengo veintidós años. Nacida en Georgia, de ahí la originalidad de mis padres con el nombre—relató finalmente Gina, dando vueltas a su botella de cerveza con algo de desgana—. Fui una Rojo: pasión, determinación y valor. Jugué desde quinto. Al salir, estuve en los Macon Mooncalfs un año, y al siguiente fiché por los Fitchburg Finches. Estuve una temporada, y hace dos años llegué aquí.

Ya estaban todos. Ya sabía las cosas más básicas sobre sus vidas y respectivas carreras deportivas, y eso sin contar que habían mencionado a la mitad de los equipos participantes en la liga, y que él apenas conocía. Por si fuera poco, no dominaba mucho de geografía, así que las diferentes ciudades y estados no le decían mucho acerca de la procedencia de cada uno. Ya podía dar gracias por ser capaz de ubicar Nueva York y Alaska en un mapa, y poco más. Y también sabía que Wyoming era el único estado cuadrado, eso lo había leído en algún lado. Claro, que tampoco sabía dónde quedaba Wyoming exactamente…

La conversación se desvió hacia el estado de salud de la mujer de Jeffrey, y el cómo habían sabido de su embarazo. Bruce se relajó, y tomó otro trago de su cerveza. La muggle no era como la mágica, ni mucho menos, pero no estaba mal. Era algo a lo que no le iba a costar mucho acostumbrarse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Este capítulo ha salido larguísimo, y aunque no han pasado muchas cosas, he aprovechado para presentar a un montón de personajes nuevos (¡en efecto, quiero dominar el mundo de los OC!). Algunos son secundarios, pero otros como los miembros del equipo van a aparecer constantemente, así que con esto los he introducido brevemente, y espero haber mostrado un poco la dinámica del grupo. En lo que se refiere a cómo he nombrado las cosas: a la revista le he puesto el nombre más simple que se me ha ocurrido; para el periódico me pareció correcto algo parecido al británico (Oráculo-Profeta y esas cosas parecidas); para los equipos de quidditch (los únicos que son oficiales y cannon son los Fitchburg Finches y los Sweetwater All-Stars, que aparecen en **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**) he elegido mayoritariamente ciudades al azar y les añadido algún nombre de criatura mágica y ala, ya hay nombre intimidante (o no) para un equipo. Los nombres de los jugadores y demás están sacados de listas de nombres más comunes en Estados Unidos por décadas (¿Y a alguien le suena Susan Blancheflower? Según Pottermore, fue la guardiana del equipo de quidditch de Estados Unidos en el Mundial de 2014...). Y aprovecho para decir que como no he estado nunca en Estados Unidos ni mucho menos en Nueva York, me disculpo por los posibles fallos geográficos y descriptivos.**_

_**Gracias a los que estáis leyendo esta historia, y en especial gracias a **Muselina Black** que deja unos reviews geniales. Con respecto a tus comentarios: Aunque suene muy mal, me encanta saber que le darías un palazo en la cabeza a Eve (y eso que es como mi pequeño bebé y la adoro), porque intento hacer a los personajes con sus aspectos positivos y negativos, y si en un capítulo alguien era adorable, que pueda ser perfectamente que en el siguiente te entren ganas de estrangularle (y el día que me digas que el palazo va para Bruce si hace algo muy idiota me alegraré tanto que empezaré a saltar, de verdad). Bruce ha tenido la suerte de que Brian y Jason estaban locos de ilusión por recibir a un nuevo compañero, aunque sea tan seco como es él, y ya ha tenido ocasión de conocer un poco a los demás miembros del equipo. Pueblos al estilo Hogsmeade no lo tengo pensado aún, pero en este capítulo aparece por primera vez la Avenida Cero (una de mis ideas más raras). Y lo de seleccionar a los alumnos: sí, lo de las auras no pega mucho XD. Pero me imagino que fue algo como un grupo de magos ambiciosos que se decidieron por imitar el modelo europeo de escuela de magia, y un inglés que pasaba por allí sugirió dividir a los alumnos como en Hogwarts, a los demás les gustó... Total, que cada uno escogió unos rasgos para elegir a sus estudiantes y les dio un color identificativo (porque ir diciendo todo el tiempo "yo soy de la División alegre, enérgica y leal" sería demasiado largo), y con el paso del tiempo y la modernización, pues a la gente esa historia le pareció demasiado sosa, por lo que inventaron unos orígenes más "interesantes" (de ahí que Jason tampoco tenga muy claro por qué es que los seleccionan exactamente).**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo y esta nota de autor se está haciendo muy larga (y tal vez todo el párrafo anterior debería ir en un PM, pero por si a alguien se le ocurren las mismas preguntas...XD). Así que otra vez, gracias por leer, y recordad que recibir un review es maravilloso.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Bruce Vaisey, jugador de quidditch

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Bruce Vaisey, jugador de quidditch<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Bruce despertó a la mañana siguiente, supo que había llegado a unas cuantas conclusiones durante la noche anterior.<p>

La primera era que era capaz de ver a Brian mínimamente gracioso. Y si el chico en cuestión había bebido más alcohol del que sería recomendable, incluso él podía llegar a reírse.

La segunda era que Elizabeth Hiat era sin duda el ser más benévolo del planeta entero. Y el más paciente también. A pesar de la infinidad de bromas sin gracia, y de las estupideces propias de hombres que había soltado todo el equipo a lo largo de la noche, ella había permanecido con una sonrisa todo el tiempo. Y tampoco le cabían dudas de que ella y Donald eran una pareja ideal.

La tercera conclusión era que Jeffrey hacía más funciones de padre que de capitán, aunque fuera apenas dos años mayor que el siguiente, Donald.

Y la última conclusión era que Gina Smith era totalmente insufrible. Sí, tenía toda la pinta de tener las características que diferenciaban a un Rojo de los demás, todo el valor, pasión y determinación, pero también una gran irritabilidad, arrogancia extrema y un terrible desinterés por el resto de cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con ella. Elizabeth, probablemente por esa amabilidad que irradiaba hacia todo el mundo, parecía considerarla una amiga. Brian y Robert habían dedicado gran parte de la noche a hacer comentarios entre burlones e incisivos, tratando de provocarla (y consiguiéndolo). La actitud de Jeffrey era como la de un padre disgustado con la actitud de su hija, reprochándole sus mayores desplantes. Jason y Donald eran los más diplomáticos, y se limitaban a comportarse con educación. Por lo que a él respectaba, ya que ella le había ignorado gran parte de la noche, todavía no sabía que actitud tomar.

Por lo demás, el domingo fue un día tranquilo. Comentó con Jason sus impresiones sobre los demás componentes del equipo, mientras Brian aún se revolvía en su cama.

—¿Qué si es normal que Gina acabara enrollándose con un tipo cualquiera?—repitió Jason, y soltó una carcajada—Sí, suele hacerlo. Aunque la verdad, normalmente tiene un mejor criterio que ayer. Pero supongo que tras pasar los últimos días de las vacaciones en el desierto estaba un poco desesperada por ligar. No tiene mucha paciencia.

Más tarde, observó cómo Jason y Brian peleaban por seguir las instrucciones de un maltratado libro de recetas que tenían, para intentar conseguir hacer lasaña para comer. El resultado no fue en nada parecido al del libro, pero resultó ser comestible.

Gran parte de la tarde transcurrió en el salón, con Jason y Brian dándose empujones para ver cuál de los dos era capaz de ocupar un hueco mayor en el sofá, mientras Bruce estaba cómodamente instalado en uno de los sillones. Vieron una película interpretada por magos que echaban por el canal mágico, y que por lo visto emitían al menos una vez por semana, porque Brian se sabía todos los diálogos de memoria. Aunque como aparecía durante cinco minutos su amor platónico, Isla Miller, se aseguró de retener con más fuerza el mando a distancia que su varita.

Horas más tarde, cuando el agobiante calor que había reinado a lo largo del día disminuyó un poco, los tres salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, mostrándole a Bruce los lugares cercanos más importantes. Y después de eso, se pusieron ropa de deporte y se aparecieron en un rincón discreto de Central Park, donde estuvieron hasta la hora de la cena corriendo y haciendo carreras. Jason, a pesar de ser el más corpulento de los tres, fue el que las ganó todas, ganándose las protestas de Brian.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Bruce se levantó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Por fin era el gran día. Por fin iba a subirse a una escoba para entrenar con un equipo profesional de quidditch.<p>

Claro, que antes había que pasar por unos engorrosos trámites que hasta la fecha desconocía que existían.

Cuando Bruce, Brian y Jason se metieron a toda prisa en el pequeño cuarto al lado del recibidor del edificio para desaparecerse, los relojes más cercanos estaban dando las nueve de la mañana, hora en la que se suponía que ya debían estar en el estadio, listos para las pruebas. Se aparecieron inmediatamente en la Sala de Transportes de las oficinas de los Minotaurs, donde ya estaba David Smith, plantado al lado de la colección de trasladores mirando su reloj atentamente.

El director deportivo soltó una carcajada al verles aparecer.

—¿Empezando al límite otro año? ¿Ya estáis siendo malas influencias para Bruce?

—Nosotros nunca somos malas influencias para nadie—replicó orgullosamente Brian.

—Por supuesto—respondió Smith, suspirando y haciendo gestos para que se acercaran a él—. Vamos, al traslador. Yo también tengo que ir al estadio.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a poner un dedo sobre un viejo jarrón al que apenas le quedaba pintura, y Bruce no tardó mucho en sentir el habitual tirón en el ombligo. Instantes después, estaba tirado en el suelo de una de las salas habilitadas en el estadio para las llegadas. Siguieron a Smith a través de la puerta de personal autorizado, y no tardaron en llegar a las dependencias para los componentes del equipo. Allí estaban ya Donald, Robert y Jeffrey, además de cuatro sanadores con túnicas verde lima y unas pocas personas más al fondo de la sala.

—¿Jason Lane, Brian Rogers y Bruce Vaisey?—se dirigió a ellos inmediatamente uno de los sanadores, el que tenía aspecto de ser más mayor—Por favor, moveos hacia la derecha. Ya estamos empezando con las pruebas y hechizos de diagnóstico con vuestros compañeros. Vale, así, separaos una distancia de un metro cada uno. Y ahora, tenéis que correr durante cinco minutos.

Bruce no tuvo tiempo de preguntar hacia dónde había que correr, porque la sala no era muy grande y apenas había espacio. Pero antes de llegar a formular la pregunta, el sanador movió ágilmente su varita y murmuró unas palabras, y el suelo bajo sus pies empezó a deslizarse, de modo que no le quedó otra opción que correr, y sin conseguir moverse de su sitio.

Jeffrey, Robert y Donald acababan en aquellos momentos la misma prueba, y les saludaron en cuanto pudieron estar quietos. Sin embargo, los sanadores les pusieron rápidamente otra prueba que debían realizar.

Durante más de una hora estuvieron bajo las órdenes de los sanadores, que les sometieron a una gran cantidad de pruebas, algunas comunes y otras de lo más extrañas, sin cesar de hacer hechizos de diagnóstico y apuntar cosas ininteligibles en sus blocs de notas.

Entretanto, también las personas que antes Bruce había visto al fondo de la sala se acercaron a saludar y presentarse. Uno de ellos era Henry Johnson, el entrenador, un hombre alto, negro y corpulento, de aspecto imponente.

—Bruce Vaisey, es un placer que te incorpores al equipo. Luego veremos de qué eres capaz—le dijo el hombre, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos, capaz de triturar dedos.

Las otras dos personas eran los preparadores físicos, que se presentaron como Emily y Paul. Ambos aparentaban cerca de cuarenta años, y le informaron de que ellos eran los encargados de que estuvieran físicamente al cien por cien en sus partidos.

—Y también después de los partidos—añadió Emily, con una sonrisa maternal—. Cuando juegues tu primer partido que dure dos días, agradecerás nuestro trabajo.

Por fin, el equipo de sanadores pareció estar conforme con su trabajo, y se reunieron con los preparadores físicos para charlar, dejando tranquilos a los jugadores. A la vez, dos sanadoras más entraron en la sala, seguidas de Elizabeth y Gina, que no tardaron en reunirse con el equipo.

—¿Qué tal las pruebas, chicas?—las saludó Donald.

—Tan estúpidas e inútiles como las del año pasado. ¿Qué me dices de la de saltar con una sola pierna? ¿Qué maldita finalidad tiene? ¿Comprobar que podríamos hacernos pasar por hinkypunks si fuera necesario?—espetó Gina.

—No ha estado mal. Tengo ganas de volar ya—respondió Elizabeth suavemente.

—Y yo quiero ver al nuevo ya. A ver si de verdad sirve para esto—le provocó Robert, lanzándole una mirada divertida a Bruce.

Bruce sonrió de lado. Ya había calado a Robert la noche del sábado. Le gustaba provocar, aunque sin mala intención, solo para divertirse. Por suerte para ambos, su orgullo Slytherin seguía intacto, y no era de los que rechazaba un reto cuando veía tan fácil ganarlo.

—Será un placer demostrártelo—contestó Bruce, causando las risas de los demás.

—Nuestro pequeño británico es todo un valiente—bromeó Brian.

—Bien, equipo, los sanadores dicen que no han detectado ninguna anomalía de momento—intervino en ese momento Paul, quien se acercó a ellos acompañado de Emily y Smith—. Así que a falta de los análisis en profundidad de los datos, que llegarán mañana, ninguno tiene impedimentos para entrenar. Podéis ir ya hacia los vestuarios…

—Excepto tú, Bruce—añadió Smith en el último momento—. Antes tienes que venir conmigo.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, mientras los demás empezaban a marcharse para cambiarse. Él todavía no tenía equipación, de modo que siguió a Smith fuera de la sala, y de allí a un amplio pasillo, que recorrieron hasta el fondo antes de entrar en una pequeña habitación, con aspecto de despacho, iluminada por el sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana. Había un escritorio vacío en el centro, y unas cuantas cajas se amontonaban pegadas a las paredes. Smith se acercó a la única que aún estaba cerrada, y sacó la varita para abrirla con un corte limpio. A continuación, empezó a sacar un montón de prendas de ropa y protecciones para jugar, en tal cantidad que era imposible que cupiera en aquella caja sin haber sido ampliada mágicamente. Fue depositándolo todo sobre la mesa y las demás cajas, hasta que finalmente sacó del fondo una mochila deportiva, con una cabeza de minotauro estampada, con un suspiro de alivio.

—Pruébate algo, Bruce. Lo que sea. Todas las prendas llevan hechizos incorporados que se adaptan a tu complexión. Sí, eso es la ropa de entrenamiento. Ya te puedes cambiar, si quieres.

Bruce se probó lo que Smith había llamado ropa de entrenamiento con rapidez. La camiseta, que cuando la había cogido era como mínimo dos tallas superior a la suya, se encogió automáticamente, y lo mismo hicieron todas las demás. Los pantalones y la túnica sufrieron un proceso similar. Smith supervisó los cambios y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Ya solo queda que elijas número. Jason lleva el uno, Robert y Donald el ocho y el cuatro, Elizabeth es el cinco, Brian el siete, Jeffrey el once y Gina tiene el noventa y nueve. ¿Cuál quieres tú?

—¿Puede ser el dieciocho?—preguntó sin pensarlo realmente, y justo después se arrepintió.

No debería haber dicho eso. Era justo lo que trataba de evitar. Pero no se retractó de sus palabras.

—¿El dieciocho?—repitió Smith, encogiéndose de hombros—Ningún problema, todo tuyo.

Smith pasó la varita por encima de una de las camisetas, dibujando un dieciocho sobre ella. Inmediatamente, el número apareció impreso en la tela, y no tardó en reproducirse sobre todas las demás. Smith agitó la varita una vez más, e hizo volar todas las prendas hacia el interior de la mochila de deporte, en la que también había aparecido su número. Cerró la mochila de la cremallera y se la pasó a Bruce, quien se la colgó al hombro. Smith sonrió, y una vez más, Bruce pensó que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula.

—Entonces, Bruce, ya está todo listo. Vamos al campo, tu escoba te espera.

* * *

><p>En casa siempre había volado con la vieja Cometa que había pertenecido a su padre. Como él había dejado de volar varios años atrás, no mostró ningún inconveniente en que pasara a ser de Bruce en cuanto él demostró su interés en permanecer más tiempo en el aire que sobre el suelo.<p>

Cuando consiguió entrar en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el primer regalo que recibió fue la nueva y brillante Nimbus 2001, cortesía de la familia de Malfoy, buscador del equipo. Aunque a Bruce le parecía absurdo que alguien tuviera que comprar su ingreso en el equipo y fuera incapaz de pasar unas simples pruebas, como todo el mundo, como eso significó una nueva escoba no se quejó. No era tan estúpido como para protestar por que le regalaran una de las mejores escobas del mercado a cambio de aguantar unas cuantas horas a la semana a Malfoy.

Y en esos momentos, Bruce ya podía observar, maravillado, la que desde ya era su nueva escoba. Una rápida y elegante Saeta de Fuego, lo mejor que había en la actualidad y lo que usaba todo jugador profesional sobre escobas.

—¿Así que tenías una Nimbus 2001?—Smith revoloteaba aún a su alrededor—Bueno, no está nada mal, pero vas a notar la mejora.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, pasando los dedos por encima del lugar donde la palabra _Vaisey_ estaba grabada en el mango de madera. Era completa y únicamente suya.

—Pero aún vas a tener que esperar un poco más para probarla—le dijo el encargado de escobas (quien le acababan de presentar, y que era un joven con apenas unos años más que él y cuyo nombre había olvidado al instante) quitándole la escoba de las manos y colocándola junto a las de los demás miembros del equipo en una extraña estantería móvil—. Johnson te llama.

Se dio la vuelta, y efectivamente, en el centro del campo, donde estaba el resto del equipo realizando diferentes ejercicios, la figura que correspondía al entrenador le hacía gestos para que se acercara de una vez.

—Vamos, Bruce. Suerte con el entrenamiento—le animó Smith, palmeándole la espalda.

Bruce fue a paso rápido hasta el centro, hasta llegar al lado del entrenador.

—De momento, sin la túnica vas a estar más cómodo—observó Johnson, señalándole un perchero flotante del que colgaban las demás túnicas—. Vas a empezar con unas series de flexiones, después te pondrás con Rogers para los abdominales.

Se le había olvidado preguntar cuánto tiempo duraba un entrenamiento, pero lo cierto fue que Bruce no tardó en notar que no estaba tan en forma como le habría gustado, aunque se esforzó en dar las mínimas muestras de cansancio posibles. Supervisados por el entrenador, Emily y Paul de cerca, y por Smith y el chico de las escobas desde el límite del campo, todos los jugadores se sometieron a interminables ejercicios de fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, velocidad y demás.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Bruce ya empezaba a tener la impresión de que sus músculos no aguantarían mucho más ese día, Johnson le hizo señas al chico de las escobas para que se acercara. Los jugadores prorrumpieron en aplausos, vítores y exclamaciones de alegría, especialmente Brian, que aferrado al cuello de Robert, se secó unas ficticias lágrimas de felicidad.

—Ya podéis montar—ordenó Johnson, soltando un suspiro—. Dad cinco vueltas completas al campo para empezar. Vaisey, tú puedes dar más para adaptarte a la escoba, pero no más de quince.

Brian y Robert corrieron apartándose a empujones para ser los primeros en llegar a sus escobas. Gina y Elizabeth echaron una carrera entre risas, y Bruce se unió a Jeffrey, Donald y Jason, que iban a un paso más calmado. Cuando por fin consiguió poner sus manos sobre el palo de la escoba, esta vibró con intensidad. Se montó.

Brian había sido el primero en elevarse en el aire, y ya había dado un par de piruetas mientras esperaba a que todos los demás llegaran a su altura, algo que no tardaron en hacer. Bruce dio una patada en el suelo, y este desapareció a sus pies.

Era una sensación totalmente mágica. La Saeta de Fuego respondía por instinto, casi como si leyera sus pensamientos. Aceleró verticalmente a una velocidad de la que la Nimbus nunca sería capaz. Dio tres volteretas seguidas y frenó en seco sin perder la estabilidad. Un par de vueltas de campana y consiguió frenar sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Se lanzó a la persecución de sus compañeros de equipo, que ya le habían sacado una buena ventaja. El campo a sus pies parecía un borrón de color verde, y las líneas que lo delimitaban eran borrosas. La velocidad era impresionante, y cuando tuvo que girar en el extremo del campo, lo hizo sin apenas sufrir desplazamiento.

No pudo contener un grito de euforia cuando en la segunda vuelta aceleró al máximo y cayó en picado, para a continuación elevarse a toda velocidad. Probó a ir en zigzag, arriba y abajo, y cuando los demás ya acabaron de dar vueltas, siguió con unos cuantos tirabuzones y rápidos cambios de dirección.

Era el éxtasis. Era lo que más amaba en el mundo, y era por lo que era capaz de dejar todo lo demás atrás.

Cuando se reunió con los demás en el centro del campo, le brillaban los ojos y una permanente sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios. Los demás sonrieron al verle acercarse, y Johnson le puso con Brian para practicar lanzamientos con las quaffles.

Después de diez minutos de práctica, Emily se le acercó para corregir el ángulo que formaba con el brazo al lanzar, para sorpresa de Bruce. Pero más se sorprendió al comprobar que aplicando los consejos de la mujer, podía lanzar la quaffle hasta diez metros más lejos con el mismo esfuerzo.

—Gracias—le dijo sinceramente Bruce.

—Para eso estamos—le respondió Emily alegremente—. Parece que tienes una buena técnica. Si conseguimos perfeccionarla…

No llegó a saber qué pasaría si conseguían perfeccionar su técnica, porque Emily se alejó con una sonrisa enigmática instalada en su cara. Un instante después, tuvo que moverse hacia la derecha para recibir la quaffle que Brian le lanzaba. Cuando Johnson indicó que aumentaran la separación a treinta metros, Bruce se echó para atrás y lanzó con total precisión la quaffle hacia su compañero. Brian ni siquiera tuvo que moverse un centímetro para atraparla.

Los pases en movimiento fueron incluso mejores. No se le escapó ninguno, y a pesar de lo poco que se conocían Brian y él, apenas tuvieron que corregir sus posiciones unas pocas veces para atrapar las quaffles. Jason, frente a los aros, consiguió pararle cinco lanzamientos, pero otros diez se colaron limpiamente por sus huecos correspondientes.

Acabaron el entrenamiento con un mini partido, en el que Bruce, Brian y Donald se enfrentaron a Jeffrey, Gina y Robert. Elizabeth se dedicó a buscar la snitch ajena a todo lo demás, y Jason tenía como misión parar la quaffle fuera quien fuera el lanzador. Para cuando Elizabeth atrapó la snitch veinte minutos después, el marcador iba setenta a cincuenta a favor de Jeffrey y Gina. Bruce había marcado dos de los goles, que Brian había celebrado con más entusiasmo que él mismo.

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien para ser el primer día, chicos—Johnson les reunió cuando dieron el partido por concluido—. Esto tiene muy buena pinta. Si entrenamos duro y le ponemos intensidad y ganas, tendremos muchas posibilidades de quedar en las primeras posiciones. Pero de momento, no hay que pensar en eso. Quiero que descanséis hasta el jueves, y que vengáis totalmente concentrados. Tenemos un mes para estar bien físicamente y tener un nivel de juego óptimo. Por ahora, estoy contento con lo que he visto. Bien, ya podéis iros.

Los jugadores aplaudieron las palabras del entrenador por unos instantes, antes de descender a tierra. Bruce ya se iba tras Jason y Brian, cuando Johnson le puso una mano en el hombro, reteniéndole.

—Vaisey, tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

Bruce asintió, ya esperándose algo así. Incluso tenía una vaga idea de lo que el entrenador podría decirle. Sin embargo, no habló, y el entrenador esperó a que todos los demás entraran en los vestuarios para empezar a hablar.

—Vaisey, voy a ser completamente sincero contigo. Por lo que me ha mostrado Smith y por lo que he visto hoy, tienes todas las cualidades para ser un gran jugador de quidditch. Ágil, rápido, fuerte, preciso e inteligente. Aún y así, se nota que acabas de salir del colegio, y aún te quedan muchas cosas por aprender. Cuando Smith me habló de ti, le sugerí que primero te cediéramos por un año a los Bundimuns o alguno de estos, para que jugaras y adquirieras la experiencia necesaria para un equipo de primera categoría. Pero como me comentó que tu situación es algo especial, no me opuse a su decisión. ¿Entiendes qué te quiero decir?

—¿Me está diciendo que este año apenas voy a jugar, entrenador?

No era estúpido, y había observado los movimientos de Brian, Gina y Jeffrey durante todo el entrenamiento. Eran de una velocidad impresionante, incluso Jeffrey, que estaba a punto de retirarse. Gina podía ser insoportable, pero parecía obtener un aura sobrenatural al subirse a una escoba. Brian le había parecido el menos hábil, pero aún y así, seguía siendo mucho mejor que él.

Johnson le dirigió una sonrisa apreciativa, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente, Vaisey. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que quiero que te esfuerces más que nadie. Quiero que lo único en que pienses sea en mejorar cada día. Es cierto, al principio no vas a jugar, porque aún no tienes la calidad necesaria para ser titular. Pero quiero que tu única meta sea el ganarte tu posición. Porque sé que puedes hacerlo, y quiero que tú también creas en ello. ¿Me has entendido ahora?

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, mirando al entrenador fijamente a los ojos.

—Tengo que ser el mejor.

Johnson sonrió de lado, y adelantó su imponente cuerpo para posar una mano sobre el hombro de Bruce.

—Creo que no me he equivocado contigo. Puedes irte ya.

* * *

><p>—Uh, vaya, correo desde Inglaterra. Parece que te han escrito tus novias, Bruce—fue lo primero que dijo Brian cuando llegaron una hora más tarde a su piso.<p>

Se habían dado una larga ducha en los vestuarios, se habían quejado de la agotadora sesión física, habían recibido unas cuantas pociones calmantes para los músculos de parte de Emily y Paul, se habían trasladado a las oficinas del equipo y de ahí se habían aparecido en el armario del recibidor del edificio, de donde habían salido para meterse en el ascensor con un señor mayor que les miró con desconfianza todo el trayecto, hasta que se bajó en el piso número doce.

Bruce había visto nada más traspasar la puerta el montón de cartas apiladas junto con el periódico frente a la chimenea, pero agotado como estaba, Brian se le adelantó en el camino. Jason, pasando del tema, había ido directamente a la cocina, donde ya empezaba a revolver entre cajones y demás para preparar algo para comer.

—Vamos, dame eso—pidió Bruce, dejándose caer en el sofá. No tenía fuerzas para seguirle la corriente a Brian en esos momentos.

Brian se encogió de hombros y le lanzó las cartas, que Bruce recogió al vuelo. Empezó a abrir la que quedaba encima mientras Brian se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

—Nadie te lo ha dicho, pero eres más bueno de lo que esperábamos—confesó Brian, poniendo los pies sobre la mesilla con despreocupación—. Y tienes una puntería excelente. Me muero de ganas por saber si serás capaz de hacer una finta de Porskov.

—¿Una finta de Porskov? Nunca lo he intentado.

—Pues nosotros sí, pero suele ser un desastre. Cuando lo hago yo y recibe Jeffrey, nos sale a veces. Pero no podemos hacerlo con Gina, ni un Reverse Pass tampoco. Es demasiado independiente para eso. Suele darnos con la quaffle en la cabeza, y con la fuerza con que lanza, no es muy agradable.

—Me lo imagino—respondió Bruce, pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Ahí, escondida bajo su pelo, había una ligera hendidura en el lado derecho de su cráneo, producto del golpe de una bludger durante su quinto año, que le dejó inconsciente durante más de medio día.

—Suponemos que te han fichado por eso—continuó hablando Brian, y ante la cara de confusión de Bruce, se explicó—. Gina es buenísima, pero de momento no hay nadie con quien se entienda suficiente como para jugar bien en equipo. Por eso ha estado en tres equipos en cuatro años, por eso se fue de los Finches aunque ganara la Liga, y por eso solo ha jugado tres partidos con la selección estadounidense aunque tendría que ser una de las estrellas. Supongo que tienen la esperanza de que tú sí que seas capaz de compenetrarte mejor con ella.

—No sé si eso se me va a dar muy bien. De momento digamos que no es una de mis personas favoritas—replicó Bruce.

—Tuya ni de nadie, a excepción de Elizabeth—se rio Brian—. Aunque siempre puedes acostarte con ella. Seguirá cayéndote igual de mal, pero descubrirás que sabe hacer muy bien otra cosa que no sea insultar y jugar a quidditch.

Bruce sonrió de lado, pero no iba a caer en su juego.

—No estoy aquí para eso.

—Seguro que Johnson te ha dicho que tienes que entrenar duro, ¿eh? No dejes que te coma la cabeza…

—Tienes derecho a hacer lo que te dé la gana, incluso si eso incluye a Gina—intervino Jason en ese momento, acercándose desde la cocina—. Y ahora, agradecería que alguno moviera su culo para ayudarme a cocinar algo.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza y se levantó con esfuerzo, guardándose las cartas aún sin leer en el bolsillo. Brian se quejó un poco, pero también les acompañó a la cocina.

* * *

><p>"<em>Me alegro por ti.<em>

_El viernes trabajaré hasta tarde, pero no tendrás inconvenientes para entrar en casa._

_Nos vemos pronto._"

Tres líneas. Tres simples líneas era lo que le había ocupado a su padre la respuesta a la carta en la que le decía que iba a quedarse a vivir en Estados Unidos y no volvería a casa. No era que esperara un largo y emotivo discurso, pero sí algo que no fuera que no estaría para recibirle y que podría entrar en la casa sin problemas.

Bufó y resbaló un poco más en la cama, acomodándose la almohada a su espalda. La comida no había salido del todo mal, y con el estómago lleno, cada uno se había retirado un rato a su habitación para descansar. Bruce abrió la siguiente carta, y lo que encontró le hizo sonreír ligeramente: Lily, la más emotiva del grupo, se alegraba y lamentaba a partes iguales por su decisión durante casi todo un pergamino, y acababa asegurándole que se verían el fin de semana.

Tracey, más comedida, le preguntó repetidas veces si los dirigentes de los Minotaurs no se habían arrepentido de ficharlo después de verle entrenar. Dejando de lado su habitual ironía, también le felicitaba por haberlo conseguido y lamentaba que abandonara al _pobre Theo_ con dos mujeres.

Por su parte, Theodore le dio la enhorabuena, aunque le recriminó que tuvieran que posponer su viaje a Egipto indefinidamente. Sin embargo, también le aseguró que no tenía inconveniente en sustituir el viaje por entradas en finales de Mundiales, Eurocopas y demás competiciones de quidditch.

La última carta era de Maggie Ackerley. Bruce la abrió con dudas, temiendo encontrarse con un no por respuesta. Pero la Hufflepuff no era de ese tipo de personas.

"_¡Vaya, Bruce!_

_No me esperaba tu carta. Algo había oído sobre que te marchabas, pero no lo había entendido bien. Sabiendo que has fichado por un equipo, no me queda más que felicitarte._

_Estoy algo ocupada este fin de semana (es el cumpleaños del hermano de Jake, y le estamos preparando algo), pero puedo hacer un hueco para ti. ¿Te parece bien el domingo a las diez de la mañana en El Caldero Chorreante? Si no respondes, te esperaré allí._

_Besos y hasta pronto,_

_Maggie_"

No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle a Ackerley, pero al menos le tranquilizaba saber que iba a escucharle. Eso ya era un gran paso.

Dejó la última carta sobre la mesilla de noche y se revolvió en la cama. Ya estaban empezando a dolerle todos los músculos, y eso que se había tomado una poción después de comer. Además, el intenso calor no ayudaba a que quisiera hacer algo productivo. Y la mayoría de sus cosas estaban aún en Inglaterra, de modo que no tenía mucho con qué distraerse.

Después de un rato y con un notable esfuerzo, se puso en pie y se dirigió al salón. La música, colándose por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Brian, inundaba el piso. Recogió el periódico del día, que Jason había ojeado distraídamente durante la comida, y la revista _Quidditch International_ que había sobre la mesa. Regresó a su habitación y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, abriendo el periódico por la primera página. Estaba dispuesto a informarse todo lo posible sobre su nuevo país.

* * *

><p>Los días que pasaron entre el primer entrenamiento y el segundo fueron extraños, como si estuvieran rodeados de una atmósfera irreal. Entre el dolor y el calor asfixiante, era difícil medir el tiempo. Cuando el lunes poco antes de cenar Jason le sugirió ir a correr media hora, Bruce soltó una carcajada que le sorprendió, ya que no era muy dado a tales muestras de expresividad. Sin embargo, el martes y el miércoles sí que accedió, porque era consciente de que debía ir acostumbrándose. Por otra parte, también le llevaron a visitar diferentes puntos emblemáticos de la ciudad, como si fuera un turista. Vio de cerca la estatua de la libertad (la verdadera, y no aquella extraña figura que vendían en la tienda de quidditch), y le pasearon arriba y abajo de la Gran Manzana, a veces en metro y otras desapareciéndose discretamente en portales o callejones escondidos.<p>

Y llegó el jueves, y con él el entrenamiento. Esta vez se despertaron los tres a tiempo, e incluso les sobró un minuto para saludar a todos en la oficina antes de trasladarse al campo, donde no fueron los últimos, ya que Robert llegó corriendo justo tras ellos.

De nuevo empezaron con una larga sesión de preparamiento físico. Emily y Paul les mostraron algunos ejercicios más complejos, mientras Johnson se paseaba entre ellos haciendo comentarios y diversas indicaciones. Casi una hora más tarde, se subieron a las escobas, y repitieron gran parte de las prácticas del último día. Sin embargo, aquel día Bruce formó pareja con Jeffrey, y no con Brian.

—Cuando quieras acelerar dobla más las rodillas, las dejas demasiado hacia fuera—le recomendó Jeffrey en una ocasión.

—Y si adelantas un palmo la zona de sujeción tendrás menos tensión en los antebrazos y te dolerá menos después—observó también Paul.

—Recuerda, el ángulo de apertura—le aconsejó Emily—. Lo has hecho bien antes, pero ahora se te ha escapado.

Aquel entrenamiento acabó con cientos de correcciones para Bruce, que a pesar de acabar un poco fastidiado, tuvo que admitir que tenían razón en todo. Perdieron el mini partido por sesenta a cincuenta, aunque en esa ocasión marcó tres de los goles.

Cuando Johnson dio el entrenamiento por terminado y descendieron al suelo, Bruce se fijó en que Smith había llegado en algún momento, y estaba junto al chico de las escobas. Saludó uno a uno a todos los jugadores, hasta que le tocó el turno a Bruce.

—¡Ah, Bruce! ¿Qué tal te ha ido el entrenamiento? Jim me ha dicho que no lo haces del todo mal—¡Jim! Así se llamaba el encargado de las escobas—. Puede que te veamos jugando de titular antes de lo esperado, ¿eh? Dentro de una semana se hace el sorteo de los enfrentamientos, supongo que no lo sabías. Ahí sabremos contra quién jugamos cada semana… ¡Pero no venía a decirte esto! Tengo que hablar contigo, te espero a la salida del vestuario. Primero tengo que comentar algo con el entrenador.

—¿Noticias frescas, David?—intervino Donald, que estaba cerca.

—¿Ya tenéis a mi sustituto?—preguntó también Jason con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos avances, pero aún no os voy a decir nada—respondió cortante Smith, aunque justo después añadió—. De hecho, las conversaciones con el otro equipo están bastante avanzadas. Puede que este fin de semana ya esté hecho.

—¿Quién es? ¿El bajito de los Bats?—indagó un poco más Robert.

—Seguro que es la chica de los Mooncalfs—opinó Elizabeth.

Smith sonrió, pero no dijo nada y se alejó con Johnson, mientras Brian le abucheaba iniciando el camino hacia los vestuarios.

—Siempre hace lo mismo. Nos dice que ya casi está hecho pero nunca dice quién—suspiró Jeffrey.

—Si es uno de los novatos, solo hay cinco opciones, pero vete a saber cuál es—se mostró de acuerdo Donald.

Las investigaciones de Bruce durante aquellos días habían servido para que recordara la mayoría de los nombres de los equipos de la liga, y se había aprendido cuáles eran los tres equipos que fichaban principalmente jugadores recién salidos del colegio: los Boise Bats, los Macon Mooncalfs y los Omaha Bundimuns. Y aunque Brian y Jason le habían conseguido publicaciones en las que hablaban de todos los componentes de cada equipo, sus recuerdos al respecto eran bastante confusos, así que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los cinco guardianes de los que hablaban.

Se duchó con los demás y cuando salió, se encontró con que efectivamente, Smith le estaba esperando. Le sonrió ampliamente y le puso una mano en el hombro, apartándole ligeramente de los demás. Rebuscó en un bolsillo de los pantalones, que sonó como si contuviera muchas cosas de lo que parecía, y no tardó en extraer una botella de agua vacía.

—Este es tu traslador. Se activará mañana a las doce del mediodía, hora de Nueva York, y aparecerás en la Oficina de Trasladores de Londres. Y este otro—sacó a continuación una bombilla fundida—es para volver. Se activará a las seis de la tarde, hora de Londres, y llegarás a la Oficina de Trasladores de la sede de Nueva York, en la Avenida Cero. He supuesto que te será más cómodo que tener que venir desde el Congreso.

Otra cosa que había aprendido esos días: Estados Unidos estaba gobernado por un Congreso de Magos, con la Gran Sede en Washington, pero había varias sedes (los Ministerios) repartidas en ciudades importantes y allí donde vivían grandes poblaciones de magos.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias por ocuparte de esto.

—Es parte de mi trabajo ocuparme de nuestros jugadores—respondió Smith, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre que necesites algo, un traslador o lo que sea, házmelo saber y me haré cargo. Bien, esto es todo por mi parte. Que disfrutes tu fin de semana en Londres.

Asintió una vez más y se encaminó hacia la zona de los trasladores, mientras Smith se iba en dirección contraria.

—¿Te ha contado a quién vamos a fichar?—le preguntó Brian nada más verle llegar a donde le estaban esperando, pero se desilusionó al saber que solo le había entregado los trasladores.

—Siempre que le presionas un poco acaba soltándolo todo—le explicó Jason—. Pero tiene que ser de uno en uno.

—¿Por qué quiere fichar otro guardián?

—Porque en Estados Unidos tenemos una ligera tendencia a lesionar guardianes. Siempre va bien tener otro.

Bruce quiso dedicar la tarde a intentar recordar los nombres de los jugadores de cada equipo, o al menos investigar quienes eran los guardianes que eran sus posibles futuros compañeros de equipo. Sin embargo, Brian y Jason tenían otros planes para él, y no tuvieron que esforzarse demasiado para sacarle del piso (a pesar de que al principio se resistió y Brian llegó al punto de arrastrarle dramáticamente).

—Es como un televisor, pero más grande. No te asustes, recuerda que no es real—le previno Jason.

Bruce esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Ya había aprendido qué era un televisor, que fuera un poco más grande no iba a ser un cambio muy espectacular. Les hizo saber eso, y Brian se rio fuertemente mientras le señalaba el edificio con la palabra CINE escrita en grandes caracteres en su entrada.

Diez minutos después, Bruce tenía entre sus manos un papelito con palabras sin sentido, una hora y unos cuantos números al azar, y _Gladiator_ escrito en el centro y destacando por sobre lo demás. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios era un gladiador ni para qué servía el papel, pero se limitó a imitar a Jason y Brian en todo lo que hacían.

Compraron unos refrescos muggles, y finalmente entraron en una sala enorme, llena de filas de butacas. Brian dio unas cuantas vueltas arriba y abajo hasta que decidió donde debían sentarse.

—Es un lugar extraño—comentó Bruce, ya sentado y viendo como a la vez que las luces se apagaban, la gente a su alrededor se iba quedando callada.

La sonrisa de Jason fue claramente visible gracias al resplandor que empezó a emitir lo que antes creía que era una simple tela blanca y enorme.

—Pues espera un rato y ya verás—dijo Jason en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Bruce nunca creyó que los muggles pudieran sorprenderle más que cuando se enteró de que habían inventado un modo de volar. Por Merlín, qué equivocado estaba.<p>

Una hora después de salir del cine, aún estaba entre alucinado y conmocionado. Brian y Jason le habían conducido a casa entre risas poco disimuladas, y se habían quedado comentando la película en el salón mientras él todavía reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de descubrir. Puede que los muggles no hicieran magia, pero habían aprendido a hacer cosas asombrosas sin ella.

—¿Cómo lo hacen?—alzó la voz para preguntar, interrumpiendo la conversación de Brian y Jason.

Jason fue capaz de contestarle algunas de sus dudas, pero a los pocos minutos tenía tantos interrogantes que se le quedó mirando, desconcertado, y sugirió que fueran a una librería. Bruce se levantó del sofá como accionado por un resorte, lo que Brian aprovechó para ocuparlo y encender la televisión.

—A mí no me miréis, los libros no son lo mío—se excusó—. Y está a punto de empezar un reportaje de la futura señora Isla Rogers.

Jason se encogió de hombros, y cinco minutos después, él y Bruce paseaban de nuevo por las soleadas calles de Manhattan.

—Así que un guardián más—comentó Bruce.

Ya llevaban un rato andando en silencio, con Jason apenas señalando hacia dónde debían dirigirse. Y a pesar de que la mente de Bruce había estado ocupada en otras cosas esa tarde, el quidditch seguía ocupando una parte primordial a todas horas. Y la explicación que le habían dado antes al respecto no le acababa de convencer del todo.

Jason mantuvo el silencio un poco más, antes de suspirar y mirarle de reojo.

—Supongo que es mejor que lo cuente yo, si de todos modos te acabarás enterando. En parte es verdad que los guardianes se lesionan mucho aquí en América, lo verás si lees todo lo que te hemos conseguido. Pero por otro lado… se puede decir que el año pasado quedamos terceros por mi culpa. Jugábamos el último partido de la liga contra los All-Stars, el que ganara quedaba segundo y se clasificaba para el TIAQ. Y yo perdí los nervios e hice el partido más malo de la historia. Elizabeth atrapó la snitch, pero perdíamos de más de doscientos puntos… Así que para este año, Johnson y David creen que me irá bien algo de competencia.

—En Hogwarts había un guardián, Weasley, que tenía la habilidad de alternar partidos horribles con actuaciones geniales. No llegué a jugar contra él, pero se ponía histérico solo con que la grada le cantara un poco. Todo era cuestión de confianza—recordó Bruce.

Jason dibujó una sonrisa y musitó un gracias apenas audible.

Bruce lo sentía por él. En el fondo se alegraba de ser cazador, porque si alguna vez él fallaba, había dos más que podían hacer su trabajo. Pero los guardianes, al igual que los buscadores, estaban solos. Y cuando perdían, solían llevarse todas las culpas. En cambio, cuando ganaban, parecía que solo se limitaban a hacer lo que debían hacer. No parecía justo.

Y aún así, Jason no parecía la clase de persona que perdiera los nervios con facilidad. Más bien, ni con facilidad ni bajo una gran presión. Por Merlín, ¿a qué extremos debieron llegar el año anterior para llegar a sucumbir al estrés? Y sintiéndose un poco culpable, deseó que llegara ya el final de esa temporada, a pesar de no haber empezado aún. Moría de ganas por sentir la adrenalina y la euforia de estarse jugando algo importante. Eso que siempre se le había negado en un equipo de Slytherin mediocre.

Unos minutos después llegaban a la librería, y gracias al aire acondicionado que refrescaba la tienda suspiraron aliviados. Jason y Bruce vagaron un poco entre los estantes, pero al ser incapaces de encontrar lo que buscaban, tuvieron que acudir a la librera.

La mujer (que podría ser perfectamente una hermana menor de la señora Pince, tal era su escalofriante parecido) escuchó con expresión ceñuda lo que los chicos querían, y finalmente asintió bruscamente y les guio hacia una estantería al fondo.

—Aquí está todo lo de tecnología y demás. Elegid lo que queráis—les dijo con voz de ultratumba, para a continuación alejarse rápidamente.

Por Merlín, por cosas como esa era que siempre había intentado pasar el menor tiempo posible en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, o al menos refugiarse en una esquina poco visible. La señora Pince solía comportarse igual, y siempre le había sacado de quicio.

—Este tiene buena pinta—comentó Jason, ajeno al mal humor de la mujer, sacando un libro de su estante, _La evolución del cine_.

Bruce asintió, y cogió el libro para leer la contraportada. Sí, parecía lo que estaba buscando. Aún y así, se quedó mirando los títulos de los libros en la estantería frente a él, intentando comprender todas las palabras extrañas. Por Merlín, qué raros eran los muggles. _Todo lo que hay que saber de la electricidad_ le llamó la atención, porque aquella palabra le sonaba. Había otro en el que se veía la imagen de un avión, algo que habría visto apenas un par de veces en su vida. Sacó ambos libros de su lugar, y Jason simplemente sonrió.

—¿Listo?

—Ya sí.

Se dirigieron a pagar, y Bruce, que aún no controlaba el cambio de galeones a dólares, extendió los billetes sin preocuparse mucho de pasarse. Jason carraspeó, agarró los billetes que Bruce había extendido sobre el mostrador y volvió a dejar solo uno, metiéndole los demás en el puño cerrado de Bruce.

—No puedes sacar cuatrocientos dólares de golpe en una tienda, Bruce—le susurró al oído—. Es… muchísimo.

—Oh, vale—murmuró Bruce, confundido. Pero, ¿más que cuatrocientos galeones? ¿O menos? No tenía ni idea.

Y apenas un rato después, ya habían salido sin problemas de la librería y volvían a casa.

—Así que de repente te han empezado a llamar la atención los muggles—comentó Jason durante el camino.

—Siempre he vivido rodeado de magos—explicó Bruce—. Mi familia, mis amigos, mis vecinos… Nunca me había dado cuenta de la de cosas que han aprendido a hacer los muggles.

Y ni siquiera había ido nunca a clase de Estudios Muggles. Bueno, la verdad es que no recordaba a ningún Slytherin que hubiera ido alguna vez a clase de Estudios Muggles, quitando el año de los Carrow, que había sido obligatorio. Y aquella exaltación de la violencia y la estupidez de los muggles no se podía considerar como una verdadera clase.

Cuando volvieron al piso, se encontraron con que Brian seguía idiotizado frente al televisor, observando a Isla Miller y, de vez en cuando, los magos de Nueva Zelanda que aparecían junto a ella. Jason le empujó un poco para hacerse con un hueco en el sofá, en el que se puso a leer el periódico del día, y Bruce, después de dejar dos de los libros en su cuarto, se hizo dueño del sillón y se sumergió en los misterios de los inicios del cine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Pues hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Por fin Bruce empieza a sentirse como un jugador de quidditch de verdad, aunque tiene claro que sus inicios no van a ser fáciles. Por otra parte, también comienza a descubrir las maravillas de Nueva York y del resto del mundo muggle...**_

_**Como comentario extra, las criaturas mágicas que dan nombre a los equipos que he inventado y las que simplemente se mencionan, como los hinkypunks, aparecen en **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos**. Las jugadas de quidditch mencionadas (como la finta de Porskov o el Reverse Pass) también se describen en **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**.**_

_**Y esto es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, y recordad que recibir un review es maravilloso (¡Y pensad que me alegraríais la semana entera!).**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	6. Decir adiós

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Decir adiós<strong>

* * *

><p>El viernes Bruce se levantó a las seis de la mañana, e ignorando el dolor de la mitad de los músculos de su cuerpo, salió a correr por donde Jason y Brian le habían enseñado. Casi una hora después se aparecía en las oficinas vacías de los Minotaurs y tomaba uno de los trasladores para ir al estadio. Allí se cambió, fue a por su escoba y salió al campo de quidditch.<p>

La noche anterior les había preguntado a Brian y Jason si había algún problema con ir al estadio cuando no hubiera entrenamiento. Aunque le habían mirado extrañados, habían estado de acuerdo en que suponían que podía hacerlo sin ningún problema.

De modo que allí estaba, a las siete de la mañana, con el sol tan bajo que ni siquiera asomaba por encima de las gradas, volando a toda velocidad en su escoba.

Era una sensación maravillosa. Solo él, el aire y nada más. Pudiendo controlar perfectamente sus movimientos sin esfuerzo. Siendo totalmente libre.

Estuvo casi tres horas practicando. Cuando acabó de volar sin rumbo fijo, fue en busca de una quaffle que lanzar, y pasó el resto del tiempo practicando fintas, tiros y diferentes maniobras de distracción para marcar goles. Para cuando dio su entrenamiento particular por finalizado, estaba exhausto y empapado en sudor, pero relajado y satisfecho. Guardó la quaffle y la escoba en su lugar, y se encaminó hacia los vestuarios para darse una larga ducha antes de volver a casa.

La ducha duró media hora, un tiempo impensable cualquier otro día, pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo entrenando. Y para su total desconcierto, cuando salió y fue en busca de su ropa descubrió que no estaba solo en el vestuario: David Smith estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, jugueteando con su varita. Al oír ruido y verle aparecer, Smith alzó la cabeza y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Ah, Bruce. Rosalie me ha dicho esta mañana que faltaba uno de los trasladores al estadio. He supuesto que eras tú y quería comprobarlo.

Bruce saludó con la cabeza, y se acercó a donde estaban sus cosas, secándose con la toalla.

—¿Por qué has supuesto que era yo?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Todos los demás son titulares en sus puestos, confían en ellos mismos. Tú acabas de llegar y sabes que tendrás que esforzarte más que nadie para poder jugar. Es bastante lógico.

De acuerdo, Smith tenía razón. Estaba claro que él iba a tener un papel secundario hasta que no se pusiera al nivel de los demás… y no podía esperar a que eso sucediera.

—Y además—añadió Smith, sonriendo más si cabe—se te ve en los ojos. Cuando te subes a una escoba… Es esa mirada de depredador que llamó la atención de Higgins. Esa decisión, esas ganas de ser el mejor. No puedo haberme equivocado al fichar a un jugador si tiene esa mirada en un simple entrenamiento. No puedes fracasar, Bruce. Es imposible que no te conviertas en una estrella mundial.

Bruce acababa de ponerse la camiseta y se quedó mirando a Smith sin apenas parpadear. ¿No estaba bromeando? ¿Lo decía totalmente en serio?

—¿En serio?—preguntó para asegurarse.

—¿En serio qué? ¿Tu mirada asesina?—Smith soltó una carcajada—¿O tu prometedor futuro? Las dos van en serio. Recuerda que es mi trabajo saber estas cosas.

Bruce asintió en silencio, procesando la información. Sí, ese era su mayor sueño. Quería ser jugador de quidditch, y cualquiera que deseara eso, soñaba con ser uno de los mejores. Pero, ¿llegar a conseguirlo de verdad? Aún era joven y le quedaban muchos años de carrera, pero Smith lo decía con tanta seguridad…

—Bueno, chico, me voy. Tengo que cerrar un fichaje entre hoy y mañana—le dijo Smith mientras se ponía en pie y le guiñaba un ojo—. Que vaya todo bien por Inglaterra, y recuerda que puedes venir a practicar siempre que quieras.

Smith abandonó el vestuario cerrando suavemente la puerta y dejando solo de nuevo a Bruce, que se quedó congelado unos instantes sin saber qué pensar del extraño encuentro que acababa de tener con el director deportivo. Instantes después, sacudió la cabeza, se puso los zapatos, recogió todas sus cosas y se encaminó a la habitación de trasladores. Saludó con la mano a las pocas personas que le salieron al paso en las oficinas y volvió a desaparecerse para llegar a su piso. Allí se encontró con Jason y Brian, jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras el televisor sonaba de fondo. Los dos levantaron la cabeza y le miraron con curiosidad cuando entró en el piso.

—¿Dónde estabas, británico?—preguntó Brian.

—Entrenando—respondió simplemente.

Ambos sonrieron, y Bruce pasó hasta su habitación para dejar la bolsa de deporte y volvió a la cocina para hacerse un sándwich. Después se sentó junto a los otros dos, y observó cómo Jason daba una impresionante paliza al ajedrez a Brian.

Cuando fueron cerca de las doce, Bruce recogió su mochila y el traslador, la botella de agua de plástico, y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá mientras Jason y Brian discutían quién debería encargarse de cocinar ese día.

—Durante la temporada nos envían a alguien que cocine para nosotros, para que tengamos una buena alimentación—se acordó de explicarle Jason en ese momento—. Pero hasta que no empiece tenemos que arreglárnoslas nosotros.

—Yo cociné ayer—se quejó Brian.

—Los tres cocinamos ayer—replicó Jason.

A pesar de que la discusión tenía toda la pinta de que iba a ser larga y entretenida, apenas quedaban unos segundos para que el reloj colgado de la pared diera las doce. Bruce se puso en pie, ajustó la mochila a su espalda y sujetó firmemente la botella entre sus manos.

—Que tengáis un buen fin de semana, chicos—se despidió Bruce.

—Que vaya todo bien en Inglaterra—respondió Jason, sonriente—. Nos vemos pronto.

—Y recuérdales a tus amigas que estoy soltero y sin compromiso—añadió Brian en el último instante.

Bruce no tuvo tiempo de contestar. El conocido tirón justo bajo el ombligo hizo acto de presencia y el salón de su nueva casa desapareció para dar paso a una brillante espiral de colores que lo invadía todo. El viento rugía con fuerza en sus oídos, pero la botella parecía estar pegada a sus manos.

Como el que había realizado la semana anterior, el viaje duró una eternidad. Cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el suelo y se derrumbó frente a un aburrido hombrecillo que estaba sentado tras un escritorio, le sorprendió ver que el reloj colgado de la pared marcaba que apenas pasaban ocho minutos de la hora en punto. Tenía la impresión de haber estado en aquel remolino multicolor durante al menos media hora.

—Doce en punto, Nueva York. Traslador privado a nombre de Bruce Vaisey. Destino Londres. ¿Correcto?—dijo el hombrecillo, mirándole por encima de sus gafas rectangulares.

—Correcto—asintió Bruce poniéndose en pie. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio del hombre, que suspiró con un toque de fastidio.

El hombrecillo extrajo su varita de la manga de su túnica, y la agitó a la vez que murmuraba unas palabras. Al instante, una jarra rellena de zumo de calabaza y un vaso se materializaron sobre el escritorio. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que podía beber, y Bruce no se lo pensó dos veces antes de servirse un buen trago.

—Entonces, señor Vaisey, bienvenido a la Oficina de Trasladores del Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido. La salida está saliendo al pasillo y girando a la izquierda. Encontrará los ascensores y deberá dirigirse al Atrio. Que tenga un buen día—recitó el hombrecillo con aburrimiento, como si repitiera lo mismo todo el día.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el despacho rápidamente. Siguió las instrucciones del trabajador del Ministerio y no tardó en encontrarse en uno de los ascensores, camino del Atrio junto con otros hombres y mujeres de aspecto cansado. Las puertas se abrieron, y siguió a los demás hasta las chimeneas. Aguardó a su turno, y por fin, se metió en la chimenea arrojando los polvos flu y el mundo desapareció otra vez de su vista.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró tirado en la alfombra del salón de su casa. Aquella en que había pasado toda su infancia.

Las cortinas estaban echadas, y solo unos pocos haces de luz penetraban en la estancia, iluminando las motas de polvo que revoloteaban en el aire. El tic-tac del viejo y enorme reloj era lo único que se oía en el interior de la casa. La tela de los sofás estaba tan vieja y raída como siempre había sido. Se puso en pie y se sacudió las cenizas de encima antes de acercarse a una ventana y descorrer la cortina. Afuera, el callejón Diagon seguía como siempre. El sol empezaba a ponerse, pero seguía habiendo un montón de gente que iba de un lado a otro. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia. A aquellas alturas de agosto, muchas familias empezaban a comprar ya todos los útiles que llevarían los hijos a Hogwarts. Verlos pasear por el callejón era algo que iba a echar de menos.

Se dio la vuelta y encendió las velas del salón antes de recoger la mochila que se le había caído al suelo y dirigirse a su habitación. También seguía igual que como la había dejado tan solo una semana atrás. Descorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, y se quedó quieto en el centro para decidir qué se llevaría a Nueva York.

Nunca había acumulado muchas cosas, de modo que le fue fácil. Tan solo tuvo que recoger algo de ropa, unas pocas fotografías colgadas en la pared y unos cuantos objetos personales. Todo encontró espacio sin problemas dentro de la mochila, y la habitación quedó prácticamente vacía.

Cinco minutos más tarde, paseaba por el callejón Diagon en busca de algo para comer, ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar. Por suerte, el Caldero Chorreante también seguía como siempre en su lugar. Para cuando volvió a casa, la mayoría de establecimientos ya habían cerrado. Incluido el de su padre. En el piso superior, la luz del salón brillaba débilmente a través de las cortinas. Respirando profundamente, abrió la pequeña puerta que revelaba las escaleras para acceder a su casa, subió los escalones, abrió la siguiente puerta y entró en el salón. Y ahí estaba su padre.

Tal vez en otro tiempo Amadeus Vaisey había sido un hombre alto e imponente, pero Bruce no era capaz de recordar una época así. Hasta donde su memoria le alcanzaba, su padre siempre había sido un hombre alto, pero con aspecto débil y una expresión entre nostálgica y desesperanzada siempre presente en el rostro. Los ojos de un color azul claro siempre habían estado apagados, y su abundante pelo rubio hacía años que había empezado a teñirse de gris. Entre todo eso, Amadeus tenía la apariencia de un anciano desde mucho antes de convertirse en uno.

Cuando oyó la puerta, el hombre alzó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo y la posó sobre su hijo. Hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, señalando el sofá a su lado, que Bruce entendió sin complicaciones, y procedió a sentarse en el lugar indicado.

—Bruce, hijo—habló Amadeus, mirando frente a él a ningún lugar en concreto—. ¿Ya has cenado?

—Sí—asintió él. Cenado, comido, alguna cosa de las dos. Con el día que había tenido, no lo tenía del todo claro.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos hombres, que ninguno tenía muy claro como romper. Su relación había sido tan fría en los últimos años que apenas tenían tema de conversación, a pesar de haberse producido un cambio tan grande en sus vidas apenas una semana antes.

—Así que te han fichado en Estados Unidos—dijo Amadeus al fin—. Creía que a los americanos no les interesaba el quidditch.

—En los últimos años les está empezando a llamar la atención—se limitó a responder Bruce.

—Ajá. ¿En Nueva York, dijiste?

—Sí. El equipo se llama New York Minotaurs. Fueron terceros la temporada pasada.

—No está mal. ¿Ya te has instalado?

—Sí. Comparto un piso con otro cazador y el guardián.

—Bien.

De nuevo, un denso silencio. Como su padre había sido el que había hablado antes, Bruce se vio forzado a preguntar:

—¿Y qué tal la tienda?

—Normal. Las cosas están volviendo a ser como antes.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que los últimos años habían sido complicados para todos los vendedores, y era una buena noticia que todo volviera a tranquilizarse.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

—Hasta el domingo a las seis. Tengo que ver a mis amigos. Ya he recogido todo lo que me voy a llevar.

—¿Y qué hay de tu novia?

No se acordaba de que no le había dicho a su padre que lo suyo con Eve se había acabado. Solo le había mencionado de pasada la discusión. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Eve y yo lo dejamos.

Era duro decirlo en voz alta. Pero su padre no dio más muestras de lamentar el hecho que quedarse mudo y desviar la mirada, para clavarla en uno de los retratos colgados de la pared. El mismo que se pasaba horas mirando. Ese en el que aparecía él abrazando a su mujer, cuando aún eran jóvenes y despreocupados. La mujer lanzaba un beso a la cámara antes de reír y apretar el brazo del hombre. En el momento en que se tomó la foto, Bruce aún no había nacido.

Y cuando eso sucedió, Bruce supo que se había acabado la conversación, porque su padre no iba a prestar atención a nada más en varias horas. Ya estaba acostumbrado, de modo que se levantó y se refugió en su habitación. Sacó un libro sobre la historia de los Minotaurs que le había conseguido Jason y se dispuso a leer hasta que le entrara el sueño. Con todo el ejercicio que había hecho por la mañana y el mareo del viaje, esperaba no tardar demasiado.

Con el paso de las horas y de las páginas, con el sueño ya alcanzándole, se le coló en la cabeza un pensamiento sobre su madre. Nunca se acordaba de ella, pero en ese momento, se preguntó qué sería de ella. Les había abandonado cuando él era un niño, pero no sabía por qué. Ni adónde había ido, ni qué estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así?

Dándose la vuelta en la cama y apagando la luz de su habitación, Bruce frunció el ceño, intentando borrar ese pensamiento de su mente. Era parte de un pasado que ya no volvería.

Igual que las últimas horas que iba a pasar en Londres en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>La mañana del sábado la dedicó a dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon y por los lugares del Londres muggle que más iba a echar de menos. El parque en el que siempre jugaba cuando era un crío, la tienda en que vendían enormes jarrones, la esquina en la que el mismo hombre durante veinte años vendía los periódicos de los muggles… También echó un vistazo en Sortilegios Weasley. La tienda había estado cerrada varios meses después del final de la guerra, y a pesar de la muerte de uno de los propietarios, había terminado reabriendo igual que como estaba antes. Además, hacía unas pocas semanas que se había conocido la noticia de que Ron Weasley, héroe de guerra, salvador del mundo mágico y cientos de elogios más que le dedicaba la prensa, había dejado su puesto de auror en el Ministerio para pasar a codirigir la tienda junto al gemelo que quedaba vivo, por lo que se prometía una fuerte entrada de productos nuevos en breves. A la espera de esas novedades, las bromas y juegos inundaban las estanterías como siempre, y aunque todo eso nunca había sido muy de su estilo, era entretenido ver las nuevas invenciones de aquellos pelirrojos.<p>

Y entre una cosa y otra, se hizo la hora de comer. Consiguió cocinar algo decente con lo poco que había en la nevera de casa, y tras leer _El Profeta_ de aquel día y rebuscar en todos los cajones de su habitación por si se olvidaba algo, salió de nuevo a la calle.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba prácticamente lleno, pero al saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a Tom el tabernero, a quien conocía de toda la vida, este le señaló disimuladamente una pequeña mesa desocupada en uno de los rincones del bar. Bruce tomó asiento, y poco después Tom le llevaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Llevabas un tiempo sin aparecer por aquí—le dijo el desdentado tabernero cuando dejó la bebida sobre su mesa.

Sin contar la noche anterior, claro, en la que había cenado allí, pero Tom había estado demasiado ocupado como para advertir su presencia.

—Me voy a vivir fuera. He encontrado un trabajo y he estado trasladándome—le explicó Bruce.

—¿Así que fuera? ¿Qué trabajo has encontrado que no puedas hacer aquí?

—Voy a jugar a quidditch en Estados Unidos.

Tom soltó una risotada y le palmeó amistosamente la espalda.

—¿Jugador de quidditch, eh? Mucha suerte. Ahora te dejo, tengo clientes que atender.

Bruce no se inmutó ante la falta de confianza del tabernero en sus posibilidades. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era capaz de hacer. Tom ya cambiaría de idea en unos cuantos años…

En aquel momento, la chimenea se iluminó y escupió una persona, que aterrizó con poco cuidado en el suelo. El recién llegado se puso en pie, tambaleante, y Bruce no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando la mirada de la joven se posó sobre él y empezó a caminar en su dirección.

Lily Moon siempre le había parecido demasiado buena para ser una Slytherin. Bajo la máscara de dureza que se desmoronaba con facilidad cuando estaba entre amigos, era una chica dulce y cariñosa. Sin duda era astuta, pero nunca la había visto aprovechándose de un compañero ni haciendo trampas, ni siquiera al ajedrez. Bruce sostenía la teoría de que Lily solo había entrado en Slytherin para complacer a sus padres, sangre pura, porque tenía más de cualquier otra Casa que de Slytherin.

—Oh, Bruce. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, pequeñín?—fue el saludo de la joven, que le abrazó brevemente.

Bruce soltó una corta risa. Si bien Lily era un curso mayor que él y le sacaba más de un año, él medía casi treinta centímetros más que la menuda chica.

—Podríais veniros a Nueva York conmigo. Es tan grande que seguro que encontraríais algo que os gustaría hacer.

—Por Merlín, cállate—protestó Lily inmediatamente, para su sorpresa—. No tienes ni idea. Cuando entré en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional creí que iba a ser todo fantástico. Si hubiera sabido que el pesado de Weasley me iba a dejar sin vacaciones en todo agosto para regular los estúpidos culos de los calderos una vez más, me hubiera esperado a que salieras de Hogwarts para largarme contigo a buscarte equipo en la Patagonia, o donde sea que no me encuentre.

Bruce sonrió compasivo y dejó que Lily bebiera un trago de su cerveza. Sabía que Percy Weasley era el superior directo de Lily, y por las cartas que le había enviado durante ese curso, estaba completamente obsesionado con su trabajo.

—Y dime, ¿cuál es el grosor estándar de los calderos de peltre en Europa actualmente?—preguntó Bruce con aparente inocencia.

Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina, y reclamó como suya la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla por las molestias causadas.

—¿Y los demás? ¿También están deseando destripar a sus jefes o llegan tarde por motivos personales?—quiso saber Bruce. Apenas pasaban cinco minutos de la hora acordada, pero Theodore no solía llegar tarde.

—No, ellos están bien—suspiró Lily—. Theo acaba de meterse en algún caso raro de revisión de antiguas leyes, pero lo lleva la jefa simpática. Y Tracey está intentando conseguir que le dejen escribir algo por si sola de una vez, pero aún le queda. Creo que aún no confían mucho en ella.

—Y hacen bien. A saber qué haría Tracey con una pluma y un hueco libre en el periódico—comentó Bruce.

—Para empezar con calma, inauguraría la Tercera Guerra Mundial—intervino una voz a su lado.

Para su sobresalto, Theodore Nott había llegado sin hacer ruido, y hasta que no habló y tomó asiento junto a ellos no notaron su presencia.

—Vaya, y yo que creía que empezaría con querer revelar la magia a los muggles—bromeó Bruce.

—O ambos a la vez—convino Theodore, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los tres sonrieron, y Bruce y Theodore estrecharon sus manos con una frialdad que hizo suspirar de resignación a Lily. Sin embargo, esa era su costumbre.

Si Bruce ya creía que Lily era un caso raro, lo de Theodore lo era aún más. Era el hijo de un mortífago (que no sabía si aún vivía encarcelado en Azkaban o ya había muerto; Theodore nunca hablaba de él), descendiente de una de las más famosas familias de sangre pura. Aún y así, nunca se había juntado mucho con otros hijos de mortífagos. Callado e inteligente, siempre se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano, analizando todo a su alrededor sin intervenir nunca en la acción. Hasta que, como Bruce descubrió con sorpresa, en su séptimo año se unió a las patrullas de estudiantes que vigilaban los pasillos de Hogwarts para los Carrow, pero trabajando para que no pillaran a ninguno de los estudiantes rebeldes. Había sido algo totalmente sin sentido para un sangre pura como él, que gozaba de una situación privilegiada y que ni siquiera tenía conocidos entre los rebeldes por los que preocuparse. Cuando Bruce tuvo la suficiente confianza con él como para preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, Theodore se limitó a responder que era lo que debía hacer. Theo tenía un halo de misterio que siempre lo envolvía, incluso para sus amigos.

—¿Qué te ha hecho llegar tarde?—inquirió Lily con curiosidad.

—Un descuido. Quería caminar un rato y no he calculado bien el tiempo—respondió con calma Theodore.

—¿Desde cuándo el gran Nott va caminando a los sitios?—se burló Bruce.

—¿Desde cuándo el gran Vaisey es una estrella de quidditch mundial?—replicó Theodore.

—Vas con ropa muggle—observó Lily, ignorando el pique entre los dos hombres.

—En Nueva York prácticamente todo está en medio del mundo muggle. Así es más fácil pasar desapercibido—explicó Bruce, aunque cruzando una sonrisa con Theodore. Estaban empatados.

—Pues aquí llega la que no sabe pasar desapercibida—comentó Theodore, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la chimenea.

Eso no era cierto en absoluto, porque a Tracey Davis se le daba maravillosamente pasar desapercibida. Bruce ni siquiera había sabido de su existencia hasta que entró a formar parte del grupo de "vigilantes rebeldes", como se habían llamado a sí mismos. Sin embargo, lo que no pasaba desapercibido de Tracey eran sus opiniones. Cuando observaba a alguien con su fría mirada gris, mostraba su sonrisa torcida y lanzaba uno de sus envenenados dardos verbales, era imposible no reaccionar. Viéndola levantarse con elegancia del suelo frente a la chimenea, como si no estuviera cubierta de los pies a la cabeza de ceniza, Bruce pensó una vez más que Tracey reunía exactamente todo lo que Salazar Slytherin querría para un alumno de su Casa: orgullo, ambición y una astucia sin igual. Solo fallaba el pequeño hecho de que ella fuera mestiza, y su madre, muggle.

—Vaya, así que el pequeño aventurero se ha dignado a visitarnos por última vez—fue el saludo de Tracey cuando se sentó a la mesa.

En aquel momento, Tom trajo cervezas de mantequilla para todos, y aprovechó para saludar a los jóvenes, que ya se habían reunido allí varias veces aquel verano.

—Necesitaba oír tu dulce voz una vez más antes de abandonaros—replicó Bruce con ironía.

Tracey sonrió y dio un trago a su cerveza.

—De verdad que me alegro por ti, Bruce. Es genial que vayas a poder hacer lo que quieres—confesó con sinceridad la chica.

—¿Ya ha llegado el momento de ponernos tiernos?—exclamó Theodore con falsa sorpresa.

—Oh, aún no, por favor—se quejó Tracey—. Era solo una opinión. Dejemos el drama para el final.

—Sí, vamos. Bruce, cuéntanos qué tal por Nueva York. ¿Cómo es la ciudad? ¿La gente? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Y quiénes son los compañeros de piso y quienes los del equipo?—empezó a acribillarle a preguntas Lily.

Bruce sonrió, se armó de paciencia y se dispuso a pasar gran parte de la tarde relatando sus experiencias y anécdotas de una semana en Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, pedían la cena y aún seguían hablando. Era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo cuando lo disfrutaba.<p>

Les había contado prácticamente todo lo que había hecho, les había descrito todos los lugares que había visitado y les había hablado de todas las personas que había conocido. Lily, Theodore y Tracey escuchaban con atención todos los detalles. Ellos, por su parte, le habían contado qué habían hecho en sus respectivos trabajos. Lily despotricó una vez más sobre Percy Weasley y el grosor de los calderos; Theodore le explicó cómo había acabado el último caso que habían tenido entre manos y de qué iba el que acababan de abrir; y Tracey le contó los desastres que tenía que corregir de otros periodistas que sí tenían permiso para redactar noticias y los intentos que estaba realizando para que le dejaran escribir algo.

Se iba haciendo tarde, y había un tema del que aún no habían hablado, y Bruce sabía que no podía faltar mucho para que saliera a la luz. Sabía que iban a hablar de eso y que le iban a pedir explicaciones, pero no le apetecía en absoluto. Por eso, cada vez que Lily hablaba, pasaba unos instantes en tensión hasta que se daba cuenta de que no se desviaba del tema de conversación actual. Porque tenía clarísimo que iba a ser Lily quien sacara los hechos a colación.

—¿Y qué opina Eve de todo esto, Bruce?—preguntó finalmente Lily con voz dulce.

Fue como si le cayera un jarro de agua helada por encima. La mirada se le empañó y la risa se le quedó atascada en la garganta. A pesar de que la estancia seguía igual de ruidosa que segundos antes, para él fue como si todo el mundo se hubiese callado de golpe.

Los tres le miraban con curiosidad, incluso Theodore, que siempre se había limitado a preguntar cómo les iba últimamente y no solía interesarse por mayores detalles. Tracey solía decir que no aguantaba a Eve, pero él sabía que no era más que por llevarle la contraria, y la chica le miraba fijamente. Lily, por su parte, al ver la reacción que había causado su pregunta, sonrió con tristeza y le agarró cariñosamente una mano por encima de la mesa.

—¿Cómo pasó?—preguntó Lily de nuevo.

No había tenido tiempo de contarles nada antes. Los pocos días que transcurrieron entre la reunión con Higgins y su marcha a Nueva York, ellos habían estado demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos como para que él hiciera algo más que plantarse en sus oficinas y decirles rápidamente que se iba a vivir a Estados Unidos si le aceptaban en el equipo. No había podido decirles nada de su discusión. Y por carta no había sido capaz…

—Hablé con ella dos días antes de irme—empezó a contar Bruce en voz baja, sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto—. Le dije que ya había decidido irme. Se enfadó porque no le consulté nada… Yo también me enfadé. Nos gritamos un montón de tonterías. Ya no recuerdo si la eché o se fue ella. No he vuelto a hablar con ella, y no creo que lo haga.

—¿No vas a intentarlo? ¿Decirle que lo sientes?—le cuestionó Lily.

—No. ¿De qué serviría? No querrá volver, y en el hipotético caso en que quisiera, una relación a distancia no estaría bien.

Y sin embargo, al día siguiente hablaría con Maggie Ackerley para explicarle su punto de vista. Qué hipócrita era. Se dijo mentalmente que solo era para que alguien del entorno de Eve le entendiera mínimamente.

Qué mentiroso. Lo único que quería era que Ackerley corriera a contárselo a Eve y esta saliera tras él rogándole que volvieran a estar juntos… Que le suplicara quedarse…

Menuda tontería. Eve no iba a hacer eso en la vida. Y tampoco era de las que iba a dejarlo todo atrás para huir con él. Mejor era que dejara de soñar estupideces y se concentrara en lo verdaderamente importante.

Lily sonrió, aceptó su decisión y le apretó con más fuerza la mano. Tracey comentó que las relaciones eran una estupidez. Theodore opinó que había que ser muy estúpido para tener una relación con Tracey.

Todos excepto la aludida rieron mientras la chica protestaba, y Bruce supo que los iba a echar de menos. No era capaz de comprender cómo en tan pocos años se habían hecho un hueco tan importante en su vida.

Cuando se despidieron, ya avanzada la noche, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para seguir siendo el chico frío y poco emotivo que todos conocían. Los ojos de Lily estaban empañados por las lágrimas, e incluso Tracey evitaba mirarle fijamente. Por suerte, Theodore también mantuvo el tipo, y pudieron evitar que la reunión acabara en drama. Prometieron escribirse regularmente, y él aseguró que volvería el verano siguiente para verles. Tracey consiguió bromear con que si no volvía convertido en una estrella no hacía falta que la buscara.

Y finalmente se fueron. Theodore se desapareció, Tracey se metió en la chimenea y Lily la siguió poco después.

—Mucha suerte, pequeñín. Te echaremos de menos—fueron las últimas palabras de Lily, que contuvo las lágrimas por unos instantes más.

Y sin esperar respuesta, las llamas verdes la envolvieron, y desapareció.

Bruce esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de dar media vuelta y salir del local en dirección al Callejón Diagon. Quién le iba a decir a él, apenas unos años antes, que iba a tener unos amigos a los que iba a echar tanto de menos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente y para su sorpresa, se encontró con que a las diez en punto Maggie Ackerley ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas del Caldero Chorreante, tomándose un café y con un caldero a sus pies repleto de objetos, entre los que destacaba un paquete envuelto con un brillante papel naranja de regalo.<p>

Se saludaron, y Ackerley sonrió tímidamente mientras un extraño silencio se instalaba entre ellos.

En realidad, no eran amigos. Ella era amiga de Eve, y el único tiempo que pasaban juntos era con ambos a la vez o con más gente, charlando o bien haciendo deberes de Runas Antiguas, una de las pocas asignaturas en las que coincidían. Y no era que Ackerley no le cayera bien; de hecho, era uno de los amigos de Eve más agradables. No era lista, pero sí trabajadora y muy paciente. Sabía que era un desastre con pociones y que era incapaz de transfigurar cualquier cosa que se moviera, pero por el contrario, era hábil en encantamientos y tenía muy buena puntería: podría haber sido una gran cazadora, si no fuera tan reticente a levantar los pies del suelo. Además, siempre había sido amable y educada, con él y con todo el mundo. Además, él nunca podría olvidar lo que sabía que la chica había hecho durante la batalla de Hogwarts: había atravesado sola prácticamente todo el castillo en busca de dos amigos, solo para asegurarse de que seguían vivos e iban a reunirse con el resto del grupo. Y por encima de todo, lo que Bruce más agradecía era que la chica se hubiera detenido para ayudarle, aun cuando él era un Slytherin en el que no podía confiar.

Y sin embargo, no se hablaban mucho. Pero la explicación era simple e histórica: los Slytherin consideraban a los Ravenclaw inteligentes, pero no estaban a su altura; los Gryffindor eran estúpidos, pero eran sus enemigos naturales, y debían estar ahí para que hubiera equilibrio; mientras que los Hufflepuff eran considerados una pandilla sin ninguna cualidad útil, y por lo tanto, eran ignorados o ridiculizados. Solo estaban allí para ocupar espacio.

Para los Hufflepuff, Bruce suponía que la situación era similar. Los Ravenclaw eran inteligentes pero obsesionados con sus estudios, los Gryffindor eran buena gente pero sin una pizca de raciocinio, y los Slytherin eran esos molestos arrogantes que solo se acordaban de ellos cuando se aburrían y querían disfrutar un poco hiriendo a alguien fácilmente.

Y aunque Bruce no pensaba así, e intuía que Ackerley tampoco, las tradiciones eran demasiado fuertes como para romperlas fácilmente.

—Tengo que confesar que me sorprendió mucho recibir tu carta—rompió Ackerley el silencio un tiempo después.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco las tenía todas conmigo—confesó Bruce.

Ackerley le sonrió y bebió un pequeño sorbo de su taza. Bruce, que también había pedido un café, la imitó.

—Pero lo hiciste. Y supongo que fue por alguna razón en concreto—apuntó Ackerley.

Ah, sí. También por eso le caía bien. Era directa.

—Sí. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de algo.

Vale, probablemente él no era tan directo. Aún y así, Ackerley respondió:

—Me imagino que tiene que ver con Eve.

—Supongo que no era muy difícil de adivinar, ¿verdad?

—Eve me lo contó dos días antes de que me llegara tu carta. He supuesto que querrías contarme algo al respecto, pero no tengo ni idea de qué ni por qué—se explicó Ackerley.

—¿Qué fue lo que ella te contó exactamente?

—Me dijo que tú le dijiste que habías aceptado un trabajo en Estados Unidos. Que no le habías mencionado nada parecido antes, y que ni siquiera se lo comentaste o consultaste. Le dolió mucho que no contaras con ella para una decisión así. Y me dijo que cuando ella se enfadó, tú la acusaste de no estar suficientemente implicada en la relación, o algo así, y después de eso se fue. En resumen, que eres un idiota estúpido y que no quiere saber nada de ti nunca más.

—¿Eso es lo que os ha contado a todos?

—Es lo que sé yo. Seguro que Ginny y Vicky tienen más detalles, pero eso es lo básico—dijo Ackerley, mirándole fijamente—. ¿Es que no fue así?

—Sí. Pero también ha omitido algunas cosas.

Ackerley asintió con la cabeza, e hizo un gesto indicando que le escuchaba. Y Bruce empezó a hablar, aun sin saber muy bien qué decir, sin despegar la mirada de la taza de café que ya se enfriaba:

—Es verdad que no le dije nada al respecto antes, que no le pregunté qué le parecía. Pero es que no tuve ocasión. El día anterior tuve una reunión con el director deportivo de los Wigtown Wanderers, y me dejó muy claro que aquí no me ficharía nadie. Pero me hizo una propuesta. Me dijo que podía enviarme a un equipo con el que mantiene buenas relaciones en Estados Unidos, que no tendrían ningún problema en ficharme. Apenas me dio tiempo para que pudiera pensar antes de decidirme si aceptarlo o no. Y esperé hasta el último segundo… Pero era una oferta irrechazable, Ackerley. Las palabras no me bastan para explicarlo. Jugar a quidditch es lo único que sé hacer bien, lo único para que sirvo. No podría ser feliz si no pudiera jugar. No pude decir que no. Me estaba ofreciendo cumplir mi sueño, y no era algo a lo que pudiera renunciar. Y eso no quiere decir que no quiera a Eve. Estoy seguro que ella es el amor de mi vida. Y la necesito tanto como necesito jugar a quidditch. Pero si me quedara aquí y renunciara al quidditch… Me convertiría en un amargado, y eso nos destrozaría a ambos. No quiero que pase. Le sugerí que viniera conmigo a Estados Unidos, pero obviamente se negó. Así que lo mejor es que me vaya e intente conseguir mi sueño, aunque tenga que ser sin ella a mi lado. Sé que Eve será capaz de conseguir el suyo sin mí… Pero no pude decirle todo esto. Y entonces ella me dijo que estaba obsesionado con el quidditch y que ella no era importante para mí. Y yo me enfadé y le dije que si eso era lo que creía, debía ser porque yo no era importante para ella. Y ahí se acabó todo. Se fue.

Levantó la mirada de la taza finalmente, solo para encontrarse con la de Ackerley clavada en la suya. Había escuchado toda su explicación en silencio, sin apenas moverse, y Bruce lo agradeció, porque ya había sido suficientemente difícil confesarlo todo. Esperó pacientemente a que la chica dijera algo, lo que fuera, y tuvo que transcurrir casi un minuto hasta que Ackerley carraspeara y murmurara:

—Los Slytherin sois verdaderamente raros.

Bruce frunció el ceño, confuso. De entre todos los comentarios que no se esperaba, probablemente ese estaba en el podio. Pero Ackerley suspiró y se acomodó en la silla antes de continuar:

—Bruce, Eve es mi amiga. La creo, la defenderé y la apoyaré en todo lo que le pase. Si ella dice que eres un idiota sin corazón que solo le ha hecho daño, estaré de acuerdo en eso. Aún y así… Yo recuerdo lo que hiciste en la batalla de Hogwarts. Y alguien que hizo algo así, creo que merece una oportunidad para explicarse. Te creo… y creo que puedo llegar a entenderte, aunque sea difícil. Sé que Eve te importa, y no me parece que quisieras hacerle daño. Pero se lo has hecho… Y no va a ser fácil repararlo. No va a querer escucharte.

Ackerley se quedó callada, como pensando cómo debía continuar. Bruce, por su parte, se sentía algo aliviado. Le había escuchado, le había creído, y le estaba dando su opinión sin mandarle a la mierda. Sin duda había acertado con Ackerley.

—No voy a hacer nada. Ya he hecho mucho y no quiero estropearlo más intentando hablar con ella cuando sé que no quiere verme. Ahora nuestras vidas se separan, y creo que lo mejor es cortar con todo lo que pueda hacernos daño.

O al menos, esa era su intención. Borrar eso que tanto le dolía de sus recuerdos. Solo que no se creía capaz de hacer desaparecer a Eve de su mente.

Ackerley asintió, aunque no parecía del todo convencida.

—Es tu decisión—comentó ella en voz baja—. Pero aún hay algo que no me has respondido. ¿Por qué me lo has contado a mí?

—Quería contárselo a ella, pero sabía que no iba a escucharme. Así que quise explicárselo a alguien de su entorno que no fuera a matarme en cuanto me viera aparecer…

—¿Para contárselo luego a ella y hacerla cambiar de opinión? Nada de lo que le pueda decir cualquiera de nosotros lo hará, Bruce, y lo sabes.

—Ya lo sé. Solo necesitaba contarlo. No espero que me defiendas ante Eve ni nada parecido, Ackerley. Solo que entiendas mi punto de vista… y que se lo expliques si algún día consideras que ella querría saberlo.

Ackerley se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin apenas parpadear. Los cafés fríos ya hacía tiempo que habían quedado olvidados sobre la mesa. Al cabo de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, Ackerley suspiró y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Lo haré si llega ese momento.

—Gracias, Ackerley.

—Maggie—le corrigió ella un instante después—. Por favor.

—De acuerdo, Maggie.

La chica dibujó una media sonrisa, antes de agarrar su taza de café y tomar un pequeño sorbo. Frunció el ceño al probar el líquido frío, y a continuación, como si no hubiera hecho nada, volvió a hablar:

—Supongo que lo que voy a decirte ahora lo sabes, o tal vez no y no debería decírtelo. Pero en mi opinión, si Eve te dijo cosas como esa fue por lo mucho que le dolió que fueras a irte y dejarla sola. La conozco y sé lo mucho que te quiere, y que también sabe perfectamente lo que sientes por ella. Solo lo dijo para compensar el daño que le hacías.

Tardó un tiempo en procesar correctamente aquella información, pero cuando lo hizo, le sonó totalmente lógico y razonable. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Podría haber calmado a Eve y haberle explicado ahí mismo cómo había pasado todo…

¿Y para qué habría servido? Para nada. Nada cambiaría. Él se iría igualmente y ella se quedaría. Solo habría más dolor. Y tal vez fuera un cobarde, pero no quería más dolor.

—Gracias, Maggie—musitó al cabo de un rato.

Ella negó con la cabeza, miró su reloj de pulsera y comentó:

—Todavía me queda un poco de tiempo. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de Estados Unidos y de tu nuevo equipo?

Y durante más de veinte minutos, estuvieron hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Bruce le habló de las cosas más relevantes que había hecho y descubierto en Nueva York, y por su parte, Maggie le habló de sus planes más inmediatos: cuando empezara septiembre, ella y el resto de los Hufflepuff de su curso se iban a dar la vuelta al mundo durante un año.

—Iremos las chicas y los chicos por separado, cinco y cinco—le explicó Maggie, y sus ojos brillaban por la evidente ilusión por el viaje—. Pero conocemos las rutas, zonas y comunidades que va a visitar cada grupo, y aunque no está planeado que las visitemos a la vez, vamos a hacer ambos prácticamente lo mismo. Además, cada quince días tendremos un punto de encuentro en un lugar específico, para reunirnos todos y contarnos qué estamos descubriendo, si no nos hemos cruzado en los últimos días.

—Tiene pinta de ser increíble.

—Eso esperamos. Nuestros padres también lo hicieron, y siempre cuentan maravillas de ese viaje. Queremos vivirlo nosotros también.

Ah, sus padres. Maggie Ackerley y los otros nueve Hufflepuff de su curso eran un grupo curioso. Todos tenían como mínimo un padre mago, y ninguno de ellos era hijo de muggles. Ese hecho inusual, que normalmente solo se daba en Slytherin (y muchos años ni siquiera en esa Casa se daba) les había permitido pasar con discreción durante la guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Y por otra parte, también les había hecho conservar alguna de las tradiciones que se estaban perdiendo entre los más jóvenes, como era el típico viaje alrededor del mundo para conocer las costumbres mágicas en el resto de países al finalizar séptimo curso.

Y justo en aquel momento, la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante expulsó a un joven cubierto de ceniza, que en cuanto pudo ponerse en pie y arreglarse un poco, reconoció con facilidad. Aquel pelo rubio y los ojos de un verde brillante solo podían pertenecer a Jake Toke. El novio de Maggie.

Y Bruce supo que el encuentro había terminado. No era que se llevara mal con Toke; simplemente apenas tenían relación. Y no tenía noticias de que fuera un tipo celoso, pero no quería arriesgarse a comprobarlo. De modo que se puso en pie en cuanto el joven llegó a su lado y le tendió la mano, que estrechó en un fuerte apretón.

—Vaisey—fue el saludo en tono neutro del recién llegado.

—Toke—dijo él en el mismo tono.

Toke hizo un movimiento brusco de asentimiento con la cabeza, soltó su mano y se apresuró a llegar al lado de Maggie, a quien abrazó y besó inmediatamente. La chica le soltó una pequeña reprimenda en voz baja por estar en un lugar público, a lo que el otro respondió con una gran sonrisa y otro beso.

—Lo siento, Bruce. Tengo que irme ya, tenemos mucho que hacer—se disculpó Maggie, con una sonrisa algo tímida, mientras su novio seguía sin soltarla.

—No pasa nada, tengo que acabar de recoger mis cosas—respondió él sin inmutarse—. Adiós, Maggie. Que vaya todo bien.

—Adiós y gracias, Bruce. Mucha suerte en Estados Unidos—se despidió ella.

Toke se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, que él imitó, y segundos después estaba sacando la varita en frente de la pared de ladrillos que daba acceso al Callejón Diagon. Iba a volver a casa para comer algo y ver si sus capacidades culinarias habían aumentado aquella semana.

No miró atrás, aunque suponía que Maggie y Toke también habían entrado en el callejón. Había cerrado otra ventana a su pasado.

* * *

><p>Después de comer y de descansar un rato tirado en su cama, se desapareció hasta uno de los pocos lugares que recordaba de su infancia: un lago en el que su padre, su madre y él habían pasado largos días de verano, cuando todo estaba aún bien y eran felices. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esos días.<p>

Y como era domingo, a pesar de estar nublado y de que no era un día especialmente bonito, había unas cuantas familias repartidas por los alrededores del lago. Los pájaros cantaban con fuerza desde el bosquecillo cercano, y un par de niños pequeños, cuyos gritos de diversión llegaban hasta él, correteaban por la orilla del agua, con sus padres vigilándolos desde una distancia prudencial. Y si Bruce cerraba los ojos, era capaz de imaginarse que él también era uno de esos niños, corriendo feliz y sin ninguna preocupación al borde del lago.

Pero abrió los ojos y la ilusión se desvaneció. Ya no era un niño sin problema alguno. Ahora era un adulto que había pasado por momentos difíciles, y al que por fin se le abría un futuro prometedor frente a él. Era hora de dejar su pasado atrás.

Después de pasar unas cuantas horas sentado en la hierba observando el lago, sin hacer nada más, se desapareció de nuevo para aparecer en su casa. Allí se dio una ducha, y en cuanto salió, vio que el reloj indicaba que quedaban quince minutos para las seis. Así que bajó rápidamente las escaleras de su casa, y en menos de treinta segundos había entrado en la tienda de su padre. Y a excepción de ellos dos, estaba vacía.

Amadeus Vaisey alzó la mirada del mostrador con curiosidad para observar al recién llegado. Al descubrir que era su hijo, se limitó a decir con un tono neutro:

—Supongo que ya te vas.

—Mi traslador sale en diez minutos.

Amadeus asintió con la cabeza, aunque no demostró ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—Que tengas suerte.

Bruce le miró fijamente. No se había hecho ilusiones. Sabía que iba a ser una despedida fría y carente de emociones. Solo que, tal vez, se habría esperado algo más…

—No creo que vaya a volver a casa.

Amadeus se limitó a asentir de nuevo, algo ausente.

—Yo estaré siempre aquí.

Y el silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellos durante unos largos segundos, hasta que la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y una desorientada mujer entró en la tienda. Un cliente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea?—preguntó inmediatamente, solícito, Amadeus.

Y eso era todo. No valía la pena esperar más. Bruce abandonó la tienda, subió las escaleras, entró en casa, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se sentó en su cama, agarrando con fuerza entre sus manos la bombilla fundida que era su traslador. Dejó correr los minutos que quedaban hasta las seis mientras observaba las paredes desnudas de su habitación.

No quedaba nada. Todo lo que había tenido lo había guardado en su mochila o tirado. En las paredes recubiertas de madera solo quedaban las marcas claras de donde habían estado colgadas las fotografías, y la estantería estaba desierta. Ni una pluma quedaba sobre el escritorio.

Cuando el traslador finalmente se activó, y vio el conocido estallido de luz y sintió el tirón en su estómago, solo pudo pensar en que ya se había acabado.

Su vida en Inglaterra había terminado. Ese había sido el último adiós.

Su nueva vida en Estados Unidos acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ya era hora de que Bruce se despidiera de su pasado, del que he intentado mostrar un poco más, y también he aprovechado para presentar formalmente a mis versiones de Theodore, Tracey y Lily. En cuanto a Maggie Ackerley, es uno de mis OC más queridos (básicamente porque fue la primera) y si alguien tiene curiosidad por saber más de ella y de Jake Toke y compañía, por ahí en mi perfil podéis encontrar el fic **3 de mayo**, ¡que incluso tiene una aparición estelar de Bruce y Eve! (¿Autopromoción yo? ¡Obviamente, para nada!).**_

_**Como siempre, quiero agradecer un montón a los que estáis leyendo esto. ¡Animaos a dejar algún review (que es gratis)! Y muchísimas gracias en especial a **Muselina Black**, cuyos reviews son maravillosos y sobre los que tengo que comentar que: me hace mucha gracia lo que opinas sobre Gina, y eso de que notas que la opinión de Bruce va a cambiar respecto a ella... Muahahaha, eso no puedo ni confirmarlo ni desmentirlo. Solo hay que darles tiempo y a ver qué pasa. Sobre Salem como pueblo mágico, sí, es algo que me he planteado pero aún no sé cómo incluirlo. Y bueno, haciendo recuento de cazadores, tenemos a Gina, Brian y Jeffrey (que aún jugará durante toda la temporada, que no sé si quedaba claro XD). Y lo de Isla Miller, sí, sé que en el último capítulo le cambié el apellido a Rogers... porque es el apellido de Brian, y él la llama como su futura mujer, la señora Isla Rogers. Y para acabar, ojalá pudiera actualizar con más frecuencia, pero justo ahora tengo que dedicar las vacaciones a estudiar para los exámenes finales de enero... Así que hay poco tiempo para escribir y avanzar con el fic.**_

_**En fin, ahora sí que se han acabado mis señales de vida por el momento.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Adaptándose

_**Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación.**_

* * *

><p><strong>7. Adaptándose<strong>

* * *

><p>La llegada a Nueva York fue idéntica a la llegada a Inglaterra dos días antes. Apareció en la Oficina de Trasladores de la sede de Nueva York, un hombre anotó su llegada y le ofreció zumo de calabaza al verle ligeramente mareado. Tras averiguar cómo debía salir del edificio, se encontró en la Avenida Cero, desde donde pudo desaparecerse hasta su casa. Tras salir del armario de escobas y cruzarse en el ascensor con un par de niñas de unos diez años que le observaron con curiosidad, llegó a su piso. Nada más abrir la puerta, oyó el efusivo saludo de Brian y pronto unos brazos le rodearon con un exagerado dramatismo.<p>

—¡Oh, Bruce, te hemos echado tanto de menos! ¡Ya no podemos vivir sin ti, nuestra vida es un desastre!—le saludó Brian, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

—Hola, chicos—bufó Bruce como respuesta.

Tirado en el sofá, Jason bajó el periódico que parecía leer para corresponderle con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Tan frío e inhumano? ¿Así de rápido aprendes de Gina?—siguió lamentándose Brian, mientras Bruce ponía todo su esfuerzo en despegarse de él.

—Me harías un favor si me soltaras…

—¡Oh, qué cruel!

—Brian, déjale. Tiene que leer esto—intervino Jason, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los dos.

Brian se soltó refunfuñando, y Bruce enarcó las cejas con curiosidad, mirando el periódico que Jason llevaba consigo. El mayor le señaló la columna de la derecha de la página de la sección de deportes, por la que estaba abierto, y Bruce no tardó en coger el periódico y empezar a leer:

_"A falta de poco más de dos semanas para el inicio de la Liga de Quidditch en nuestro país, la jornada de ayer fue la más productiva en lo que llevamos de verano en lo que a movimientos de mercado se refiere: los directores deportivos confirmaron hasta cuatro nuevos fichajes. _

_El primer anuncio del día, a las ocho de la mañana, fue el del traspaso de la cazadora Mandy Richmond, de veinticinco años, de los Tucumcari Uros a los Willmar Bears, después de pasar las últimas tres temporadas vistiendo la túnica amarilla. Así, Richmond vuelve a su casa, Minnesota, de donde ella misma dijo horas después "nunca debió irse"._

_El segundo fichaje anunciado fue a las doce en punto del mediodía, cuando el director deportivo de los New York Minotaurs hizo pública la contratación de Amanda Rivera, la joven guardiana de diecinueve años de los Macon Mooncalfs, que la temporada anterior quedaron en decimocuarta posición, pese a las notables actuaciones de Rivera. David Smith, el director deportivo, ha afirmado que con este fichaje pretenden aumentar la competitividad del equipo a la vez que apoyan el desarrollo de los jóvenes jugadores más prometedores…_"

—¿Amanda Rivera? ¿Habéis jugado contra ella?—preguntó Bruce con curiosidad.

Le sonaba haber leído ese nombre entre todos los cientos de papeles que había visto ya, pero no recordaba nada concreto sobre la jugadora.

—Sí, jugó el partido de la vuelta, uno de los últimos de la Liga—confirmó Jason.

—¿Y qué tal es?

—No es de primer nivel, pero es buena—comentó Brian, poniéndose serio. En las pocas ocasiones que Bruce le había visto opinar de quidditch era las únicas veces en los que dejaba las bromas a un lado—. Me paró tres o cuatro buenos lanzamientos, y a Jeffrey le puso de los nervios, pero con Gina no pudo hacer nada. Ganamos de unos… ¿330 a 50?

—A 60—corrigió Jason—. Ese día diluvió y el partido duró nueve horas. Suerte que Elizabeth encontró la snitch antes de hacer el descanso.

—Sí, no hay nada peor que ver que vas ganando de paliza y no se puede ver la snitch—coincidió Brian—. Excepto estar asquerosamente hambriento. ¿Has comido ya, británico?

Sonrió. Había comido ya hacía una eternidad, pero ya era su hora de la cena.

—Cocinemos algo—propuso Bruce, y los otros dos se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Nuestro británico ha vuelto—declaró Brian emotivamente.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde del domingo sacando todas sus cosas de la mochila y ordenando su nueva habitación, se fue a dormir pronto. Así, a la mañana siguiente tanto él como Jason y Brian estuvieron listos a tiempo, y llegaron al campo incluso con cinco minutos de antelación.<p>

Jeffrey y Donald ya estaban en el vestuario cambiándose, y les saludaron amigablemente cuando entraron.

—¿Ya habéis podido ver a la nueva?—quiso saber inmediatamente Brian.

—Sí, llegó casi a la vez que Elizabeth y yo—respondió Donald—. Ahora está haciendo las pruebas con Emily y una sanadora, nos han dicho que luego saldrá a entrenar.

Dos minutos después llegó Robert, que se apresuró a cambiarse también, y salieron los seis juntos al campo. Elizabeth y Gina ya estaban ahí, realizando unos estiramientos junto al entrenador. Paul y Jim salieron de una puerta del pasillo a sus espaldas, charlando amigablemente mientras el segundo arrastraba las escobas del equipo. Nada más pisar el césped del campo, el entrenador Johnson empezó a explicarles el primer ejercicio que debían hacer. A pesar de las protestas por la intensidad del ejercicio y por la hora que era, un minuto después todos corrían de lado a lado del campo al ritmo del silbato de Johnson.

Una hora después, Bruce estaba exhausto, al igual que todos los demás, aunque como notó con satisfacción, no tanto como lo había estado en el primer entrenamiento. Poco a poco iría mejorando su condición.

Montaron en las escobas, y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del campo (en las que al final echó una carrera con Brian, y acabó perdiendo por tan solo un par de metros), Johnson colocó a los cazadores por parejas, y volvió a tocarle con Brian. Así soltaron un par de quaffles y una bludger, y reanudaron los ejercicios en el aire.

Llevaban unos quince minutos lanzándose las quaffles y esquivando la bludger que Robert y Donald les dirigían constantemente, cuando todo alrededor de Bruce pareció detenerse. Desconcertado, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que un par de figuras nuevas acababan de entrar en el campo. Una de ellas portaba una túnica corta de color chillón, de modo que solo podía ser Smith. La otra iba vestida con el uniforme de los Minotaurs y llevaba una escoba en la mano, así que de nuevo solo había una opción. Era la nueva.

Johnson ordenó que dejaran por un momento los ejercicios, aunque no hacía falta que lo dijera, e indicó que bajaran todos al suelo, algo que obedecieron inmediatamente. Poco después estaban todos los jugadores y Johnson reunidos alrededor de Smith y la chica nueva.

Era de estatura media y estaba delgada y en forma, pero tenía una espalda amplia para ser una chica. Era de piel morena, color marrón claro, y unos grandes ojos negros destacaban en su cara redondeada. El pelo, negro, liso y no muy largo, estaba recogido en una coleta. Se adivinaba una tímida sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que Smith le ponía una mano en el hombro y hablando alegremente la presentaba:

—Chicos, como ya supondréis, esta es Amanda Rivera. Recordaréis que el año pasado estaba en los Mooncalfs y jugó contra la mayoría de nosotros…—Smith hablaba con una gran sonrisa, esa tan típica suya—Amanda, me imagino que tú también les conoces. Elizabeth, Donald, Robert, Jason, Gina, Brian, Jeffrey… y Bruce Vaisey, nuestra penúltima adquisición. No sé si has oído hablar de él aún.

—Algo he leído—comentó Amanda, en voz baja pero clara.

—Bien, pues ya les irás conociendo mejor a todos. Y en cuanto a nuestro entrenador, creo que Henry no necesita presentación…

—Es un placer ponerme a las órdenes del entrenador Johnson—dijo Amanda rápidamente, y la sonrisa de Smith se ensanchó aún más.

—Perfecto. Entonces, Amanda, te dejo aquí y luego te espero para acabar de hablar de los detalles. Chicos, que vaya bien el entrenamiento y nos vemos pronto—se despidió Smith.

—No perdamos más tiempo, todos al aire. Rivera, tú sigue a Lane—zanjó Johnson, y nadie tardó más de unos segundos en cumplir sus órdenes.

La nueva llevaba el número diez en la espalda. Bruce se fijó en que todos los demás la observaron de reojo durante el resto del entrenamiento, al igual que hizo él. Era bastante buena, rápida y ágil, aunque no lo suficiente como para llegar a todos los lanzamientos.

Con dos guardianes, pudieron hacer el minipartido habitual con el campo entero. Bruce formó equipo con Brian, Jason y Donald.

Fue el más largo de todos los que habían jugado hasta entonces, y duró cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que Elizabeth atrapó la snitch, y quedaron 40 a 30 a favor del equipo de Jeffrey y Gina. Bruce aún no había ganado ninguno de los partidos, pero no era algo que le importara. Sabía que le faltaba experiencia. Cuando consiguiera ganar, sería una muestra de que había avanzado.

Johnson dio por concluido el entrenamiento, y todos descendieron, dejaron sus escobas a Jim y se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios. Elizabeth fue la primera en acercarse a Amanda, y empezó a hablarle animadamente pero en voz baja, de modo que no pudo oír nada de la conversación, aún menos cuando las chicas entraron en su vestuario.

—¿Qué os ha parecido la nueva?—fue Robert quien hizo la pregunta nada más todos estuvieron en el vestuario de hombres.

—Está buena—opinó Brian inmediatamente, y tanto Robert como Jason asintieron con la cabeza.

—Esperad un poco antes de lanzaros a por ella como si hubierais visto la snitch—suspiró Jeffrey—. ¿Alguno se ha fijado en cómo juega?

—No es de tu nivel, Jason, pero no lo hace mal—comentó Donald.

—Vuela muy rápido, pero le faltan algo de reflejos—intervino Bruce.

Claro que también él se había dado cuenta de que no era fea, pero sabía separar esos pensamientos del quidditch, que era para lo que estaba allí.

Los demás también opinaron mientras se duchaban y cambiaban, pero cuando salieron, ya hambrientos, dejaron el tema de lado y se despidieron hasta el próximo entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>—Este fin de semana se inaugura la Liga de Quodpot—comentó Brian horas más tarde, tirado en el sofá del piso—. ¿Has visto alguna vez un partido de quodpot, británico?<p>

—No, nunca—respondió Bruce distraídamente.

Estaba más concentrado en la partida de ajedrez mágico que estaba jugando contra Jason. Y maldición, le estaba dando una paliza por tercera vez en lo que iba de tarde.

—Desde que llegamos aquí, Brian y yo hemos ido siempre a ver el partido inaugural del equipo de Nueva York, los New York Lions—explicó Jason, aunque sin despegar la mirada del tablero.

—Este domingo juegan aquí el primer partido contra los San Francisco Sharks. Podríamos ir. Y tú también, británico.

—¿No es raro ver jugadores de quidditch en partidos de quodpot?

—No. Es bastante habitual en las jornadas en las que los partidos no coinciden, de hecho—negó Jason—. Y al revés también. Elladora Smackhammer, la capitana de los Lions, viene a ver los partidos de los Minotaurs siempre que puede.

—Teníamos la teoría de que era porque estaba enamorada de Jeffrey. Pero se casó el verano pasado y nos desmontó la teoría.

—Estaría bien ir. Tengo curiosidad por ver un partido de quodpot.

—Genial, mañana vamos a por las entradas—concluyó Brian.

—Jaque mate—dijo en aquel mismo momento Jason, con una mirada triunfal.

Bruce observó escéptico las piezas repartidas por el tablero, y acabó frunciendo el ceño. No podía ser... otra vez.

—Quiero la revancha.

Jason rio, pero se preparó para empezar una nueva partida. Bruce se acercó más a la mesa.

Iba a ser una larga tarde.

* * *

><p>El martes pasó rápido, y pronto llegó el miércoles y un nuevo entrenamiento. Llevaban tres días seguidos llegando puntuales, por lo que Smith, a quien se encontraron por los pasillos del estadio, les felicitó efusivamente.<p>

—Con un poco de suerte, este año no tendremos que poneros multas por llegar tarde—dijo el director deportivo alegremente.

A pesar de eso, fueron los últimos en llegar al vestuario. Jeffrey, Donald y Robert ya estaban cambiándose, y tras saludar a los recién llegados, Donald les explicó:

—Ayer Elizabeth y Gina quedaron para comer con Amanda. Estaba contando lo que me ha dicho Elizabeth.

—¿Y qué tal?—preguntó Jason, mientras ellos también abrían sus mochilas para vestirse.

—Por lo visto es un poco tímida, pero es simpática. ¿Sabíais que fue una Púrpura?

—Jugué contra ella en mi último año en Salem—asintió Brian.

—Pues está viviendo en Manhattan en un piso con una amiga suya del colegio y una prima de esta, que trabajan en el Ministerio de aquí. Les ha contado que también tenía una oferta de los Yellowstone Knarls, pero prefirió venir aquí, aunque vaya a jugar menos. Elizabeth ha sugerido que podríamos ir a comer todos juntos hoy.

Todos asintieron, con mayor o menor grado de entusiasmo, y salieron rápidamente al campo. Las chicas salieron justo tras ellos, y se reunieron con Johnson, Paul y Emily sobre el césped.

El entrenamiento fue tan intenso como los de los días anteriores. Más de una hora de ejercicios físicos en tierra fueron seguidos por lanzamientos, carreras y actividades extrañas sobre la escoba, y acabaron con el tradicional partido.

Formó equipo con Jeffrey, Donald y Amanda, y aunque perdió otra vez, por 50 a 40 después de media hora de juego, él marcó tres de los cuatro goles, incluyendo un lanzamiento desde casi el centro del campo que se coló por el aro izquierdo que Jason defendía, provocando la sorpresa y aplausos del resto de componentes del equipo.

—Recordad que este viernes a las doce en punto se retransmite el sorteo de los enfrentamientos de toda la temporada. Yo estaré en la sala del Congreso con Aaron y no voy a poder vigilaros, pero espero que estéis todos pendientes…—fue lo que les empezó a decir Smith nada más se bajaron de las escobas.

—…del sorteo porque es muy importante saber el orden en que vamos a enfrentarnos a nuestros contrincantes—le interrumpió Robert imitando su tono de voz, y causando la risa de los demás.

Smith no pareció muy contrariado, pero suspiró con resignación.

—No te preocupes, David—le dijo Elizabeth, sonriente—. Están invitados a comer el viernes en casa, y yo me ocuparé de que todos vean el sorteo.

—¿Desde cuándo están invitados el viernes?—le cuestionó Donald, en tono relajado.

—Desde ahora mismo—respondió Elizabeth sin inmutarse, a lo que Donald simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza—. Y ahora, ¿vamos todos a comer? Tenéis que conocer mejor a Amanda.

La aludida, que apenas había hablado durante el entrenamiento, sonrió tímidamente.

—A mí tendréis que disculparme, pero hoy no puedo. Marie tiene una ecografía y no puedo faltar, pero el viernes no hay ningún problema—se excusó Jeffrey.

—De acuerdo, pero el viernes sin falta. Los demás, a ducharse rápido, que nos quedaremos sin mesa.

Siguiendo órdenes de Elizabeth, tardaron menos de lo normal en ducharse, y se reunieron todos de nuevo en la sala de los trasladores, de donde tomaron uno para volver a las oficinas. Una vez ahí y tras haber saludado a todo el mundo, Jason preguntó:

—¿Y a dónde vamos a comer?

—Habíamos pensado en _La casa flotante_—respondió Elizabeth, mirando de reojo a Gina quien, aun haciéndose la desinteresada, asintió con la cabeza.

—Perfecto entonces—dijo Brian, y se acercó a una de las chimeneas de la Sala de Transporte, y agarrando un puñado de polvos flu del estante, exclamó—. ¡_La casa flotante_!

Tras Brian, fueron metiéndose en la chimenea todos los demás. Cuando en la sala ya solo quedaban Bruce y Donald, le preguntó:

—¿Y dónde queda _La casa flotante_ exactamente?

Donald sonrió ligeramente antes de responder.

—En la Avenida Cero. Y créeme, es fácil de encontrar.

Y dicho eso, arrojó los polvos flu a la chimenea más cercana y desapareció. Bruce no tardó en imitarle, asegurándose de pronunciar bien el nombre del lugar.

En cuanto aterrizó al otro lado de la chimenea y se vio tirado en un suelo blanco y reluciente, al principio no le cuadró con la imagen que recordaba de ninguno de los edificios de la Avenida Cero. Cuando se puso en pie y echó un vistazo por la ventana más cercana supo inmediatamente donde estaba.

El restaurante quedaba parcialmente bajo la sombra del enorme edificio árbol. Ante lo impresionante de aquel edificio, apenas le había prestado atención el primer día a aquel en el que se encontraba en esos momentos: pero lo recordaba como una construcción recta y alargada, de paredes exteriores plateadas que reflejaban la luz del sol. Ah, y con una pequeña particularidad: haciendo honor a su nombre, flotaba tranquilamente a una altura de unos tres metros sobre el suelo, de modo que para llegar había que hacerlo o bien por chimenea, o por una antigua escalera de caracol que quedaba muy fuera de lugar, situada en uno de los extremos.

Se apresuró a reunirse con los demás miembros del equipo, que ya rodeaban a una camarera. Gran parte de la gente que ya comía en el amplio local se les había quedado mirando, y no era de extrañar. Si ya normalmente un grupo de ocho personas llamaría la atención, estaba seguro de que a pesar de que el quidditch no fuera muy popular en Estados Unidos, muchas personas serían capaces de reconocer al equipo de la ciudad si se le presentaba enfrente prácticamente al completo.

—Y nos gustaría una mesa un poco más privada—oyó que intervenía Gina en la conversación con la camarera.

—Por supuesto, señorita Smith. Síganme y les llevaré al reservado—respondió la mujer, poniéndose a caminar enseguida y guiándoles a través de un pasillo y una puerta, que daba a una sala de tamaño mucho menor.

La camarera sacó la varita y apuntando a las pequeñas mesas, juntó unas cuantas hasta que hubo sitio para ocho personas.

—Ahora mismo les traeré las cartas. Pueden ir tomando asiento—informó la camarera, antes de darse la vuelta y salir velozmente de la sala tras cerrar la puerta.

Se sentaron, y las conversaciones se reanudaron.

—No teníamos ni idea de que sabías hacer esos tiros largos desde medio campo, británico—le dijo Brian, sentado su lado y esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

—Vi a Jason distraído con la bludger y me pareció buena idea intentarlo. En el colegio había marcado así algunas veces—se explicó Bruce.

—Pues ha sido genial—aseguró Robert, sentado frente a él.

—Sí, dentro de poco Johnson nos dejará empezar a entrenar jugadas y nos lo pasaremos bien—se emocionó Brian.

—Chicos, estamos aquí por Amanda, ¿os acordáis?—les reprendió dulcemente Elizabeth—Tiene que presentarse.

—Pero si ya la conocemos—replicó Brian, y le guiñó un ojo a la chica, la cual se sonrojó visiblemente a pesar de su piel morena.

—Pero no oficialmente—suspiró Elizabeth con paciencia—. Vamos, Amanda, diles lo mismo que a nosotras ayer. Aunque sean un poco estúpidos de vez en cuando, no muerden, te lo aseguro.

—De acuerdo—se resignó Amanda—. Me llamo Amanda Rivera y tengo diecinueve años. El año pasado jugué con los Mooncalfs. Que no sepáis… fui una Púrpura en Salem, y nací en Albuquerque. Creo que eso es lo básico.

—¿Tienes novio, Amanda?—se interesó Brian, pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Gina espetó:

—Por Merlín, Rogers, controla tus instintos por una maldita vez.

—Lo siento tanto, querida, por no tener el mismo autocontrol que tú—replicó con ironía Brian—. Dime, Gina, ¿cómo decías que se llamaba el tío con el que te acostaste el viernes?

—¿Por qué no te vas a criar trolls, Rogers? Serías mucho más…—respondió con furia Gina, pero fue interrumpida por Donald antes de acabar la frase:

—Haya paz, por favor. No queremos que esta sea la primera impresión que Amanda se lleve de nosotros, ¿verdad? Vamos a comer como magos civilizados, por favor—y dicho eso, hizo una seña a la camarera, que estaba quieta en la puerta, con las cartas en la mano y sin atreverse a entrar.

—Puedo ofrecerles el menú del día, o pueden escoger de la carta…—dijo la camarera, titubeante, y avanzando lentamente hacia el interior de la sala.

—Sea lo que sea el menú del día estará bien—respondió velozmente Elizabeth, a lo que Donald se mostró de acuerdo.

—Por mí también—opinó Jason, a lo que tanto Bruce como Robert y Amanda asintieron.

Poco después y refunfuñando, Brian y Gina también se decantaron por el menú.

—Y creo que lo mejor será zumo de calabaza para todos—dijo Donald, mirando con especial seriedad a Gina y Brian.

—Para mí mejor un whisky de fuego—rectificó Gina, con mirada desafiante.

—De acuerdo, lo traeré enseguida—musitó la camarera, y salió corriendo de la sala sin perder ni un segundo.

—Entonces, ¿estamos invitados a vuestra casa el viernes?—intentó desviar la conversación Robert hacia un nuevo tema.

—Eso parece—suspiró Donald, pero al parecer agradeciendo la intervención de su hermano.

—Claro que sí. Así David estará contento y sabrá que todos hemos visto el sorteo—habló Elizabeth con calma.

A los pocos minutos, la situación volvió a tranquilizarse, para alivio de la mayoría de presentes, incluyendo la aterrorizada camarera, a quien las manos le temblaron tanto a la hora de servir las bebidas que no pudo conjurar correctamente el hechizo adecuado y tuvo que hacerlo a mano, llegando al extremo de que Jason se ofreció a servir él mismo. La joven asintió y casi huyó de nuevo de la sala reservada.

A excepción de unas cuantas miradas furibundas por parte de Gina y unos comentarios incisivos de Brian, el resto de la comida fue mucho más relajada. Elizabeth se esforzó al máximo para hacer que Amanda participara de las conversaciones, y el resto les siguió la corriente. Era sencillo hacer lo que Elizabeth quería, porque Bruce solo la había visto preocuparse por que todos se sintieran lo mejor posible todo el tiempo. Y ella, junto con Donald, favorecía totalmente el ambiente tranquilo necesario. Era una pieza clave en el equipo. Si hubieran tenido a alguien como ella en el equipo de Slytherin, puede que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

—Tengo una pregunta, que no tiene nada que ver con esto—dijo ya mucho más tarde Bruce, interrumpiendo la conversación que Jason y Donald mantenían—. ¿Quién es Aaron, el que iba a ir al sorteo con Smith?

La mesa se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, en los que todos le miraron de hito en hito, hasta que de repente estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Amanda. Bruce frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se le estaba escapando?

—Bruce, Aaron Williams es el presidente del equipo—respondió Donald al cabo de un rato.

—¿Presidente? ¿Y por qué no le he visto aún?

—Porque además de ser presidente de los Minotaurs, también lo es del equipo de quodpot, los Lions. Y aunque no lo admite oficialmente, es mucho más fan del quodpot de del quidditch—le explicó Jason.

—Y no solo eso. También es el propietario de la mitad de establecimientos y empresas de Nueva York—añadió Elizabeth—, y eso incluye gran parte de la Avenida Cero.

—Siempre está ocupado con una cosa u otra, ya sea de sus empresas o acaparando las portadas de las revistas del corazón—dijo también Robert—. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces y se ha divorciado recientemente…

—Es una celebridad nacional—incluso intervino Amanda en la conversación—. Todo Estados Unidos le conoce.

—Y si tiene algo de tiempo libre, seguro que le encontrarás viendo un partido de quodpot, le gusta mucho más que el quidditch. Con suerte viene al primer y último partido de la temporada—apuntó Brian.

—Pero si ya es propietario de todo eso y no le interesa el quidditch, ¿por qué es el presidente del equipo?—preguntó Bruce, confuso.

—Política, Vaisey. ¿Es que no os enseñan nada en Inglaterra?—fue Gina la más rápida en responder, con un tono de voz exasperado—Siendo propietario de los dos grandes equipos de la ciudad no tiene que preocuparse de que un deporte le haga competencia al otro. Si el quidditch gana popularidad, él ganará dinero. Si el equipo hace una mala temporada y todo el mundo se vuelca en el quodpot como siempre, él seguirá ganando dinero. Es una jugada maestra.

—Gina tiene razón—admitió Donald—. Con eso controla dos de las mayores fuentes de ingresos de la ciudad. Lo tiene todo bajo control.

—Por eso mucha gente duda de que de verdad sea un Rojo. Tiene todas las características de un Negro—bromeó Robert, a lo que algunos rieron.

—Determinación y pasión, Blackwell—replicó Gina—. Dime que esas no son características que definan a Williams, y que en cambio elegancia sí lo hace.

—Elegancia no describe muy bien a Aaron, la verdad—coincidió Elizabeth.

—¿Conozco a algún Negro?—preguntó Bruce en voz baja, para que solo Brian le oyera, mientras Gina y Elizabeth seguían comentando si Aaron encajaba en esa División.

—Claro, el entrenador Johnson—respondió Brian en el mismo tono, y antes de que Bruce pudiera volver a preguntar, se anticipó—. Las palabras que los definen son poder, elegancia y misterio. Y exceptuando el poder, Williams no conoce lo que son.

* * *

><p>—¡Ya empieza! ¡Vamos, os lo vais a perder!—exclamaba Robert, cómodamente instalado en el sofá.<p>

Eran las doce en punto del viernes. Tras haber pasado gran parte de la mañana del jueves corriendo por el parque con Jason y Brian (algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando) y el entrenamiento de esa mañana (que Johnson había aceptado terminar un poco antes para que llegaran a tiempo para ver el sorteo), se habían aparecido todos en la casa que compartían Donald y Elizabeth, una amplia construcción de tres pisos, con jardín y piscina propios, situada en Long Island, y de la que ambos estaban muy orgullosos.

Después de que Robert se hubiera apoderado de uno de los enormes sofás colocados frente a la gran televisión, y de que Jason y Brian hubieran peleado por ocupar mayor lugar del otro sofá, Elizabeth se ofreció a enseñarles la casa a Bruce y Amanda, los únicos que aún no habían estado antes. Donald se apuntó también a hacer de guía junto a Elizabeth, y Gina y Jeffrey se quedaron en el salón, viendo la televisión y hablando de quidditch, uno de los pocos temas en los que Gina no se ponía demasiado temperamental.

Pero solo habían tenido tiempo de ver la cocina, donde Bruce descubrió que Donald y Elizabeth eran dueños de una elfina doméstica, Weena (que les saludó con efusivas reverencias y agitando animadamente el delantal multicolor con el que iba vestida), y un gigantesco baño de un blanco reluciente, cuando Robert empezó a gritar desde el salón que el sorteo estaba empezando.

—Pero, entonces, ¿vamos a poder ver lo que está pasando en la sala del Congreso ahora mismo? ¿A la vez que sucede allí?—preguntó Bruce de nuevo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá junto a Robert.

—Más o menos. Con unos pocos segundos de diferencia, pero básicamente sí—le explicó pacientemente Donald.

Todo aquello era muy confuso, y las respuestas que conseguía no eran del todo exactas. Todos estaban muy orgullosos de que hubieran adoptado tan bien los sistemas muggles de comunicación para sus propios fines, pero lo cierto era que no parecían entender muy bien cómo funcionaban realmente. Lo importante era que lo hacían, y con eso era suficiente.

—¿Cómo?—insistió.

—No lo sabemos, Bruce—contestó una vez más Jason—. Incluso para la mayoría de muggles es complicado de entender y más de explicar. Para los magos, que hace apenas unos años que usamos las cámaras y las televisiones, aún más. Solo hay un reducido número de magos expertos que han podido combinar los sistemas muggles con la magia, y unos cuantos squibs que han estudiado y practicado mucho para poder hacerlos funcionar. Por eso todavía no hay mucha variedad, y las emisiones en tiempo real son tan escasas. No hay suficiente gente que controle el tema como para garantizar su buen funcionamiento.

De momento, Bruce se conformó con esa respuesta. Y tampoco le quedaba más remedio, porque en acababa de aparecer en pantalla un hombre de unos sesenta años, negro y de espaldas anchas, con un abundante pelo blanco. Iba vestido con un traje muggle muy formal, y se había situado tras el atril colocado en la parte más alta de la sala. Y el salón de la casa se quedó en completo silencio.

Un plano general de la cámara había mostrado unos segundos antes la sala al completo, llena de lo que Bruce suponía debían ser presidentes, directores deportivos u otros representantes de los quince equipos de la Liga. Aparte de ellos, sentados cerca del atril donde se acababa de poner el hombre, había una media docena de hombres y mujeres, que tenían pinta de ser otras autoridades.

—Ese es Vincent Crawford, jefe absoluto del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos—le susurró Robert, señalando disimuladamente la pantalla, justo antes de que el hombre en la pantalla empezara a hablar:

—Señoras y señores, bienvenidos una vez más al sorteo de los enfrentamientos de nuestra Liga Nacional de Quidditch. Aunque ya todos lo saben, es mi deber recordarles que esta Liga dará inicio justo dentro de dos semanas, con los enfrentamientos que se decidan en la primera ronda de este sorteo. Es mi deseo y el de todos mis compañeros que este año veamos una gran Liga, con emocionantes partidos, jugadas limpias y un digno vencedor. Y ahora, sin que sean necesarios más discursos inútiles, pido la subida al estrado, para encargarse de sacar los nombres de los enfrentamientos de la primera jornada, de mi compañera, la señora Judy Barclay-Page, jefa del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, sede de Texas.

Una salva de aplausos recorrió la sala del Congreso, mientras una de las mujeres sentadas cerca del atril se ponía en pie y se acercaba al señor Crawford. Entretanto, el señor Crawford había agitado la varita y un gran recipiente esférico y transparente había aparecido sobre el atril, conteniendo pequeños trozos de pergamino en los que debían estar escritos los nombres de los equipos.

La mujer no hizo nada más que saludar con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de meter la mano en el recipiente y capturar uno de los papeles. Lo extrajo con parsimonia, lo desenrolló, y le echó un vistazo antes de leer en voz alta y girar el papelito para que todo el mundo lo viera:

—Chicago Dugbogs.

La cámara enfocó velozmente a un hombre y una mujer de entre los representantes de los equipos, que anotaban algo en un cuaderno que la mujer sostenía. Ambos tenían expresiones serias cuando acabaron de escribir y levantaron de nuevo la mirada hacia el atril, donde la señora Barclay-Page volvía a meter la mano en el recipiente y repetía la operación de segundos antes:

—Portland Giants.

Un murmullo se extendió velozmente por la sala del Congreso, y unos cuantos en el salón soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—Los Dugbogs acabaron sextos la temporada pasada y los Giants quintos. Será un gran choque—le explicó Jason.

La cámara enfocó a los representantes de ambos equipos a la vez, sentados en lugares contiguos. Todos tenían caras serias, y la mujer de los Dugbogs no parecía muy satisfecha con el resultado.

—El primer partido que se jugará de esta temporada será el que tendrá lugar entre los Chicago Dugbogs y los Portland Giants, el próximo viernes uno de septiembre en el estadio de los Chicago Dugbogs—recopiló el señor Crawford.

Sin perder más tiempo, fueron sacando el resto de nombres del recipiente. Los Omaha Bundimuns contra los Angels' Rockets, los Fitchburg Finches contra los Miami Crabs… los New York Minotaurs contra los Tuba Mirages.

—Acabaron séptimos el año pasado. No será fácil, pero podemos con ellos—dijo Jeffrey.

En esos momentos, el televisor mostraba a Smith, vestido con un formal traje al igual que todos los demás hombres de la sala, hablando en susurros con un hombre sentado a su izquierda que solo podía ser Aaron Williams. Williams aparentaba cuarenta y tantos años, y en su pelo castaño rojizo aparecían ya unas cuantas canas. El traje le apretaba una incipiente barriga, pero no parecía muy preocupado por eso, ni tampoco porque la corbata de color amarillo fosforito dañara a la vista.

—Ese es Aaron Williams, Bruce—confirmó Elizabeth.

Bruce asintió, mientras veía como Williams sonreía con confianza y saludaba a cámara con los pulgares en alto.

El sorteo de la primera jornada continuó: los Macon Mooncalfs jugarían contra los Rocky Ford Erumpents, los Tucumcari Uros contra los Sweetwater All-Stars, los Willmar Bears se enfrentarían a los Boise Bats, y los Yellowstone Knarls serían los primeros en tener la jornada libre, dado que eran un número impar de equipos y siempre uno se quedaba sin jugar.

Cuando hubo acabado el primer sorteo, la señora Barclay-Page se sentó y el señor Crawford presentó al hombre sentado al lado de esta, el jefe de la sede del Departamento en California.

Y así, los jefes de las diferentes sedes se fueron turnando para extraer los papeles que determinarían los enfrentamientos de cada jornada, bajo la atenta mirada del señor Crawford y las notas frenéticas de los representantes de los equipos. Una exclamación de sorpresa colectiva inundó tanto la sala del Congreso como el salón en el que Bruce estaba cuando el enfrentamiento entre los All-Stars y los Finches, los dos mejores equipos de la temporada anterior, cayó en la segunda jornada.

—El año pasado ya estuvo muy reñido, y fue a finales de temporada—por suerte para Bruce, todos a su alrededor le iban explicando los acontecimientos, como en ese momento hacía Jason—. En cambio, los Miami Crabs son mucho más asequibles para nosotros. Acabaron novenos.

—Y si vienen de jugar el partido contra los Finches, todavía mejor. Estarán destrozados—añadió Robert.

El sorteo siguió. Bruce no sabía cómo se hacía, porque solo se había sacado una única urna en todo el tiempo, en la que volvían a meter todos los papeles cuando se acababa una jornada, pero los enfrentamientos no se repetían. Más tarde, se dio cuenta de que los papelitos parecían tener vida propia, ya que algunos se apartaban de la mano que los intentaba sacar. Por eso, al cabo de un tiempo concluyó que debían estar encantados con algún complicado hechizo para evitar que ningún enfrentamiento se repitiera.

Y cada vez que se anunciaba un rival para los Minotaurs, los comentarios y evaluaciones explotaban a su alrededor. Hablaban sobre jugadores y acciones del correspondiente partido en la temporada anterior, pero Bruce, a pesar de haber leído bastante sobre ello, apenas se enteraba. En la tercera jornada jugarían contra los Giants, un rival de nivel; en la cuarta les tocó la jornada libre; en la quinta sus rivales fueron los Boise Bats, con lo que Brian comentó:

—Bruce, creo que ya tienes fecha para tu debut en el equipo.

—En la quinta jornada y contra los Bats, es muy probable que Johnson te haga jugar—coincidió Jeffrey.

—Estoy deseando que llegue—respondió Bruce con una media sonrisa.

Quinta jornada. Por lo que sabía, eso debía ser a principios o mediados de octubre, y era más pronto de lo que realmente esperaba. Ojalá llegara ya octubre y pudiera salir al campo a jugar…

La sexta resultó ser contra los All-Stars, lo que también provocó una gran cantidad de comentarios y opiniones.

—Para ellos estará cerca de algún partido del TIAQ, si no les han eliminado. Eso nos beneficiaría…—reflexionó en voz alta Donald, y la mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo.

El sorteo continuó, y los enfrentamientos se fueron sucediendo. El encuentro contra los Willmar Bears, que sucedería en la novena jornada, también fue extensamente comentado, puesto que habían sido cuartos el año anterior.

Para cuando llegaron a la decimocuarta, la penúltima, se palpaba una cierta tensión en el ambiente: solo les quedaban como oponentes los Tucumcari Uros, un equipo bastante asequible, y los Fitchburg Finches, el ganador de la temporada anterior. Y nadie quería tener que jugarse una posible entrada en el TIAQ en la última jornada contra los Finches.

De nuevo, era la señora Barclay-Page quien sacaba los papelitos de la urna. Acababa de meter la mano, y el primero de todos los equipos que sacó fue:

—Fitchburg Finches.

Se contuvieron las respiraciones. Bruce vio de reojo como Elizabeth y Donald se agarraban de las manos, y como Jason había palidecido mientras la mano de la señora Barclay-Page volvía a descender. Todos los papelitos, a excepción de dos, se alejaron volando de la mano, que dudó unos instantes antes de cerrarse alrededor de uno.

—Angels' Rockets.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, digiriendo la noticia, mientras la señora Barclay-Page continuaba con el sorteo y sacaba el enfrentamiento que ya todos conocían: los Uros contra los Minotaurs.

Y por lo tanto, el último partido para los Minotaurs iba a ser una batalla, puede que decisiva, contra los Finches. En la televisión, Smith no sonreía y Aaron Williams fruncía el ceño sin pronunciar palabra.

—Qué mala suerte—masculló Jeffrey con fastidio.

—Míralo por el lado positivo, capitán. Tendrás un gran partido de despedida—intentó animarle Robert, a lo que Jeffrey asintió distraídamente.

Siguieron sentados un rato más, hasta que acabó el sorteo, se proyectaron en el aire todos los enfrentamientos que habían salido y el señor Crawford dio un discurso de despedida.

—Igualmente teníamos que enfrentarnos a ellos. Que sea en la última jornada solo le suma emoción—comentó Brian de buen humor—. Quién sabe, puede que el británico se haya convertido en una estrella y nos haya hecho campeones de Liga antes de llegar a media temporada.

Ante aquella situación no pudieron hacer menos que reír, pero Bruce no se ofendió.

—Yo me preocuparía más de cuidar tu posición. Puede que no tengas sitio para la última jornada—le picó Bruce, a lo que Brian correspondió con una sonora risa.

—Será un placer ver cómo intentas quitarme el puesto—respondió con ironía.

—Venga, vamos a comer ya. Seguro que Weena ha cocinado estupendamente—les cortó Elizabeth.

Y sí, la elfina doméstica había cocinado estupendamente. Cuando Elizabeth se lo dijo, esta se sonrojó tanto e hizo tantas reverencias que tuvieron que insistirle hasta cuatro veces para que parara.

* * *

><p>Esa semana tenía la impresión de que nunca estaban en casa a la hora de comer y de cenar. Y probablemente esa impresión tenía bastante que ver con el hecho de que tanto él como Jason y Brian habían llegado a la conclusión de que eran unos cocineros bastante nefastos, y a la espera de que les enviaran a alguien para cocinar (y ese alguien, como le habían explicado, iba a ser un elfo doméstico), habían decidido que lo mejor para evitar intoxicaciones era que buscaran lugares para comer fuera de casa.<p>

Y tras haber comido en la casa de Donald y Elizabeth, y haber pasado la tarde vagabundeando por el parque y viendo la televisión, para la hora de la cena habían vuelto a salir del piso y se habían quedado en un bar a dos manzanas de su casa. El mismo bar en el que, al terminar la cena, Brian había insistido en quedarse a tomar algo ("¡Es viernes por la noche! ¡Hay que divertirse!" había exclamado insistentemente). Y como Jason había aceptado, a Bruce no le había quedado más remedio que quedarse con ellos.

Y unas cuantas horas después y a pesar de que al principio no había estado muy de acuerdo, Bruce ya se había tomado un número indeterminado de cervezas (nadie le había preguntado su edad al servirle), y en la mesa que originalmente compartía con Brian y Jason también se habían sentado dos chicas que ya no recordaba de dónde habían salido. En un momento en que las chicas se ausentaron para ir al baño, Jason y Brian discutieron quién se quedaba con cada una.

—Yo me pido a la rubia. Es más guapa—decidió Brian.

—Ni hablar, con la morena no puedo mantener una simple conversación. Me quedo yo con la rubia—rebatió Jason.

—Pero está más buena…—se lamentó Brian.

—La próxima eliges tú—sugirió Jason, y Brian rumió durante un largo rato antes de acabar mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Pues que sepas que la morena tiene mejores tetas—murmuró en voz baja, y cuando vio aparecer de nuevo a las dos chicas, dibujó una gran sonrisa en su cara y preguntó—¿Qué tal? ¿Todo en orden, chicas?

—Todo perfecto—contestó la rubia, mientras la otra reía por lo bajo—. Pero a mí me apetece beber algo más, aunque no sé qué pedir. ¿Alguno me acompaña a la barra?

—No te preocupes, ya voy yo contigo—se ofreció rápidamente Jason, poniéndose en pie.

Las dos chicas rieron, y después de que se susurraran algo al oído, la rubia se alejó de la mesa con Jason y la morena se sentó de nuevo.

—¿A qué habíais dicho que os dedicabais?—preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Bruce no recordaba que ya hubieran dicho a qué se dedicaban, pero le daba igual. Eso no iba con él. Solo estaba allí porque los otros se lo habían pedido, y a pesar de haber bebido más de lo habitual, no le gustaba demasiado salir hasta tarde. Ahora que Jason ya se había alejado, en cuanto Brian se marchara con la chica o él consiguiera una excusa para irse, intentaría irse a casa lo antes posible.

—Somos parte de un equipo de golf—respondió Brian, inclinándose hacia adelante en la mesa.

La chica se había sentado al lado de Bruce. Uh, si se hubiera puesto con Brian, las cosas podrían haber ido más rápido. Aún y así, esperaba que la secuencia de ligue no se alargara mucho.

—Vaya, qué interesante. No sabía que hubiera equipos de golf.

—Lo sé, muy poca gente lo sabe. Es un trabajo poco común.

—Pero debe ser entretenido. Al menos más que mis clases de la universidad—bromeó la chica—. Por cierto, tú hablas muy poco. ¿Por qué?

A Bruce aquello le tomó por sorpresa. Estaba intentando pasar desapercibido, pero la chica se había acercado de repente más a él.

—Bruce es un tipo misterioso. Ha llegado hace pocas semanas y todavía está adaptándose—explicó Brian despreocupadamente, aunque Bruce captó un matiz nuevo en su sonrisa.

—Oh, me encantan los tipos misteriosos—suspiró la chica morena, acercándose aún más y mirándole con curiosidad—. Es verdad que tenías un acento raro. ¿De dónde has dicho que eras?

—De Londres, en Inglaterra—dijo Bruce, y la chica soltó un nuevo suspiro embelesado.

De acuerdo, la sonrisa de Brian se había vuelto definitivamente de diversión. Bruce ya se imaginaba qué estaba tramando.

—Vaya, ¿he dicho ya que el acento inglés me parece increíblemente atractivo?—comentó la chica, y levantó una mano con la que acarició el cuello de la camisa que Bruce llevaba.

Eso no era lo que se esperaba. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo, y Brian se estaba divirtiendo a todas luces. Y todavía empeoró cuando Brian se puso en pie y dijo:

—Voy a buscar algo para beber y a buscar a Jason. Volveré en un rato—y le guiñó un ojo.

Si no supiera fingir tan bien, su cara sería de desesperación. ¿Tan difícil era entender que él no quería estar con ninguna chica? Él no necesitaba a nadie que no fuera Eve.

—Por fin tu amigo nos ha dejado solos. Creía que nunca se marcharía—le murmuró la chica al oído.

La joven se acercó aún más, y su mano subió desde su camisa a su cuello, donde se quedó quieta. Bruce finalmente levantó la mirada de la mesa para clavarla en el rostro sonriente de la chica, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba.

No quería estar con ninguna chica. Porque ninguna de ellas iba a ser Eve.

Pero en realidad, ¿tenía eso algún sentido?

No iba a volver a estar con Eve. Habían roto y no volverían a estar juntos. En algún momento iba a tener que asumirlo, porque no podía permitirse quedarse en el pasado. Y tenía que ser capaz de seguir adelante sin que Eve acudiera constantemente a su memoria. Su nueva vida solo podía permitir que se preocupara por el quidditch, sin huecos rellenados por el recuerdo de una chica. Ni aunque esa chica fuera alguien como Eve… Su recuerdo no podía influir más en él. Debía dejarlo atrás. Debía olvidarlo.

—Sí, a veces Brian no sabe cuándo irse—respondió finalmente Bruce.

La joven soltó una risita y su mano subió hasta su pelo. Bruce contuvo un escalofrío cuando sintió las caricias en su nuca.

—Me encanta tu acento. Es tan… diferente. Cualquier cosa que digas tiene que sonar bien sí o sí—dijo la chica, soltando un suspiro más.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Cualquier cosa?—preguntó Bruce, y él también hizo un movimiento: acercó un poco más su cabeza a la de la joven, quedando solo a unos pocos centímetros.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; su mano se afianzó en su nuca.

—Y además, eres tan guapo… Los chicos como tú deberíais estar prohibidos. Tan misteriosos y atractivos… No los he visto por aquí. Solo debéis fabricarlos en Inglaterra.

—Soy una edición limitada.

La joven rio, y juntó ambas manos tras el cuello de Bruce antes de apoyar su frente sobre la suya. La chica le sonrió con confianza, y Bruce pudo ver, antes de cerrar los ojos, que los de la joven eran verdes. Y sus labios se acercaron lentamente.

Y cuando por fin sintió la suave presión de otros labios sobre los suyos, algo conectó en su mente, adormecida por el alcohol.

Pelo negro. Ojos verdes.

Y la imagen de Eve sonriendo penetró con tal fuerza en su cerebro que casi dolió.

Se alejó inmediatamente de la chica, que abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando, confusa.

—Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué…?—empezó a preguntar la joven, pero Bruce ya no oía nada.

Se puso en pie y ajeno a todo a su alrededor, se dirigió a la puerta del local. Notó una corriente de aire frío en cuanto puso un pie en el exterior, algo que agradeció. No estaba lejos de casa y el camino era sencillo, así que caminó.

Por su bien, debía olvidarla…

Pero no era el momento. Aún no.

Desde el mismo instante en el que se metió en su cama y se quedó dormido, unos ojos azules empezaron a perseguirle en sus sueños. Y no parecían querer irse pronto.

Y maldición, Bruce tampoco estaba seguro de querer que se fueran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**No creía que pudiera llegar a publicar hoy entre todo lo que tengo por hacer, pero por casualidad me he encontrado con internet disponible y un rato libre... Así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo (¿Cuenta como regalo de Navidad, no?) y aunque no pasan muchas cosas en él, aparece por primera vez otro de los personajes con más relevancia en el fic, Amanda. Vemos un poco más del resto de componentes del equipo, y con la escena del sorteo creo que ya han aparecido todos los nombres de equipos de la liga. Después de llevar ya varios meses escribiendo sobre ellos yo ya me los conozco de memoria, pero espero que no sea demasiado confuso para los demás.**_

_**Como siempre, millones de gracias a todos los que leéis, y todavía más a los que dejáis reviews. Respecto a los comentarios de** Muselina Black**: mencioné de pasada en uno de esos flashbacks que Bruce tenía tendencia a huir de los chicos de su año porque le parecían bastante insoportables (sin contar con que además de pequeño era algo antisocial), y bueno, la verdad es que también quería utilizar entre tanto OC a algunos personajes canon como secundarios. Y sí, alguna visita tendrá Bruce en Nueva York. Y por lo que respecta a su madre, ella les abandonó a él y a su padre cuando era pequeño y no se volvió a saber nada más; desde entonces, la relación entre Bruce y su padre solo ha ido a peor.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero no puedo prometer nada...**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
